Don't worry life is easy
by Madisson
Summary: Bella est malheureuse. Edward travaille presque 12 heures par jour, toute la semaine. Ils sont mariés mais Edward ne lui fait plus l'amour, semble ne plus avoir de sentiments pour elle. C'est ce qui l'a poussée à le tromper, à aller voir James... AH Lemon
1. Désillusions nostalgiques

Saluuuut :D

Je vous présente donc à toutes et à tous… ma toute nouvelle fiction ! C'est la première fois que je me tente à faire un All Human. J'espère que cela vous plaira, parce que c'est une expérience très étrange, pour moi.

Comme petit plus à cette fiction, je vous conseille d'écouter AaRON, Little Love, avec. C'est cette chanson qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ce texte. Je vais d'ailleurs mentionner les paroles de son texte, quelques fois. Je ne mes les approprie pas, hein, c'est comme Twilight et les fictions. Je ne les retranscris pas à des fins pécuniaires, je ne fais que les citer.

Enfin, cette fiction devrait normalement être courte. Entre trois et cinq chapitres, je ne sais pas encore. J'espère franchement que vous me direz ce que vous en penser et que vous m'encouragerez.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde :)

** –**

**Chapitre 1**

J'écrivais ma propre vie. Sur papier, une suite de mot. Je ne censurais rien. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas grand chose à cacher. En alignant les lettres, je tentais de comprendre. Comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée là, à ce que j'étais devenue aujourd'hui. Cette femme triste et malheureuse.

_Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Ma mère – de son prénom, Renée – vit avec Phil, son second mari, en Floride. Lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans, j'ai pris la décision d'aller habiter chez mon père, Charlie, shérif d'une petite bourgade du nom de Forks. Pluvieuse, froide, elle n'avait rien pour me plaire, lorsque je suis arrivée. _

_J'ai débarqué en milieu d'année, ce qui ne m'a néanmoins pas perturbée. Je me suis rapidement faite des amis, je n'ai eu aucun problème avec ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes professeurs. Le matin, je me levais, j'allais en cours, je revenais à la maison, le soir. Ma vie était ennuyante, monotone mais, par chance, j'avais un penchant prononcé pour ce que certains appellent la routine._ _Véritable fléau pour certaines personnes, elle m'était une véritable bénédiction. Elle me permettait de garder une totale emprise sur ma vie. Puis, j'ai rencontré Edward. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à la première seconde où je l'ai vu. Il était si beau, ce jour-là, à la cafétéria, que je n'ai pas pu lui résister. _

_Je me souviens de notre premier baiser, à la clairière, de ma première rencontre avec l'intégralité de sa famille. Alice et Emmett mais aussi Esmée et Carlisle. Par la suite, j'ai rencontré Jasper et Rosalie, le mari et la femme d'Alice et Emmett. Ils avaient déjà fini le lycée, eux, alors qu'Edward n'était qu'en troisième, tout comme moi. Je me souviens aussi de notre première fois, du corps d'Edward, contre le mien, si doux, si patient. Nos halètements, nos caresses… Puis, sa demande en mariage, lorsque nous étions en terminale. Il m'avait emmenée dans une magnifique clairière, avait dit qu'il souhaitait me faire une surprise. Lorsque nous étions arrivés, il avait posé un genou à terre, avait sorti un écrin de la poche de sa veste et m'avait demandé de l'épouser, une fois que nous aurions nos diplômes. J'avais accepté, évidemment. Je l'aimais tellement…_

_Edward m'a, je pense, tout promis. L'amour, les études, l'argent… Je n'aurai jamais besoin de travailler, n'aurai jamais à m'inquiéter, disait-il. _Don't worry life is easy_, murmurait-il parfois à mon oreille, sachant pertinemment qu'AaRON était, de loin, mon chanteur favori. Et je le croyais, je pensais tant que la vie serait belle…_

_Nous avons terminé le lycée, sommes allés à l'université. Harvard, dans le Massachussetts. Edward a suivi une filiale de commerce, alors que j'avais pris littérature. Nous étions souvent séparés mais le soir arrivait toujours. Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient loué un luxueux loft à Cambridge. Nous nous y retrouvions toujours, affamés l'un de l'autre. Puis, le temps a passé. Nous avons été diplômés. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose a changé. Nous sommes devenus adultes, je crois. Je crois que c'est pour cela, oui. Nous avons mûri. _

_Edward et moi, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, nous nous sommes installés à New York, à Manhattan, en même temps. Nous vivons dans le même immeuble, à la différence que nous possédons, Edward et moi, le quarante-septième étage du gratte-ciel. Alice et Jasper n'ont pu faire l'acquisition que du quarantième. Je pense pouvoir dire que l'endroit me plaît. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne me comprends plus, ne comprends plus mes désirs, mes envies, mes sentiments. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je veux. Je n'arrive qu'à me remettre en doute. _

_Edward travaille presque douze heures par jour. Lorsqu'il rentre à l'appartement, il est épuisé, part directement se coucher. Nous ne nous parlons presque plus, ou alors n'est-ce qu'une impression de ma part, je ne sais pas. _

_Il me manque. Je ne le reconnais plus. Lui qui était, à l'époque, musicien à ses heures perdues, amant passionné et amoureux transi n'est aujourd'hui plus qu'un étranger à mes yeux. Je l'aime, pourtant… je crois. Je ne sais plus._

_Que dois-je faire ? Je ne comprends pas la mélancolie qui m'imprègne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, d'avoir laissé une partie de moi sur la route de mon existence. _

_Edward… reviens-moi !_

Je me relus une troisième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, exactement ? Qu'avais-je ? De quel mal étais-je gagnée ? La solitude ? Le manque d'affecti…

-Bella, je suis rentré ! Tu es là ?

Je rangeai rapidement les feuillets que je tenais dans les mains, dans mon bureau. Edward ne le fouillait jamais. Premièrement, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait confiance en moi, foi en mon amour. Sans doute aurait-il dû se méfier plus… Et, deuxièmement, ce bureau était celui sur lequel j'écrivais les pages de mon second roman. Le premier était terminé depuis six mois. Il devait être en cours de lecture dans différentes maisons d'édition qui se bornaient à ne pas me donner de réponses. A moins qu'elles soient négatives…

Edward ne venait pas mettre son nez dans mes affaires pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne se souciait pour ainsi dire plus de moi. J'étais presque invisible, à ses yeux. Il se levait, le matin, se douchait, s'habillait de ces horribles costumes qui le faisait ressembler à un pingouin, m'embrassait à peine puis s'en allait.

-Je suis là, lui répondis-je !

Il pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Je n'aimais pas les lumières trop fortes, trop crues. Je préférai les ambiances tamisées. Elles étaient propices à la création.

-Bonsoir, déclara-t-il en me souriant.

-Bonsoir…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'en aille après que je lui ai retourné notre « civilité quotidienne », qu'il aille prendre une douche, avaler quelque chose dans le frigo puis s'endormir dans le canapé mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne quitta pas la pièce, sembla vouloir s'éterniser. Prise de court, je ne savais pas de quoi lui parler, ce qui instaura un silence gênant, entre nous. Cela ne le perturba néanmoins pas, lui. Il ne se défaisait pas de son sourire, s'approchait lentement de moi. Je me relevai, craignant le pire. Que se passait-il ? Avais-je de l'or pendu au dessus de la tête ? A moins que ce soit au bout des ongles… Edward n'était obsédé que par une chose, ces derniers temps, le chiffre que faisait la société d'import/export qu'il dirigeait depuis qu'il l'avait rachetée.

L'argent.

Et je haïssais cela.

-Il y a un problème, demandai-je ?

-Aucun, pourquoi ? Il devrait ?

-Non, mais…

Son corps touchait le mien, à présent. Je sentais la chaleur émaner de son corps, son haleine mentholée effleurer ma joue. Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à ma nuque, puis me tira contre son visage. Nous lèvres se trouvèrent comme elles ne s'étaient pas trouvées depuis plusieurs mois. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je le retrouvais, l'espace de quelques instants.

Je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma peau, me faire frémir de plaisir. Depuis combien de temps n'avions-nous pas eu de relation intime ? Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-il pas touchée comme il le faisait en cet instant ? J'en profitais comme jamais, craignant que cela ne se reproduise pas avant Thanksgiving, l'année prochaine.

-Ed… ward, gémis-je…

Alors que je pensais enfin pouvoir obtenir de l'intention de sa part, de l'amour, ce dont j'étais en manque, il mit fin à notre étreinte.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Pas ce soir. Je suis totalement…

-…épuisé, terminai-je ?

-Exactement !

-Tu es tout le temps épuisé, Edward.

Je sentis que je venais de dire quelque chose que j'aurai dû taire. Edward n'appréciait pas que je me plaigne du fait qu'il ne faisait que de travailler.

-Je bosse, vois-tu ? Je me lève à six heures, tous les matins, même le dimanche. J'arrive au bureau à neuf heures, ne reviens jamais avant vingt heures trente ! Que je sois épuisé, c'est parfaitement normal.

Je décidai de ne pas me laisser faire, cette fois-ci. Il fallait que nous discutions, lui et moi, que nous parlions sérieusement. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'existais, moi aussi, qu'il me manquait et que j'avais un minimum besoin de sa présence.

-Peut-être devrais-tu donc envisager de faire moins d'heures !

-Bah voyons ! Et faire faillite ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je sois la risée de ma famille ? C'est fini, la fac', Bella ! Je subviens seul à nos besoins ! Mes parents me laissent me débrouiller et crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles !

Il haussait le ton, ce qui n'était pas bon. Je craignais le pire. Edward était très susceptible, depuis quelques temps, lorsque nous parlions d'argent.

-Edward, tu…

-Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, Isabella, je t'ai promis que je ne t'offrirai jamais que le meilleur. Le meilleur et rien d'autre. Ce que je fais, je le fais aussi pour toi !

Comment pouvait-il dire cela alors que j'étais aujourd'hui malheureuse ? J'avais besoin de lui, besoin qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aimait encore, s'il ne souhaitait pas que _je le fasse encore_.

Je me relevai, moi-même en colère, à présent. Il se fichait bien de moi, en réalité. Il essayait de sauver les apparences même s'il n'y avait, en réalité, plus rien à sauver. Notre couple était mort, comme si nous n'étions pas mariés depuis cinq ans mais depuis vingt.

-Je me fiche royalement de savoir ce que tu fais de tes journées, de pour qui tu les fais, tu entends, Edward ?

Je vis son visage prendre une expression nouvelle. L'incrédulité. Jamais je ne me rebellais. Je me contentais d'avaler ce qu'Edward me disait, ses justifications douteuses, comme du pain béni. Que je hausse la voix ne me ressemblais pas, Edward n'en avait pas l'habitude, ne s'y attendait pas.

-Pardon ?

-J'en ai assez de te voir disparaître, toute la journée ! J'en ai assez de me dire que je ne suis plus qu'un objet complémentaire, un trophée poussiéreux devant lequel tu passes, parfois, mais que tu ne regardes jamais !

-Tu es ridicule, Bella, continua-t-il, tout en enlevant sa veste et desserrant sa cravate.

-Ridicule ?

-Exactement ! Nous sommes à New York, Bella. C'est la crise. Le marché est impitoyable. Il n'y a pas de place, ici, pour les faibles et les paresseux ! Et si, maintenant, tu le permets, j'aimerai aller me coucher. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même !

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, une larme perlant au coin de mon œil.

-Va donc te coucher, Edward, déclarai-je, la voix tremblante ! Vas-y donc mais tu iras seul !

Ses traits se décomposèrent. Avait-il donc compris ? S'était-il rendu compte du mal qu'il nous faisait subir à tous deux ? Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, de travailler autant. Sa santé en pâtirait forcément un jour ou l'autre. Notre couple, lui, en prenait déjà gros.

Edward voulut s'approcher une nouvelle fois de moi mais je reculais. C'était trop tard, pour aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais plus le voir, maintenant, souhaitais seulement qu'il disparaisse de ma vue, que je puisse quitter l'appartement et me promener, dans la rue, aller près de l'Hudson, peut-être, ou aller _le_ voir.

-Va te coucher, repris-je plus fortement ! Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Bella, soupira-t-il…

Ses bras entourèrent mon corps, me soulageant du poids que j'avais sur les épaules, de la mélancolie qui me hantait mais qu'il refusait d'admettre.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais, non ? C'est pour nous que je fais ça, pour que nous n'ayons jamais à avoir peur du besoin, pour que tu n'aies à t'inquiéter de rien, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai promis que la vie serait belle, avec moi. Je m'efforce de la rendre ainsi, mon amour… Rappelle-toi ! _Don't worry life is easy…_

Ces mots ne me touchèrent pas autant qu'ils auraient dû. Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-il pas appelée _mon amour _? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas cité AaRON, ne m'avait-il pas rappelé la douce époque de l'insouciance ?

Mais sa façon de dire que l'argent ferait notre bonheur me répugnait. Comme si c'était ma faute, s'il travaillait autant, uniquement pour moi et non pas pour son égo démesuré, sa passion de l'argent.

Je lui rendis son étreinte mais sans aucun enthousiasme. L'instant magique avait pris fin à l'instant où il avait coupé court à notre étreinte, la première. Puis, je tentais de le repousser. J'en avais assez pour aujourd'hui, assez de batailler dans le vide. Il ne me relâchait néanmoins pas.

-Lâche-moi, lui intimai-je faiblement !

-Bella…

-S'il te plaît, laisse tomber ! Ce n'est pas grave.

Edward défit la prise qu'il avait autour de mon corps, acceptant ainsi sa défaite. Sa défaite ? Mais que dis-je ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'Edward ne se battait plus pour moi.

Il quitta la pièce, sans un dernier regard. Je réfléchis, quelques instants, à ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de repousser Edward alors qu'il baissait enfin les armes, que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait semblé se préoccuper un minimum de moi. N'aurai-je pas dû me contenter de ce qu'il me donnait ? Quelques caresses, un véritable baiser puis son départ pour le lit ? Lui en demandai-je trop ? Etais-je trop exigeante envers lui ? Ne pensais-je trop qu'à moi ? Etais-je à ce point égoïste ?

Je me rassis à mon bureau et sortis les feuillets du tiroir dans lequel je les avais rapidement fourrés. Je les relus, une fois, deux fois… puis, j'ajoutai encore, une fois que j'eus trouvé un stylo :

_J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je suis encore jeune. J'ai néanmoins toujours fait les choses très vite. J'ai toujours vécu avant l'heure. J'ai toujours été très indépendante. A l'époque, j'avais le désir de tomber amoureuse, de faire des études, de me marier. Tout cela, je l'ai accompli. Mais, à l'époque, j'avais aussi un autre désir : avoir une famille, des enfants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Edward, lui et moi n'en ayant jamais véritablement parlé. J'imagine néanmoins très bien que cela n'entre pas dans ses plans. Des enfants ? Alors qu'il est déjà si fatigué, en rentrant, le soir ? Alors qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'en occuper ? Les cris et les pleurs, au milieu de la nuit, l'empêcheraient de se reposer. Je n'avais donc pas le besoin d'entamer ce sujet avec lui, du fait que je n'avais aucun mal à anticiper sa réponse. _

_Un refus catégorique. _

_Je pense savoir quand est-ce que tout a dérapé, quand est-ce que j'ai définitivement perdu cette étincelle qui scintillait entre lui et moi. Quand est-ce que tout est mort, que j'ai perdu tout espoir._

_Ce fut quelques minutes _après.

_Lors de la première fois._

_Le jour de ma première trahison. _

_Je _l'_ai rencontré il y a un an. C'était à l'une de ses innombrables soirées mondaines dans lesquelles Edward savait si bien m'emmener. Je hais ses réunions, mais je sais que cela fait partie de la vie d'Edward. Il a été élevé ainsi, dans ce luxe. Esmée et Carlisle l'ont éduqué ainsi. Ca me fait mal, parfois. Mal de le voir apprécier ce milieu mondain alors que je viens moi-même d'une classe très moyenne, si ce n'est précaire. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas l'avoir mérité. Ce sentiment est amplifié à chaque fois que je _le _retrouve, _lui. _A chaque fois que nous passons à l'acte, que je jouis de ses caresses, ainsi que lui des miennes. A chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Avec _lui, _je me sens à nouveau aimée, choyée. Je me sens à nouveau femme. J'oublie ma solitude. Je reprends confiance en moi, en mes capacités, au fait que je suis encore capable d'attirer un homme. _

_Mais finit toujours par arriver : la culpabilité. J'aime Edward. Plus que tout au monde. Je serai prête à tout pour lui. Sans doute suis-je folle de m'accrocher autant à lui, malgré que nous puissions à peine parler de nous comme d'un couple. Je ne le lui dis néanmoins pas comme ça. Aujourd'hui, c'était particulier. Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de l'attirer à moi par un stratagème pitoyable. J'ai essayé de lui faire pitié. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il me manquait, que j'avais besoin de lui, en me rabaissant, en me faisant passer pour une épousée éplorée. _

_Mais j'ai moi aussi un égo, une certaine fierté. Et parfois j'aimerai lui dire : « Edward, continue comme ça, parce que de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »_

Je rangeai les feuillets car cela me fit mal de continuer, de voir ce dont j'étais capable de coucher sur papier. J'entendis Edward fermer la porte de notre chambre. Etait-ce là un signe ? Ne voulait-il donc pas que je le rejoigne ? Qu'importe, je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'allais m'en aller, ce soir. Je lui ferai croire que j'allai voir Angela, s'il venait à me demander où je me rendais.

J'allai au corridor, attrapai mon sac à main, regardai dans le miroir, face à moi, si ma jupe – tirée d'un tailleur trop serré – ainsi que mon chemisier – bleu nuit, en soie véritable – étaient bien ajustés. J'enfilai une paire de chaussures à talons trop hauts – des Jimmy Choo, peut-être, c'était Alice qui me les avait achetées – retirai un manteau d'automne Burberry de son cintre et le passai sur mes épaules.

Puis, je quittai l'appartement.

Clairement, je n'aimais pas New York. Je n'étais pas une citadine. Avec Charlie, j'avais découvert à quel point il était relaxant de vivre dans l'atmosphère calme des villes telles que Forks. J'aimais connaître les gens qui vivaient autour de moi, cela me permettait de préserver la fameuse routine dont j'étais adepte.

A New York, tout était différent. Je ne connaissais pas grand monde, à l'exception des personnes que je croisais, lors des soirées mondaines qui semblaient tant passionner Edward. Des personnes d'une incroyable hypocrisie, au sourire figé. Il y avait deux groupes de gens bien distincts, dans la bonne société de New York. Le premier était composé des personnes qui trouvaient leur bonheur dans le malheur des autres. Ces personnes n'avaient aucune compassion, créaient des rumeurs destructrices, jouaient avec la vie des gens. Le second groupe était le groupe des _lucides. _Des personnes qui comprenaient que la vie, ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas l'argent, la renommée, le statut social. Elles haïssaient leur vie, leur milieu, mais ne pouvaient s'enfuir, tenter autre chose. La peur de l'inconnu, la réputation familiale, le système…

Je me trouvais dans cette seconde catégorie.

Lorsque je sortis de l'immeuble, je hélai un taxi. Je montai après qu'il se soit arrêté et lui demandai de me déposer sur la Cinquième Avenue. S'il y avait bien un lieu que je haïssais, c'était celui-ci. J'avais en horreur cet Oxford Street, cet… ce Champs-Elysées new-yorkais.

Luxure à tout prix, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Sans doute que je me promènerai en guenilles, si Alice ne remplissait pas mon dressing deux fois par mois. Néanmoins, c'était ici qu'_il_ habitait. Avant de pénétrer son immeuble, j'inspirai l'air frais de la nuit. Cela m'était infiniment agréable, après ma dispute avec Edward. Puis, j'entrai. Le portier me souhaita le bonsoir, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire que je puisse passer une bonne soirée, puis je montai au cinquième. _Il _vivait dans une vieille bâtisse, un lieu ancien qui faisait partie intégrante de l'histoire de la ville. Son appartement lui coûtait des milliers et des milliers de dollars par mois.

J'arrivai devant sa porte, frappai. Il vint m'ouvrir, moins de quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

Je ne le voyais que l'après-midi, lorsqu'Edward était au travail, d'habitude. Le fait que je vienne le retrouver à vingt-deux heures trente devait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant au fait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Edward et moi.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de te rendre visite, maintenant, James ?

Il sourit, m'enroba de son regard charmeur, presque… amoureux.

-Si, bien sûr ! Entre !

J'aimais l'appartement de James, ce mélange entre le vieux et la modernité. J'aimais son canapé, l'écran plat, à l'angle de la pièce. Le tableau abstrait, à côté. J'aimais lorsqu'il arrivait, derrière moi, lui, et qu'il passait ses mains sur ma taille, embrassait le creux de mon cou.

-Edward n'est pas rentré, ce soir, me demanda-t-il, ses doigts caressant ma peau ?

-Si, répondis-je.

-Et ?

-Et rien !

Je me retournai, attrapai sa nuque d'une main, le tirai à moi, l'embrassai. Je rapprochai nos corps alors que nos respirations s'emballaient. Son torse appuyait merveilleusement contre ma poitrine, nos haleines se mélangeant, nos souffles se mêlant. Puis, alors que je prenais mon temps, il devint soudainement empressé. Il me plaqua contre le mur, derrière moi, sa main gauche caressant l'une de mes cuisses, la droite malaxant avec vigueur mon sein gauche. Ma respiration était en lambeaux. Je ne faisais plus que ressentir, m'abandonnant à la totale emprise qu'il avait sur mes sens, à la capacité qu'il avait à me faire me sentir bien.

Je repris soudainement les commandes. J'aimais avoir le contrôle, lorsque j'étais avec James. Je lui retirai sa chemise, décrochai la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonnai son pantalon. James roula ses hanches contre les miennes, me faisant sentir à quel point il avait envie de moi.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il à mon oreille !

Cela faisait longtemps, en effet, que nous ne nous étions plus rencontrés. C'était moi qui le contactais, qui venais chez lui et jamais l'inverse. C'était moi qui décidais lorsque j'avais besoin de ses… compétences prodigieuses.

-Toi aussi, lui répondis-je, sans même mentir.

Lorsqu'Edward se faisait de plus en plus distant, lorsqu'il me donnait de faux espoirs, comme ce soir, j'avais incommensurablement besoin de lui. Je pensais à son visage à chaque seconde. Il m'obsédait, pour ainsi dire, bien qu'entre lui et moi, ce n'était pas l'amour qui nous guidait. Juste le sexe.

Soudainement, je fus soulevée du sol. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il nous menait jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était une pièce sobrement parée, tout à l'image du salon.

Je fus sauvagement jetée sur le lit. James finit de retirer son pantalon, monta sur le lit, une jambe de chaque côté de ma taille. Il défit soigneusement chaque bouton de mon chemisier qu'il envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fit de même avec ma jupe, frôlant volontairement ma peau de ses doigts experts. Son visage se rapprocha du mien mais il me refusa un baiser avec taquinerie.

-James, gémis-je…

Ses lèvres longèrent la courbe de ma mâchoire, puis de ma poitrine qui n'était plus protégée que de mon soutien-gorge. Tout en continuant sur la même trajectoire verticale, il retira le fin tissu qui protégeait encore mon intimité. Je retirai moi-même mon soutif, me retrouvant ainsi nue face à son regard désireux, avide.

La force de mon désir me rendait folle. Folle et insatisfaite. Je voulais le sentir, ses mains, sa bouche, son sexe. Je voulais tout de lui, tout de suite, d'une manière irréfléchie, totalement incontrôlable.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je me dégageai de son emprise et le retournai, reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Je passai une main dans son caleçon, attrapai son membre et le libérai de sa prison.

-Oh, Bella, oui ! Continue…

J'en avais assez des préliminaires. Il me rendait folle. J'étais tellement excitée, en cet instant, que je me sentis obligée de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je retirai son caleçon, passai une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille et approchai son membre de mon entrée. James attrapa mes hanches et, d'un coup de rein puissant, me pénétra. Je gémis de bien être, de satisfaction. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, fermai les yeux et suivis le rythme que m'imposai James. Je m'abaissais ensuite contre lui, contre son torse, le frôlai de mes lèvres, remontai jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrassai. A force de va-et-viens, je sentis l'orgasme monter en moi. J'augmentai la cadence, laissai échapper des gémissements toujours plus puissants.

-James, je… Caresse-moi ! Je vais…

James s'assit contre la tête de lit. Il m'attira avec lui, ne descellant jamais nos corps. Ses mains quittèrent me hanches et vinrent se placer sur mes fesses, mes cuisses écartées. J'attirai son visage contre ma poitrine, passai mes mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque James passa un doigt entre mes lèvres intimes, exerçant une pression absolument insoutenable sur mon clitoris, que j'atteignis enfin l'orgasme, l'entrainant lui aussi dans la jouissance.

Nous patientâmes plusieurs minutes, l'un dans l'autre, avant que je ne me retire et me couche à ses côtés. Je fermai les yeux, sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi, puis je m'endormis.

Ce fut James qui me réveilla. Ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou, mon épaule, mon bras… Je souris, ouvris difficilement les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière.

-Bonjour, belle Bella !

Son visage était si proche du mien que je n'eus aucune peine à l'embrasser. Je savourais le goût de ses lèvres, leur douceur. James était beau, indéniablement. Ses cheveux châtains, presque blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu océan… Son sourire, ressemblant étrangement à celui d'Edward, avant, lorsqu'il lui arrivait encore de m'en adresser.

-Bonjour, toi, lui répondis-je. Comment ça va ?

-J'ai passé une nuit… fabuleuse. Ma… maîtresse est passée me voir, hier au soir, sans même me prévenir. C'a été une bien bonne surprise. Très agréable.

-Arrête de te ficher de moi, James !

-Je ne me fiche pas de toi, répondit-il. Je suis content que tu sois venue, qu'on ait passé la nuit ensembles, même si j'avoue que je m'inquiète.

-De quoi ?

-De toi. De ta visite. Que s'est-il passé avec ton mari pour que tu quittes ton domicile à une heure pareille ? Pour que tu viennes me rejoindre, assoiffée de sexe et l'air… totalement désespéré ?

Je ne répondis pas, craignant sa réaction. James était vraiment… gentil. Il me connaissait mieux que ce que je pensais. Avec le temps, il avait appris à me déchiffrer, à lire sur les traits de mon visage. L'angoisse, l'amour, ainsi que la culpabilité, parfois.

-Bella ? Tu as des ennuis, avec…

-Non ! Non, non. Nous… nous avons seulement parlé, lui et moi, et… enfin… la conversation n'a pas pris la tournure que j'espérais. Je n'ai rien pu en tirer.

James frôla ma joue de ses doigts. Je me laissai aller à cette douce caresse, accalmie de la détresse qui me rongeait.

-Quitte-le, Bella, qu'il souffla à mon oreille !

Je me figeai. Non ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! James n'était pas sensé me dire ça !

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Quitte-le et reste avec moi, Bella, me coupa-t-il ! Je t'aime ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime et jamais je ne te ferai souffrir comme il te fait souffrir, Bella ! Tu serais heureuse, avec moi. Je t'offrirai tout et…

-Edward m'a tout donné, James, rétorquai-je fortement !

-Tu te mens à toi-même, Bella ! Tu te mens et tu le sais ! Edward t'échappe. Il s'éloigne de toi. Tu ne l'intéresse plus et…

-Comment oses-tu, m'écriai-je !

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et quittai le lit. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant que mes jambes ne soient aptes à supporter mon poids et je faillis m'étaler, lorsque je me levai.

Je me dirigeai vers l'immense baie vitrée, totalement nue. Qui pouvait me voir, depuis là ? J'avais néanmoins une vue plongeante sur la Cinquième Avenue. Les gens défilaient, sous moi, se pressaient au travail, entraient dans des boutiques, hélaient des taxis qui leur passaient sous le nez… Etait-ce donc ça, ma vie, maintenant ? Regarder celle des autres tout en détruisant la mienne ? Je refusais cela ! J'aimais Edward, plus que tout. Mais… Je l'avais trahi, encore. Je l'avais trompé avec un homme qu'il connaissait. Certes, ils n'étaient pas amis, seulement des… connaissances. Pourrait-il me pardonner, s'il venait à être au courant ?

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'aurai pas dû.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Non, il n'aurait pas dû. Car cela ne pouvait plus continuer, maintenant. Plus maintenant que je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je refusais que James souffre, mais il était temps que je mette fin à notre relation. J'étais allée beaucoup trop loin avec lui.

-Il faut que nous cessions de nous voir, déclarai-je, impassible.

-Bella…

Je le sentis se rapprocher, passer ses mains sur ma taille, me serrer contre son torse. Je ne me laissai néanmoins pas influencer.

-Laisse-moi aller prendre une douche, s'il te plaît. Ensuite, je rentre chez moi et toi et moi... il n'y aura plus de toi et moi, voilà. Je suis désolée.

–

Alors, alors ? Comment ?

Etonnées ? James est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, même si j'avoue changer son caractère, par rapport à l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous vous l'êtes imaginés avec des cheveux courts, hein ? Que toutes celles qui ont déjà vu Cam Gigandet dans Unborn ou Burlesque lèvent la main ! xD *Il y est magnifique ! Bavvvvve ! :P*

Enfin, le lemon. C'est la première fois que je fais un vrai lemon (ADCT, ça comptait pas, j'en étais pas fière -') ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous vous réjouissez de lire le prochain chapitre, très… violent, dirons-nous. :( Edward découvre le pot aux roses)

Please, un petit commentaire ?


	2. La faute à Eve

**Wouaaaaaah, trop fun :)**

Je ne pensais pas que cette fiction plairait autant. Par conséquent, je me suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment dépêchée de vous écrire la suite. Et je n'en suis pas peu fière, je dois bien le dire.

Néanmoins, attention, à certaines personnes. Ce chapitre comporte des scène violentes, donc si vous n'aviez pas encore compris le pourquoi du M de cette fiction, cela va être réglé dans ce chapitre.

Un grand merci à **tiftouff19, diana, Habswifes, Rosabella01, calimero59, Lea1985, twilight0507, lamue12, Fraisychocolat, Lugabby, Mariotte** et **sweat-tear**. Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise et que vous laissiez votre avis.

**Tiftouff19**, j'espère que tu as aimé le concert et que c'est un groupe qui dégage une bonne ambiance. J'ai réussi à obtenir des billets pour aller les voir en janvier. J'espère ne pas avoir gaspillé mon argent mais j'en doute. )

**Lugabby**, alors difficile de répondre à ta question. Cette fiction va-t-elle vraiment tourner et finir BellaxJames. J'avoue qu'avant d'avoir écrit ce chapitre, je t'aurai répondu non. Maintenant, néanmoins, il y a de fortes chances pour que je revoie le cours des événements. Franchement, je ne sais pas. Seul le temps nous le dira, à toi comme à moi ^^'

Bonne lecture :)

–

**Chapitre 2**

Je me douchai rapidement puis sortis de la baignoire. J'attrapai le linge de James et le passai autour de mon corps, tout en inspirant son odeur. Elle allait me manquer, indéniablement. James était important pour moi. Il était mon unique soutient contre l'indifférence d'Edward.

Il m'était arrivé de parler de mes problèmes à Alice. Lorsque je le faisais, elle passait une main rassurante dans mon dos, me promettait qu'elle allait parler à son frère, puis nous nous quittions, après qu'elle m'ait donné un sac – si ce n'est plusieurs – débordant de nouveaux vêtements hors de prix.

Malgré mes discussions avec Alice, le comportement d'Edward ne changeait jamais. C'était pour cela que j'affirmais que James était mon unique salut. Néanmoins, un fait nouveau m'était apparu, aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cela faisait longtemps qu'il en était ainsi, je n'en savais rien. Peut-être m'étais-je voilée la face, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était fort probable.

Aujourd'hui, James m'avait annoncé qu'il m'aimait. Il m'aimait au point de me demander de tout quitter. Edward, en réalité, mais cela revenait au même.

Je fermai les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que les événements se passent ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à garder le parfait contrôle de la situation ? N'avais-je pas été assez claire, avec James ? Je ne voulais pas former un couple, avec lui. Il n'était qu'une distraction, pour moi, et il le savait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Au contraire, jusqu'à ce jour, il avait même eu l'air d'apprécier.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer en moi ? Après tout, j'étais une personne assez banale. Une brune aux yeux bruns. Il était déjà étrange qu'Edward soit tombé amoureux de moi, par le passé, mais qu'un deuxième homme veuille à tout prix m'arracher des bras de mon mari me rendait totalement sceptique.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, fermai derrière moi. James s'était habillé. Jeans, T-shirt sans manche noir, il était l'antithèse même d'Edward qui, depuis plus d'un an maintenant, ne s'habillait plus que d'horribles costumes à chemises blanches.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer James à Edward, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il était libre, tellement heureux de vivre, tellement amoureux, à cet époque-là. Maintenant, que lui restait-il ? Sa société ? L'argent ? Notre appartement avec vue sur la baie de New York ? Sa… réputation ? Pour moi, tout cela, ce n'était rein, en comparaison de ce que j'avais perdu.

Lui.

-Bella, tout va bien ? Tu es pâle !

James s'approcha de moi, tenta de frôler mon visage de ses doigts. Je ne le laissai néanmoins pas faire. Je nous faisais déjà bien assez souffrir, il était, par conséquent, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

-C'est ridicule, Bella ! Pourquoi…

-Je vais appeler un taxi, le coupai-je… Il est temps que je rentre.

-Tu ne crains pas Edward, qu'il me demanda ?

-Non.

Et je ne mentais pas. A cette heure-ci – il était passé dix heures – il avait déjà quitté le loft. Il devait travailler d'arrache-pied afin de nous rendre plus riche que nous ne l'étions déjà. Sans doute avait-il même oublié notre dispute de la veille. Je ne craignais donc rien.

-Je vais te ramener !

-James…

-Tu veux mettre fin à notre relation ? Très bien. Laisse-moi au moins te rendre un dernier service. Laisse-moi le temps… de te dire au revoir.

Et pour la première fois, je vis de la peine dans son regard. James m'aimait, c'était un fait indéniable. Il suffisait de voir la souffrance imprimée sur son visage. En cet instant, je pus lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je m'en veux, murmurai-je… d'avoir laissé les choses dégénérer ainsi.

James secoua la tête et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne le repoussai pas, je n'en avais pas le courage. Au contraire, je passai une main derrière sa tête. Elle s'était nichée dans le creux de mon cou et je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau, dans un ultime baiser.

-Allons-y, déclara-t-il !

Nous quittâmes son appartement, prîmes l'ascenseur et nous dirigeâmes en direction de sa voiture : une mini cooper décapotable noir. Je souris devant cette simplicité. Personnellement, je n'avais pas de voiture. Enfin… j'avais une voiture mais je ne la sortais jamais. J'avais essayé une fois de rouler dans New York, et bien… plus jamais !

Edward, lui, lorsque nous sortions pour une quelconque raison – un bal de charité ou le vernissage d'une nouvelle exposition de Carmen, sa tante (vernissage qui ne comprend que le gratin de la bourgeoisie New-Yorkaise) – nous sortions en Mercedes ou en limousine. Cette mini cooper, c'était la Volvo argentée dont Edward s'était débarrassé, à la fin de ses études. Cela m'avait brisé le cœur, lorsqu'il l'avait vendue. Nous avions passé tant de bons moments, ensembles, à l'intérieur. Elle était reliée à tant de souvenirs que j'avais dû me retenir de pleurer. Je ne lui avais jamais avoué ma peine, il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Puis, la suite, vous la connaissez.

-Tu montes, Bella ?

Je sortis de mes rêveries et revint à la réalité. Je grimpai dans la voiture, refermai la portière et James démarra. Rapidement, nous nous élançâmes à travers la Cinquième Avenue. Le vent me fouettait le visage. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant cette douce liberté. Heureusement, l'heure de pointe n'était pas encore là. D'ici une heure, cette route ne serait plus qu'un bouchon aux klaxons hurlant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant mon immeuble, James ralentit, puis s'arrêta sur une place. Il n'arrêta néanmoins pas le moteur.

-Alors ? C'est ici que tout se finit ?

Je secouai la tête de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Je le regardai mais il évitait de croiser mes yeux. Je tendis la main en direction de son visage, lui fit ce que je lui avais refusé. Je le touchai une dernière fois, le caressai tendrement. Il roula son visage dans ma main, soupira, puis… il était temps.

J'attrapai mon sac, à mes pieds, et sortis du véhicule. J'attendis encore quelques secondes, presque une minute, face à la mini, puis gagnai le hall de l'immeuble. J'entendis la voiture rugir, les pneus crisser, et je sus que c'était la fin.

Je regardai les étages défiler. Trente-deux, trente-trois, trente-quatre… Quarante-cinq, qarante-six, quarante-sept. Un _ding _m'annonça que j'étais arrivée. L'ascenseur arrivait directement dans l'appartement. Pour y pénétrer, il fallait la clé, l'incruster dans la fente et la faire pivoter d'un quart de tour. Alors, enfin, les portes s'ouvraient.

J'avançais lentement, perdue. N'aurai-je pas dû accepter la proposition que me faisait James ? N'aurai-je pas dû quitter Edward, le laisser m'aimer et me laisser moi-même aller à mes sentiments ? Ma vie aurait-elle néanmoins du sens, sans Edward ? Il était tout ce que j'avais, je le savais. Lui, sa famille. Cela faisait des années que Renée ne me donnait plus de nouvelles d'elle et Charlie… enfin… il n'avait jamais approuvé le fait que je me marie si jeune. Sa propre expérience l'avait mis en garde contre les folles passions de la jeunesse. Je ne l'avais malheureusement pas écouté, lorsqu'il m'avait demandé d'attendre.

J'étais si stupide, à l'époque…

Je souhaitais regagner la chambre. _Notre_ chambre, le _lit conjugal. _Je souhaitais me coucher, pleurer un bon coup afin de pouvoir me reprendre avant qu'Edward ne réapparaisse, d'ici ce soir.

C'est à ce moment-là que je l'entendis. Lorsque je passai dans le salon.

-Où étais-tu ?

Je me retournai vivement, effrayée par cette voix qui n'était pas sensée être là.

Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Où. Etais. Tu, répéta-t-il en décortiquant chaque mot ?

Je ne savais pas que lui répondre. N'avais-je pas inventé une excuse, la veille ? Une phrase prémâchée qu'il me suffisait de lui ressortir ? Là ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant !

Malheureusement, aucun mot ne voulut franchir le seuil de ma bouche. Pas même un petit gémissement. Je détournai le regard, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je compris, en cet instant, par mes yeux le fuyant, que je venais de signer mes aveux.

Edward était habillé comme s'il allait travailler, au détail près qu'il n'avait pas enfilé sa veste.

-Tu n'es pas encore parti au bureau, réussis-je à lui demander, la voix tremblante ?

-Comme tu peux le constater : non. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, réponds à la mienne !

Il se releva, s'approcha lentement. Je le sentais de plus en plus proche de moi. Sa présence m'oppressait. Je fermai les yeux, tentant vainement de contrôler mes pulsations cardiaques. Edward était maintenant si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle, contre mon visage. Il se pencha sur moi puis, ce que je craignais le plus arriva : il perdit son sang froid. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de mon cou. Il me plaqua contre le mur, derrière moi, m'étranglant.

-Ed… ward…

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Une larme de douleur mentale plus que physique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Edward n'avait jamais été violent. Mais là, maintenant…

-Explique-moi, mon amour, pourquoi tu es partie cette nuit. Et ensuite, reprit-il, tu me diras à qui appartient le parfum que je sens sur tes vêtements. Une fragrance très masculine, si tu veux mon avis…

J'étais à deux doigts de défaillir. L'oxygène n'atteignait plus mes poumons. Je ne respirais plus, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le courage de me défendre. D'un brusque mouvement, je réussis à me dégager de son emprise. Je pus à nouveau inspirer profondément mais l'air n'eut pas le temps de ressortir que je me retrouvais propulsée contre le canapé.

Il m'avait frappée.

Frappée. Et sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter.

-Dis-le moi ! C'est qui, hein ? Avec qui as-tu donc commis le pêché d'adultère ? Réponds-moi, hurla-t-il !

Je sentis un nouveau coup partir, m'atteindre au niveau de l'estomac. Puis un troisième et un quatrième. Au visage, ces deux derniers. La douleur était trop forte, trop puissante. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir. Mon cerveau n'était plus qu'un brouillard de peur et de confusion, de regrets, d'amour, de haine et de peine.

-Arrête, réussi-je à le supplier fortement, alors que j'étais repliée sur moi-même !

-Dis-moi qui, Bella !

Trois nouveau coups, plus puissants encore que les anciens. Je hurlai de douleur. Mon corps n'était plus qu'un énorme hématome.

-Dis-moi pourquoi, bon sang ! Je ne te suffis pas, c'est ça ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Moi je t'aime comme un dingue, Bella ! Je me tue à la tâche, putain ! Pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses mener la belle vie et toi… toi… tu te tapes le premier connard que tu croises !

Nouveau coup. Malgré mes larmes et mes yeux fermés, je percevais – ou pensait percevoir – les traits du visage d'Edward. Alors que ceux de James étaient ravagés par le chagrin, quelques minutes auparavant, ceux d'Edward n'étaient que haine, rancœur et colère.

-Parle, putain, Bella ! Dis quelque chose ! C'était juste une question de cul ? Juste ça ? Tu en attends plus de moi, de ce côté là ? C'est ça qui te manque ? Le fait que je ne t'écarte plus les jambes deux fois par jour ? C'est ça que tu aimerais ? Que je te prenne comme une chienne jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir ?

Je tremblais de toute part. Edward, ce langage… Cela ne lui correspondait pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, ça ne se pouvait pas. Puis, alors que je pensais que le plus dur était passé, Edward attrapa mon bras gauche, celui-là même qui protégeait la partie de mon visage qui n'était pas collée au cuire du canapé. Je me trouvais en position fœtale, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. D'un mouvement brusque, Edward réussit à me faire tomber au sol. Je poussai un cri de surprise puis fut trainée jusqu'au mur, derrière moi, là où il avait commencé par m'étrangler. Et l'horreur se produisit. Je l'entendis décrocher la boucle de son pantalon. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris les yeux. Edward, son sexe était à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il le prit entre ses mains, le conduisit jusqu'à ma bouche que je gardai hermétiquement close.

-Alors, Bella, ça ne t'intéresse plus, tout à coup ? Ouvre la bouche, mon amour ! Ouvre-là !

Je tremblais comme une feuille. Mes muscles étaient si contractés que j'en avais mal. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre supérieure puis ma joue fut en feu. Il m'avait giflée. Baffée, même, très violemment. Je laissai échapper des sanglots mais capitulai. Si cela le soulageait…

Il s'introduisit en moi, émit de violentes poussées. Je sentais son sexe devenir dur dans ma bouche, au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient. Je m'efforçai de ne pas vomir, de ne pas vomir, de ravaler la bile qui me montait à la gorge. Edward agrippa mes cheveux, sans ménagement aucun, puis finit pas venir en de longs jets salés. J'avalai difficilement puis, lorsqu'il me lâcha, je m'effondrai pitoyablement sur le sol.

Alors que je pensais que tout était maintenant terminé, Edward retourna mon corps, me positionnant à plat ventre. Je n'avais même plus le courage de dire non. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Mon corps tout entier n'était plus que douleur et ecchymoses, coupures sanglantes et hématomes.

Edward…

Il remonta ma jupe au dessus de mes fesses et me pénétra sans préliminaires. Cela était sans doute mieux, bien que la douleur fut atroce. Ses coups ne s'arrêtaient jamais, je ne ressentais aucun plaisir. Edward dut se pencher au dessus de moi, me retira brusquement mon chemisier. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et pris mes seins entre ses mains. Je fermai les yeux, essayai de m'imaginer avec James. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse, la passion qui envahissait ses yeux, lorsqu'ils croisaient les miens.

Edward, en agissant ainsi, affirmait sa domination sur mon corps, sa suprématie. Je lui appartenais, voilà ce que ça voulait dire. Je lui appartenais et il pouvait faire de moi tout ce qu'il désirait. Je n'étais plus une femme, aujourd'hui, j'étais _sa _femme. La _sienne._ Par conséquent je lui devais obéissance. Je devais accepter cela.

Je me rappelai une phrase… Deux phrases… Il fut un temps durant lequel Renée avait eu une « lubie religion ». Elle m'avait forcée à me rendre à l'église tous les dimanches et cette phrase… ces deux phrases…

_C'est dans la douleur que tu mettras des enfants au monde. Tes désirs se porteront vers ton mari, mais lui, il dominera sur toi. _

Connasse de Eve ! C'était de sa faute, tout cela. Si elle n'avait pas mangé de ce fruit…

Edward se tendit, vint à l'intérieur de moi, humiliation ultime. Il finit par se retirer, se relever et s'éloigner. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et me regarda, allongée au sol, épave de moi-même, de celle que je fus autrefois.

« C'est ça, Edward, admire le spectacle, » pensai-je.

-Je t'interdis de le revoir.

Il souffla bruyamment, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux…

-Je t'interdis de quitter l'appartement, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Tu restes ici, Bella. Je vais prendre ton portable, ton ordinateur et j'embarque le téléphone fixe. Je veux aussi tes clés de voiture, tes clés de l'appartement, l'argent liquide que tu as sur toi, ainsi que tes cartes et ton passeport.

Il se releva, s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je me repliai dans une position défensive. Edward passa ses mains sur mon corps, doucement, remettant mes habits en place. Il me prit dans ses bras qui étaient redevenus tendres. Il appuya mon visage contre son torse, tout en s'asseyant à même le sol. Il m'enveloppa dans un cocon de douceur, une douceur que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir éprouver.

Il venait de me faire tant de mal…

-Tu verras, Bella, tout ira bientôt mieux. Je ferai de telle sorte que tu te sentes à nouveau chez toi, ici. Parce que, Bella, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai positivement la tête, de peur qu'il me frappe encore.

-C'est bien. Parce que je t'aime, oui, plus que tout au monde. Et je ferai de telle sorte que tu m'aimes aussi, à nouveau. Qu'importe son nom, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est qu'il sorte de nos vies, que jamais tu ne le revoies.

Il se releva, me gardant fermement dans ses bras. Il alla me déposer dans le lit, notre lit, et je crus qu'il allait encore… je n'avais pas la force ne serait-ce que de le penser.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se changea, mit son premier costume dans le pouffe à linge sale et enfila le second. Puis, il fit ce qu'il avait dit. Il embarqua tout ce qui m'aurait permis de m'enfuir. Mon argent, mon téléphone, mon passeport, les clés de ma voiture, etc. Si je m'en allais maintenant, il n'y aurait qu'un endroit où je pourrai aller. Sept étages au dessous, supplier Alice et Jasper de m'aider. Edward savait néanmoins que je n'irai pas. Et il avait raison. Je refusais que sa sœur découvre ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'avais encore bien trop de respect pour lui.

En même temps, j'avais tellement honte. Alice vivait la parfaite histoire d'amour avec Jasper, son architecte. Tout allait très bien pour eux. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, au contraire.

« Jasper et moi sommes allés dîner dans un restaurant magnifique, hier. »

« Jasper essaye de travailler moins, encore. Il veut passer plus de temps avec moi. »

« Jasper est merveilleux. Il est tellement passionné. »

« Jasper aimerait des enfants. On pense se lancer bientôt. »

Edward revint, me secoua légèrement l'épaule afin de me faire remarquer sa présence.

-Je vais partir au bureau, d'accord ? Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard mais… enfin, j'ai pris du retard, aujourd'hui. Te concernant, mon amour, profite de ce temps pour dormir, te reposer. Tu en as besoin. Je t'aime, conclut-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis mes lèvres, et s'en alla.

…_il dominera sur toi. _

Non. Je refusais cela. Edward ne pouvait pas me violer et me tabasser alors que la seule chose que je réclamais, c'était un minimum d'attention. Un petit peu d'amour.

Mais comment faire ? Où devais-je aller ? La solution à cette seconde question me sauta au visage comme une évidence. Il fallait que je rejoigne James. Il m'aiderait, lui, j'en étais persuadée.

Je quittai le lit, quittai la chambre, l'appartement. Je gagnai la rue, pieds nus, débraillée. Les passants me regardaient étrangement mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour me demander si tout allait bien, non. Les gens accéléraient l'allure. Ils me fuyaient comme si j'étais un monstre de foire.

Ce que je pouvais les haïr, ces gens…

A Forks, cela se serrait passé autrement. Tout le monde m'aurait approché. Tout le monde aurait exigé de m'emmener aux urgences. Ils auraient voulu savoir, m'aider. Ici, les gens se fichaient bien de leurs semblables. A New York, je n'étais qu'une petite chose au milieu de millions de petites choses.

Ici, je n'étais rien.

Alors j'avançai. Lentement, les pieds en feu, les bras ballants. Il me fallut quatre heures pour rejoindre la Cinquième Avenue. Quatre heures qui semblèrent être mille. Je gagnai l'immeuble de tous mes désirs, vit les yeux du portier s'écarquiller, lorsqu'il me vit. Il ne me souhaita pas une bonne journée, cette fois-ci. Il me laissa seulement entrer.

Je pris l'ascenseur me menant à l'étage de James. Le système n'était pas conçu comme le nôtre. C'était encore un vieux bâtiment, celui-ci. L'ascenseur menait à un couloir qui menait lui-même à deux portes d'appartements, à gauche et à droite. Je frappai, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. J'hésitais… Je pouvais toujours descendre et demander au portier s'il n'avait pas un téléphone. Ou alors, j'attendais ici que James revienne. Parce qu'il finirait de toute façon par revenir, non ? Non ?

J'avais bien du mal à réfléchir. La douleur, elle me faisait trop mal… Mes larmes étaient contenues dans mes yeux. Je ne pleurai pas, n'y arrivait pas. Puis, alors que je me trouvais ici depuis je ne sais combien de temps maintenant, l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui, certes, l'immeuble avait plus d'un locataire. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais que c'était lui, qu'il était enfin là.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, face à moi, je n'eus plus aucun doute. C'était bien lui. Je l'aurai reconnu entre mille.

Il s'immobilisa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, alors qu'il semblait ne plus réussir à produire le moindre geste. Enfin, après ce qui me sembla être plusieurs milliers de secondes, son pouce et son index pincèrent la branche droite de ses lunettes. Il les releva, les plaça au sommet de son crâne.

-B… Bella…

Il marcha jusqu'à moi, lentement, aussi lentement que moi, lorsque je traversais New York. Il tomba à genoux face à moi et je sentis que ce serait maintenant. Maintenant, que les vannes allaient s'ouvrir, maintenant que les larmes allaient couler, me libérer de la pression que j'avais sur les épaules.

Et cela eut lieu, effectivement.

James n'osait pas me toucher, bien que je le voyais qu'il en avait envie. Il souhaitait me consoler, avait sans doute peur de me faire mal, de toucher une blessure et de la raviver.

-Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il ?

Je vis ses poings se serrer et mon corps subit un frisson irrépressible. Je savais que James n'allait pas s'en prendre à moi. Néanmoins, j'étais persuadée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, qu'Edward ne le ferait jamais, non-plus.

J'avais eu tord.

-Il… Il est devenu fou… fou, James, tentai-je de lui expliquer, entre deux sanglots. Il… il était pas… pas parti !

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains mais des doigts vinrent enlacer mes poignets. Je fus tirée contre le corps chaud et doux de James, presque… moelleux, en comparaison de la rudesse dont j'avais été victime.

-Viens, entrons !

Il me porta à l'intérieur. Il me coucha dans le canapé puis alla chercher de la glace à mettre sur mon visage, mes bras, mon torse, mes jambes, enfin… l'intégralité de mon corps, quoi. Ce dernier n'était plus qu'une tâche bleue, tirant sur le vert, parfois. Le mieux pour moi, serait encore de prendre un bain glacé.

James s'assit face à moi, restant à une distance respectable de mon corps.

-Il faut que tu portes plainte, Bella.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Non, je refusais !

-Bella, continua James… Ce qu'il t'a fait, à toi, sa femme, c'est… inhumain. Tu comprends, ça ?

Je secouai positivement la tête, cette fois. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Edward n'irait jamais en prison par ma faute !

-Mais tu ne feras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, murmurai-je.

-Tu vas le laisser impuni ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

Cette conversation ne menait à rien. James ne comprenait pas ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Edward m'avait fait du mal. Je ne souhaitais pas le punir mais je ne pouvais pas retourner vers lui comme si de rien n'était. Ce que j'essayais de dire à James, c'était que je le quittais, comme il me l'avait demandé ce matin. Je ne laisserai plus diriger nos vies, détruire la mienne à coups de liasses de billets.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi, James. Je… Je vais avoir besoin de ta parole.

-Ma parole ?

-Jure-moi que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras.

Il se releva, vint se placer à ma auteur, en s'asseyant sur le sol. Il glissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me promit, d'un murmure dans l'oreille. Puis, il ajouta :

-Je t'aime tellement, Isabella.

-Si c'est le cas… laisse-moi rester ici, James. Vivre ici, avec toi.

Il comprit, cette fois-ci.

Il m'embrassa, afin de sceller notre arrangement. Cet arrangement, c'était une promesse. James m'aimait. Edward, lui, m'avait fait du mal, énormément de mal. Par conséquent, James m'aiderait et, en échange, j'acceptais de ne plus le considérer comme un objet sexuel, un vulgaire amant. Aujourd'hui, il était plus. Il était ce qu'était Edward, une journée auparavant.

L'homme avec qui je souhaitais vivre, désormais.

–

Alors ? Allez vous trouver mon adresse et venir me faire la peau ? Je sens que l'une ou deux d'entre vous en ont bien envie.

Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de ce que vous pensez qu'il se passera tout bientôt. J'avoue ne pas le savoir moi-même donc vos commentaires pourraient me donner des idées. Si vous voulez influencer le cours de cette fiction… jetez-vous à l'eau, je ne mords pas )

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.


	3. Le réveil coupable

Donc, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. :)

Alors, alors. D'abord, je tenais à vous dire qu'il n'y aura plus de chapitres comme le précédent. Un, c'était déjà bien assez. Et peut-être même trop, selon certaine. Et je le comprends. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire, encore moins à poster.

Ensuite, comprenez le bien ! Je ne sais absolument pas, pour le moment, si cette histoire finit en un BellaxEdward ou en un BellaxJames. Je ne suis pas encore assez avancée dans l'histoire pour vous le dire. Car oui, ce qui devait être une courte fiction va devenir un projet important, consistant. La violence conjugale, c'est un fait, ça existe. Maintenant, Edward est allé trop loin, et je ne cherche nullement à minimiser ce qu'il a fait. Bien que vous aurez droit à son point de vue, dans ce chapitre, et que l'on découvrira ses pensées, ainsi que les raisons qui l'ont poussé à la folie, il n'en reste pas moins inexcusable. Maintenant, il se peut que Bella lui pardonne. Peut-être pas tout de suite – même très loin dans les chapitres – mais c'est possible qu'elle le fasse. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour le moment, je suis aussi aveugle que vous.

Voilà pour la paranthèse. Maintenant, je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui m'on mis un commentaire. **Habswifes, tiftouff19****, lea228, aurel, fan de twa, melissa, Rosabella01, bella-lili-rosecullensister, sweet-tear, Lea1985, Citronade, lamue12, twilight0507, calimero59, edwardbellaamour, LunaEAC, elise605, Minomina, ChArlEne-Cullen08, Luggaby et FraisyChocolat**. Vos commentaires sont tous grandioses ! :D

Au fait, voilà comment je l'imagine, moi, James :)

http:/carry meaway. com/slin glady/w p-content/upl oads/2010/0 2/cam-gigandet -twilight-baby- sling. jpg

Voilà, j'espère que le lien fonctionnera. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi ! (Enlevez bien tous les espaces !)

Voilà. Donc bonne lecture, maintenant. Et bienvenu dans la tête d'Edward. ^^

–

**Chapitre 3**

J'étais dans un état second. Je ne me rendais néanmoins pas compte. Il faisait un temps splendide, aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Seulement le ciel et le soleil. Nous étions au printemps, le temps était donc encore doux.

Oui, c'était une journée parfaite.

A côté de moi, sur le siège passager, il y avait un sac. Sur le coup, j'aurai été incapable de vous dire ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. De vagues images, floues, apparaissaient puis disparaissaient de mon esprit. Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

Bella…

Nous nous étions disputés, hier, à propos de mon travail. Je me rendais bien compte que je ne m'occupais plus d'elle comme je le faisais à l'époque. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Pas pour le moment. Pour le moment, la situation financière de la société n'était pas au beau fixe. Sans pour autant être catastrophique, je devais lutter pour la garder à flot. Bella ne le comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas le comprendre. Et cela me mettait toujours hors de moi, lorsqu'elle se plaignait. Pensait-elle que c'était ce que je voulais, ça ? Cette non-vie d'homme capitaliste, inapte à gérer sa vie sentimentale ?

Bella était mon unique pilier. Clairement, c'était pour elle que je me battais comme un fou, pour elle que j'allais travailler, tous les jours de la semaine, accumulant les heures, encore et encore. Bella, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. S'il y avait bien une chose que je craignais, c'était de la rendre miséreuse. L'imaginer devant une calculatrice, à additionner nos dépenses afin de les comparer à nos revenus, me rendait fou. Cela n'arriverait jamais : je ne laisserai jamais la situation devenir aussi critique.

Pour elle.

Un mal de tête atroce me prit. Un mal de tête que j'eus du mal à contenir. Les images – toujours aussi floues – étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Je massai ma tempe droite, fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un horrible klaxon hurler. Je tournai rapidement le volant, revenant sur la bonne voie. Je dus inspirer profondément pour reprendre mon sang froid.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait, bon sang ?

J'allai me garer dans un parking proche de mon lieu de travail. Ensuite, j'entrai dans une tour et montai au septième étage. De là, j'entrais dans un couloir qui menait à une porte en verre. Lorsque j'entrai, la première chose que l'on apercevait était ma secrétaire, Angela Weber. Je travaillais avec trois employés. Angela, Mike Newton, le responsable de communication, ainsi qu'Eric Yorkee, expert comptable (et dépanneur informaticien, à ses heures perdues).

Nous formions une bonne équipe, étant tous dévoué à notre travail. Néanmoins, lorsque j'entrai dans nos locaux, je me rendis instantanément compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Angela n'osait pas croiser mon regard. Eric restait derrière son ordinateur, comme craignant le fait que je puisse être une bombe H.

Ce fut Mike qui vint à ma rencontre. Il avait une lettre ouverte dans ses mains. Une lettre qu'il me tendit, tout en s'exclamant :

-On est dans la merde, Edward !

Je tirai une feuille de l'enveloppe et la lus. Le sang me monta immédiatement à la tête. C'était impossible ! Non ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant !

« Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer la rupture des contrats qui lient… »

« Les délais établis initialement n'ayant pas été respectés… »

« Etant donné que Willon Mimster est l'actionnaire majoritaire de… »

« …les contrats que vous entretenez encore avec elles seront rompus. »

« …nous cessons toute activité avec vous. »

« Salutations distinguées… »

Willon Mimster était un groupe possédant diverses sociétés avec lesquelles nous traitions à part les unes des autres. Willon Mimster était leur actionnaire majoritaire. Il pouvait imposer son choix à ces sociétés. Il l'avait fait. A cause de cela, nous perdions, en cet instant, soixante pour cent de notre chiffre d'affaire annuel.

Pour faire simple, je possédais une société d'import/export de produits en tout genre. J'achetais à bas prix pour revendre au prix fort. J'étais un entremetteur, un intermédiaire entre un produit et un client. Il était là, le travail de Mike (ainsi que le mien). Trouver des marchés, s'imposer en convainquant que notre produit est meilleur que tous les autres. Vendre. Gagner de l'argent.

Nous travaillions principalement dans le textile. Diverses sociétés – déjà très occupées à produire des tissus – n'avait pas le temps (ou les moyens financiers) de distribuer leurs produits à l'échelle planétaire. Ca, c'était notre but. C'était pour cela que nous étions là. En perdant les sociétés que possédait Willon Mimster, nous perdions tous les marchés que nous avions sur l'industrie textile, notre principale source de revenus.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je repliais la lettre, la glissai dans l'enveloppe, réfléchit. Il fallait réagir, vite. Néanmoins, ma tête était vide. Le noir complet, un brouillard épais et infranchissable.

-Edward, reprit Mike, les sourcils froncés…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

Je regardai ma main. D'abord la gauche – qui était tout à fait normale – puis la droite. C'était étrange, elle était couverte de tâches de couleur brune. Elle était… semblait… du sang ? Etait-ce cela ?

Puis, alors que je m'y attendais le moins, les images revinrent, plus fortes, plus nets, plus virulentes que jamais.

Bella.

Bella.

Les souffrances que je lui avais infligées.

Dans quel état je l'avais laissée.

-Oh, mon Dieu, parvins-je à murmurer.

Je fis un premier pas en arrière, puis un second et un troisième. Avant que quiconque ne puisse me retenir, je fuis. Le bureau, cet enfer qu'était devenu mon quotidien. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il m'était devenu pesant. Des mois, peut-être, mais sans doute m'étais-je voilé la face, dans un premier temps.

Je connaissais mon métier. Je savais ce qu'il impliquait. Je traitais souvent des dossiers en provenance de Chine, de Corée, de Taïwan, de Thaïlande, du Vietnam... Je savais dans quelles conditions travaillaient les ouvriers, là-bas. Des enfants, exploités, maltraités, affamés. Ils vivaient à dix dans des « chambres » de huit mètres carrés. Je savais qu'en faisant affaires avec leur patron, je devenais moi-même leur tortionnaire.

Mais Bella, douce et tendre. La femme de ma vie, mon guide… C'était elle qui me gardait la tête hors de l'eau. C'était parce que je savais qu'elle serait à l'appartement entrain de m'attendre que je ne me défenestrais pas, en milieu de journée, au travail. C'était pour elle que je vivais, parce que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais au point d'exploiter de pauvres enfants innocents afin qu'elle ait un toit sur la tête, à manger dans son assiette.

Une fois que j'eus regagné ma voiture, je quittai le parking dans des crissements de pneus. Mon rétroviseur gauche percuta le mur, à un moment donné, se fracassa. Qu'importe. Il fallait que j'aille retrouver ma femme.

Je regardais le sac, sur le siège passager. Je me souvenais enfin de ce qu'il contenait. La liberté de Bella. L'unique moyen qu'elle avait (que je pensais à ce moment-là), de me fuir ainsi que de refaire sa vie.

Refaire sa vie. Bella. Sans moi. Cela m'était impensable, bien que hautement compréhensible. Je l'avais battue et… violée. J'avais violé ma propre ma femme, l'amour de ma vie. Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir commis une telle folie envers elle ? Ces actes qui allaient au-delà de tout ce dont je me pensais capable ? Etais-je donc devenu un monstre ? Un véritable tortionnaire ? Le bourreau de ma femme en plus de celui de milliers d'enfants ?

Je m'écœurai.

Mes mains tremblèrent, suivis de près par tout mon corps. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à notre immeuble, je ne pris même pas la peine de me garer. Je fis néanmoins de telle sorte que ma voiture ne dérange personne, conducteurs ou passants. Je me jetai dans l'entrée, dans l'ascenseur, le fis monter au quarante-septième. Bella… J'imaginai dans quel état elle devait se trouver maintenant. Les hématomes devaient s'être étalés. Son visage, son corps…

Il fallait impérativement que je me calme.

Bella allait sans doute avoir peur de moi. Elle allait me craindre. Et je le comprenais, une fois encore. J'étais devenu fou, totalement incontrôlable. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi-même, ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mes actes. C'était l'odeur. L'odeur que portaient ses vêtements, lorsqu'elle était revenue, aux alentours de onze heures. Sa peau, elle, sentait le savon. Elle s'était donc lavée, avant de revenir. Déjà là, c'était louche. Mais ses vêtements, ce parfum masculin… Sa signification m'avait rendu fou de rage.

Bella me trompait, couchait avec un – ou plusieurs ? – autre homme. Elle s'était donnée à cette personne (je préférai m'imaginer qu'il n'y en avait qu'une), qui devait lui avoir fait l'amour passionnément, comme moi, à l'époque, lorsque j'étais encore insouciant, inconscient de la réalité de la vie.

Et cela m'avait fait perdre les pédales. Et maintenant, maintenant…

J'entrais dans notre appartement, vide du moindre bruit. Bella devait dormir et c'est justement pour cela que je ne l'appelai pas. Néanmoins, lorsque je pénétrais dans notre chambre, là où je l'avais laissée – abandonnée à son triste sort, devrai-je plutôt dire – je découvris qu'elle n'était pas là.

Pas là.

Pas là.

Juste… pas là.

-Bella, murmurai-je…

Je fouillai alors tout l'appartement. J'allai la chercher dans la salle de bain, dans la cuisine, au salon, dans son bureau. J'allai regarder dans notre chambre, encore, comme si le fait qu'elle ait disparu ne soit qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Mais lorsque j'arrivai dans cette pièce, une fois encore, elle n'y était pas.

Elle n'était pas là.

Je me mis alors à réfléchir. Où pouvait-elle bien être allée ? A l'hôpital ? Au poste de police le plus proche ? Dans un foyer de femmes violentées ? Ou alors, elle pouvait être chez ma sœur.

Précipitamment, je quittai notre appartement, et descendis six étages. Par chance, j'avais la clé de l'appartement de ma sœur, avec moi. Elle me l'avait donné, s'il venait à y avoir un problème, chez elle, un jour… ainsi que pour donner à manger à ses deux siamois, lorsqu'elle partait voir un défilé de mode à Paris.

Jasper ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce que je puisse m'incruster à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit chez eux. Il me faisait confiance et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'étais jamais allé le rendre visite de manière aussi spontanée. Généralement, je prévenais toujours ma sœur de ma visite.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, je n'avais pas le temps. Il fallait que je parle à Bella, que je lui dise que j'étais désolé. Il fallait que je l'emmène voir un médecin, qu'elle subisse un examen médical. Il fallait qu'elle… qu'elle quoi ? Qu'elle porte plainte contre moi ? Je risquais plusieurs années de prison pour avoir fait ce que j'avais fait. Des années de prisons hautement méritées, certes, mais qui me sépareraient d'elle, de notre vie, de mon travail. La société finirait de couler et Bella se retrouverait ruinée.

Pourvu qu'elle ne prenne pas une telle décision. Je ne supporterai pas de me retrouver derrière des barreaux, enfermé dans une cage de métal alors qu'elle referait sa vie avec un autre homme, cette personne dont je ne savais rien.

Je préférais mourir.

Alice était chez elle. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle se tenait devant moi, toujours superbement bien habillée, tenant Mandela dans ses bras. La bête – qui devait bien peser deux kilos – ronronnait de manière bien peu discrète et, aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprenais pas comment Alice arrivait à accepter que des poils de chats viennent s'insinuer entre les fibres des vêtements qu'elle portait.

Elle était tellement à cheval sur sa garde-robe…

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda-t-elle ?

-Je… Bella ne serait pas ici ?

Non, elle n'était pas là. Alice était trop calme pour que Bella l'ait précédemment rejointe. Elle paraissait trop surprise et les talents d'Alice se résumaient à, un : accorder les tissus et les couleurs, deux : réussir à exaspérer les gens en un temps record et, trois : faire ronronner Mandela et Kennedy, alors que ces deux bestioles ont plus pour habitude de griffer que de se laisser câliner. En bref, mentir ne faisait pas partie des prédispositions de ma sœur.

Tant mieux.

-Non, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Minime, lui mentis-je effrontément, mais il est de nature urgente. Tu ne saurais pas où elle pourrait être ?

-Et bien, non. Enfin… elle aime bien se rendre au MET, lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas bien.

-Le MET… Le musée d'art ?

-Quoi d'autre, Edward ?

Je fis des rapides déductions mentales. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là-bas. Aux vues de son état, aucun gardien digne de ce nom ne la laisserait entrer dans un lieu si prestigieux. Soit ils la refouleraient à l'entrée, soit ils appelleraient une ambulance. En aucun cas ils ne la laisseraient se promener sans rien dire ou faire. Et Bella était assez intelligente pour éviter les ennuis.

MET : pas besoin de faire le détour !

-Un autre endroit ?

-L'appartement ?

-Alice !

Elle soupira, puis déposa Mandela au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Edward ?

-Rien ! Absolument rien ! Tu m'appelles, si tu as des nouvelles ?

-Bien sûr !

-Merci, Alice.

Puis je m'en allai, sans même lui dire au revoir. Je descendis chercher ma voiture. Bella ne pouvait pas être loin. J'allai faire le tour du quartier, fouillerai la ville entière, s'il le fallait. Et je le fis. Malgré cela, je ne retrouvais pas Bella. Elle n'était pas dans les rues, avait sans doute trouvé un endroit où se réfugier.

Et c'est là que je sus où elle était allée.

Chez cet homme. Chez lui, celui dont je ne savais rien. Je ne savais pas son nom, ni où il habitait. Il pouvait très bien vivre à Brooklyn. Bella venant d'un milieu où la calculatrice se trouve toujours bien en vue, aux côtés de factures impayées, il était possible qu'elle ait décidé de se lancer dans un retour aux sources.

Je n'avais strictement aucune chance de la retrouver, ainsi.

Alors je rentrai. Je rentrai lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il y avait peut-être un endroit où elle aurait pu cacher ces informations.

Son bureau.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je m'y jetai.

J'ouvris son ordinateur mais il était protégé par un code. Alors je retournai ses affaires. Les buffets, sa corbeille à papier. Puis, le tiroir de son bureau. Deux, trois stylos, quelques papiers que je dépliai. Alors que j'allai les poser de côté, certains mots interpellèrent mon regard.

Alors je lus.

Et, pour une seconde fois, aujourd'hui, je sus que ma vie m'échappait totalement. Qu'à force de trop vouloir – quel qu'en soit le ou les motifs – je perdais tout, indéniablement.

_« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. J'ai vingt-quatre ans. »_

_« Le matin, je me levais, j'allais en cours, je revenais à la maison, le soir. Ma vie était ennuyante, monotone mais, par chance, j'avais un penchant prononcé pour ce que certains appellent la routine. »_

_« Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à la première seconde où je l'ai vu. »_

_« …il avait posé un genou à terre, avait sorti un écrin de la poche de sa veste et m'avait demandé de l'épouser, une fois que nous aurions nos diplômes. J'avais accepté, évidemment. Je l'aimais tellement… »_

Il y avait tant de douleur, dans ces mots. Comme si ma Bella regrettait de m'avoir épousé, d'avoir commis cette… erreur, au lieu d'avoir réfléchi. Etait-ce donc vraiment ce qu'elle pensait ? Si tel était bel et bien le cas, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir continuer ma lecture. Néanmoins, je ne supporterai pas de ne pas savoir. Cela me rendrait totalement fou. Alors je repris :

_« Edward m'a, je pense, tout promis. L'amour, les études, l'argent… »_

_« Et je le croyais, je pensais tant que la vie serait belle… »_

Ne l'était-elle donc pas ? Etait-elle malheureuse à ce point ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

_« Edward a suivi une filiale de commerce… »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne me comprends plus, ne comprends plus mes désirs, mes envies, mes sentiments. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je veux. Je n'arrive qu'à me remettre en doute. »_

_« Il me manque. Je ne le reconnais plus. »_

_« Je l'aime, pourtant… je crois. Je ne sais plus. »_

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Si l'enfer devait avoir une représentation, ce serait celle-là. Moi, je l'aimais. Encore, toujours, peut-être même plus que jamais. Néanmoins, pas elle…

_« A l'époque, j'avais le désir de tomber amoureuse, de faire des études, de me marier. Tout cela, je l'ai accompli. Mais, à l'époque, j'avais aussi un autre désir : avoir une famille, des enfants… »_

Des enfants ? Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Des enfants ? Pourquoi pas ? J'aurai aimé voir son corps se transformer au rythme de sa première grossesse. J'aurai aimé savoir que le bébé qu'elle tiendrait dans ses bras était non-seulement un prolongement d'elle-même, mais aussi de moi. Un petit bout de nous deux ayant formé un petit être adorable, digne de l'amour de ses parents. Néanmoins, ce fut dans les lignes suivantes que je compris pourquoi Bella ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tord.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Edward, lui et moi n'en ayant jamais véritablement parlé. J'imagine néanmoins très bien que cela n'entre pas dans ses plans. Des enfants ? Alors qu'il est déjà si fatigué, en rentrant, le soir ? Alors qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'en occuper ? Les cris et les pleurs, au milieu de la nuit, l'empêcheraient de se reposer. » _

Elle avait raison, oui. La situation, point de vue financier, n'était pas brillante, deux semaines auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elle était catastrophique. Un enfant, nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre maintenant. Malgré cela, Bella pensait à moi. Elle acceptait la situation, semblait me comprendre un tout petit peu, tout compte fait. Je savais qu'elle était parfaite. Même s'il lui arrivait de se plaindre, elle prenait sur elle afin de me soulager d'un poids. Cela était tout de même monstrueux. Je lui en demandais tellement… Je m'en rendais enfin compte.

La douleur qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de prendre sur elle. Cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Bella brûlait. Et c'était pour cela, à cause de cela, qu'elle s'était trouvé un autre homme. Pour combler le manque dont je la faisais victime.

_« Je _l'_ai rencontré il y a un an. C'était à l'une de ses innombrables soirées mondaines dans lesquelles Edward sait si bien m'emmener. Je hais ses réunions, mais je sais que cela fait partie de la vie d'Edward. »_

Bella n'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre qu'elle n'aimait pas ces soirées. Elle était toujours venue sans rechigner et cela était sans doute la preuve que je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que ce que je pensais. Il y avait des parts d'elle qu'elle ne m'avait pas dévoilées. C'était moi qui l'avais poussée à mentir. Puis, ce que j'étais venu me chercher me sauta aux yeux.

Des informations… sur eux.

_« … à chaque fois que nous passons à l'acte, que je jouis de ses caresses, ainsi que lui des miennes. A chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Avec _lui, _je me sens à nouveau aimée, choyée. Je me sens à nouveau femme. J'oublie ma solitude. Je reprends confiance en moi, en mes capacités, au fait que je suis encore capable d'attirer un homme. » _

Si elle savait. Si elle savait quel effet elle me faisait, combien je l'aimais… Néanmoins, il y eut une éclaircie, dans sa lettre, une raison pour moi d'espérer. Certes, elle devait avoir écrit cela avant que je ne… enfin…

Avant.

Maintenant, les choses étaient encore différentes. Mais ces quelques mots me rassurèrent, m'apaisèrent. Après les avoir lu, je me sentais un tout petit peu mieux.

_« J'aime Edward. Plus que tout au monde. Je serai prête à tout pour lui. »_

Mes doits formèrent un poing autour des feuillets. J'étais arrivé au bout, avais compris l'ampleur des tourments de Bella.

Je ne savais pas où elle était. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, en cet instant. Une chose était néanmoins certaine. Si elle était avec lui, elle ne craignait aucun danger. Elle ne me craignait pas, moi.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucun moyen de la retrouver.

Alors je devais attendre. Attendre qu'elle revienne. Toujours.

Pour cela, j'allai m'asseoir dans mon canapé. Celui qui donne contre le mur. Le mur… celui contre lequel j'ai… étranglé Bella. Celui contre lequel je l'ai obligée à… Je baissais les yeux, honteux. Je méritais de flamber dans les flammes éternelles.

Et j'attendis qu'elle revienne.

J'attendis. Mais elle ne vint pas.

Ce fut en fin de journée que ma mère m'appela. Esmée. Je ne pris néanmoins pas l'appel, la laissant déposer un message sur le répondeur.

« Bonjour, mes anges. Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce que Carlisle et moi-même venons vous voir. Nous serons là demain, dans l'après-midi. Nous espérons que vous viendrez nous chercher à l'aéroport. Vous nous avez tant manqués, mes chéris… Passez une bonne nuit ! A demain. Je vous aime. »

Douce Esmée. Elle considérait Bella comme sa fille, la traitait comme telle. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment. Non ! Pas demain ! Pas si vite !

J'attrapai le téléphone, appelai Alice. Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

-Alice Whitlock ?

-Alice ? C'est encore moi.

-Edward ? Alors, tout est réglé, tu as retrouvé Bella ?

-Non !

-Et bien je te conseille de te dépêcher, parce que papa et maman arrivent demain, tu es au courant ?

-Oui, je le suis. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Alice. Ecoute, je t'ai menti. Ce qu'il se passe, entre Bella et moi, n'est pas minime. J'ai fait une connerie Alice. J'ai… J'ai disjoncté. J'ai fait du mal à Bella, je le regrette, crois-moi, je m'en veux tellement mais… enfin, cela ne change rien. Elle est partie, Alice. Elle est partie et je ne sais pas où elle a pu aller. Et là, maman et papa vont arriver, en s'attendant à nous trouver enlacer, tous les deux, tu comprends ?

Elle ne me répondit pas.

-Alice ?

Silence.

-Bon sang, dis quelque chose !

-Qu'as-tu fait à Bella, Edward ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande ce que tu lui as fait ! Et j'exige une réponse !

J'inspirai puis expirai profondément. Ce n'était pas ses affaires mais je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Je me confessai donc. Je lui avais quelles horreurs j'avais commises, après que j'aie découvert qu'elle voyait un autre homme.

-Comment as-tu pu, commença-t-elle, lorsque j'eus terminé…

-Alice, je…

-Tu… C'est monstrueux ! Edward, bon sang… Ta femme ! La femme de ta vie ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu…

-Alice…

-Je t'avais prévenu. Nous en avions déjà parlé, toi et moi. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que Bella avait besoin de toi ! Je t'ai dit qu'elle t'échappait, indéniablement. Tu n'as jamais rien voulu entendre. Tu m'as toujours prise pour une idiote, lorsque j'entamais le sujet.

-Je sais, Alice.

-Je t'avais dit que Bella n'était pas heureuse, que tu risquais de la perdre. Et toi, tu… tu… Putain, Edward, j'ai même pas les mots pour te dire ce que je pense de ta connerie, éructa-t-elle ! Où est-ce qu'elle est, Bella, maintenant ?

-Alice, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Aucune, et papa et maman seront bientôt là !

-C'est bien fait pour ta gueule ! J'espère que Bella est retournée voir son Jules. J'espère qu'elle demandera le divorce, qu'elle te trainera en justice et qu'elle te ruinera en pension alimentaire !

-Alice…

-Va te faire foutre, Edward ! Démerde-toi !

Et elle raccrocha. J'étais seul. Indéniablement seul.

Et l'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

–

Voilà, donc. Edward ouvre les yeux, comprend ce qu'il a fait, regrette et se retrouve à devoir gérer seul ses fautes. J'espère que la psychologie d'Edward ne vous a pas fait vous endormir devant votre ordinateur, que vous le comprenez un tout petit peu mieux, maintenant.

Encore une fois, je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, seulement à comprendre ce qui peut pousser un homme à commettre de tels actes. Comprendre la société d'aujourd'hui, à quoi elle mène, jusqu'où elle peut nous pousser.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez tous pu voir la photo de Cam Gigandet dont j'ai donné le lien en haut. Alors, comment ? Moi, j'adore, je suis totalement accroc ! ^^

Au fait, je mange les commentaires comme un chien les croquettes à la viande ! :D

PS : s'il y a trop de fautes, dites-le moi ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre très vite et je n'ai peut-être pas vu toutes mes erreurs. -'


	4. Le vernissage de Carmen

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre rien ****que pour vous ! :)**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est un peu plus long que les anciens et comporte… plusieurs POV. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Si tel est le cas, je referai quelques chapitres sur le même schéma.

Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. C'est à dire : **calimero59, Léa1985, edwardbellaamour, lea228, sand91, aurel, Ag, Titie, lilly-rose, PARADA, pinkies, Habswifes, Lugabby, bellaeva, ****Fraisy-Chocolat (tes commentaires sont sublimes )****, alia00, alice'n'tom et caropat07.**

Vos commentaires me font trop plaisir !

–

**Chapitre 4**

**POV BELLA**

James me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mes jambes me paraissaient inutilisables, tellement lourdes. Mon corps était fatigué, épuisé d'avoir tant été mis à l'épreuve, aujourd'hui. D'abord Edward, puis ma fuite à travers New-York…

J'étais à bout.

James m'aida à enlever mes vêtements, les uns après les autres. Il soulevait mes membres, déplaçait les bouts de tissus, jusqu'à ce que je sois nue sous son regard. Je remarquai qu'il essayait de ne pas fixer son attention sur les couleurs et blessures dont mon corps était marqué, mais son visage se décomposait chaque seconde un peu plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait l'ampleur des dégâts.

Enfin, il m'aida à me glisser dans la baignoire. Il attrapa le tuyau de douche, tourna le robinet et l'eau se mit à couler sur mon corps. L'eau – chaude mais sans pour autant être brûlante – décontracta mes muscles, soulagea mon corps de la pression dont il était victime. Je me sentais néanmoins toujours aussi mal, à l'intérieur. J'aurai aimé ne pas pleurer, pas encore, pas devant James. Il fut néanmoins impossible de refreiner mes larmes.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, entourant mes jambes de mes bras et enfouissant mon visage dans mes genoux. Je retins mes sanglots mais James n'était pas dupe. Il comprenait à quel point je souffrais, comprenait à quel point j'avais besoin de me décharger. Ce qu'Edward m'avait fait subir était au-delà de tout ce que je pouvais accepter de lui, de ce que mon corps était capable d'endurer.

James frotta le sang que j'avais au visage. Ma lèvre supérieure était divisée par une plaie de presque un centimètre. Il en était de même pour mon arcade sourcilière. Mes pieds avaient énormément ramassés, aussi. J'étais dans un tel état de détresse, lorsque j'avais quitté l'appartement, que j'avais oublié de mettre des chaussures.

Ils étaient en sang, maintenant.

Lorsque je pus enfin sortir de la baignoire, James m'enveloppa dans un peignoir. Je tenais à peine debout alors il me fit rapidement quitter la pièce, m'emmenant dans sa chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit, pendant qu'il sortait des vêtements de son armoire. Une vieille chemise et un training.

Je savais que James était un grand sportif. Il faisait très attention à son physique, contrairement à Edward. Edward, néanmoins, n'avait pas besoin d'exercice pour rester en forme. Il l'était toujours.

Je m'habillai difficilement puis me laissai tomber dans le lit. J'étais épuisée. J'aurai aimé dormir mais je n'y parvenais pas. James restait debout. Je le sentais, derrière moi, à me regarder. Je me retournai et lui fis un maigre sourire.

-Viens, murmurai-je !

J'avais besoin de me sentir soutenue. Pour cela, j'avais besoin de contact physique. J'avais besoin de sentir des bras m'entourer, me soulager, me retenir de tomber. N'aurait-ce pas dû être le contraire ? Ne devrai-je pas être répugnée à l'idée de tout contact masculin ? Je savais depuis longtemps que Rosalie, la femme à Emmett, avait vécu quelque chose de plus ou moins similaire à ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui. Edward m'avait raconté qu'elle avait eu énormément de mal à se détendre, en présence d'Emmett. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse, avec lui et leur enfant. A l'époque, néanmoins, elle était perpétuellement effrayée, lorsqu'un homme l'approchait. Elle essayait de le cacher, aux autres, ainsi qu'à elle-même. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier ? Je devrai peut-être l'appeler, lui demander conseil ? Non. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La première raison à cela était qu'elle ne m'aimait de loin pas. Elle me faisait toujours comprendre que j'étais de trop, dans la grande famille Cullen. La deuxième, était, bien évidemment, que je ne voulais pas porter préjudice à Edward et que j'étais persuadée que si je la mettais au courant, tout le monde le serrait très rapidement.

James se coucha à mes côtés, après s'être changé. Il m'enlaça doucement, avec maintes précautions. Je me collai à son corps et attendis, attendis, attendis…

La journée était bien avancée. Néanmoins, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Nous tirions sur les beaux jours, ceux durant lesquels le soleil se faisait plus présents que jamais. J'essayais d'oublier, de faire abstraction des images. Le visage d'Edward, animé par une colère, une haine destructrice…

Au bout d'une heure à laisser mes pensées divaguer, je me souvins d'AaRON. Ce n'était pas little love, comme Edward avait l'habitude de me chanter, à l'époque, mais last night thoughts.

Trois phrases :

**I still feel like a child**

**I still need you by my side**

**I still hear you late at night...**

J'étais perdue, indéniablement. J'étais incapable de prévoir ce que serait ma vie, dès à présent. Il était facile de me dire que James s'occuperait de moi, de la suite. Je savais qu'il souhaitait que je dépose plainte mais j'en étais incapable. Malgré ce qu'Edward m'avait fait, une partie de moi ne pouvait cesser d'aimer Edward.

Aimer…

Etait-ce vraiment le bon mot ? J'étais… nostalgique. C'était cela, oui. J'aimais les souvenirs que nous avions en commun. J'aimais les moments que nous avions passé ensembles, lorsqu'il était encore l'homme de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, c'était difficile à dire. Ressentais-je encore de l'amour ? Mon cerveau était à la fois trop plein d'informations et trop vide. Comme si toutes ces informations, écrites à l'encre noire, s'accumulaient et formaient un néant indéchiffrable de mots mélangés, cachés, désordonnés.

J'étais incapable, pour le moment, de dire si j'aimais encore Edward.

Lorsque je relevai mes mains afin de les placer sous mon visage, je perçus ma bague de fiançailles, ainsi que celle de mon mariage.

Quoiqu'il s'était passé, pour le moment, je restais sa femme. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, exactement ? Que le seul moyen de me détacher de lui, de prendre de la distance, était de divorcer ?

Je ressentis une déchirure dans mon cœur, comme si je me rendais enfin compte de la portée de cet acte. Si je divorçais, je perdais Edward. Sans doute à jamais. Cela m'effrayait. L'inconnu que représentait le futur, sans lui, me faisait encore plus peur que de devoir l'affronter en face à face, là, maintenant.

Il me fallait néanmoins être forte. Là, maintenant. Ainsi que demain et les jours qui allaient venir. Il fallait que je garde la tête haute, que je continue à avancer.

Pour cela, il fallait d'abord que je me soigne, que je laisse mon corps reprendre le dessus. Ensuite, il faudrait que j'affronte Edward. Il faudrait que je lui parle. De quoi ? Que devais-je lui dire ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée.

Cela débutait donc très mal.

-Arrête, m'intima James !

-De quoi ?

-De te torturer l'esprit comme tu le fais. Tu te fais du mal.

-Mais…

-Je sais que ce sera difficile, maintenant, Bella. Je le sais. Mais je suis là, d'accord ?

Je ne répondis pas mais me serrai plus étroitement entre ses bras. Puis, l'épuisement eut raison de moi. Je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai, quatre heures plus tard, en hurlant. J'avais rêvé, cauchemardé.

Edward avait été le principal protagoniste de mes songes.

Le jour suivant, lorsque je me réveillai, James n'était plus dans le lit. Il était tard, presque midi. Etonnement, je me sentais un petit peu mieux. Mes membres étaient engourdis. Je me sentais légère, entre les draps de soie.

Lorsque je me levai, néanmoins, ce fut une autre histoire. La douleur s'éveilla progressivement et, lorsque je parvins à la salle de bain, mon premier reflexe fut d'aller fouiller dans la pharmacie à la recherche d'analgésique. Par chance, je trouvai le flacon d'un médicament dont je reconnaissais le nom. J'avalai deux comprimés et bus quelques rasades d'eau.

Je m'offris le plaisir de soulager ma vessie, me lavai les mains et quittai la salle de bain, directement reliée à la chambre.

-James, appelai-je ?

-Je suis à la cuisine ! J'espère que tu as faim.

A vrai dire, non, je n'avais pas faim. Néanmoins, les odeurs que je percevais me mettaient l'eau à la bouche.

-J'arrive !

Je le rejoignis, découvris qu'il faisait cuire une étrange substance dans une grosse casserole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine, près de lui et de ses préparations. Je devinai qu'il était allé faire les courses, durant mon sommeil : il ne portait plus son survêtement de sport. Il était habillé élégamment, comme toujours, lorsqu'il sortait.

-Boulettes de merlan au riz, me répondit-il, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'est une spécialité marocaine.

James avait un don pour la cuisine. Il savait tout faire, tout préparer, contrairement à moi qui avait du mal à faire cuire ne serait-ce qu'un œuf. Il lui était déjà arrivé de me préparer des petits plats, lorsque nous nous voyons dans… enfin… le… dans le dos de… d'Edward.

J'inspirai profondément, expirai, refoulant les images qui entamaient leur ascension jusqu'à ma conscience.

-Je suis persuadée que ce sera délicieux.

-Ca le sera ! Tiens, goûte !

Il plonge une cuillère à soupe dans la casserole et en ressort ce qui me semble être de la sauce tomate. Lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec mes papilles gustatives, je ne peux laisser passer un gémissement de plaisir.

-Bon sang, James, tu as mis quoi, là-dedans ?

-Le secret, c'est le cumin. Beaucoup de gens en mettent trop, ce qui remporte trop le goût sur les autres aliments. Il faut savoir le doser à la perfection.

Il me décrocha un clin d'œil et je souris. J'étais contente. Il avait l'air de s'amuser, de se détacher des événements de la veille. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, sans doute l'avait-il compris…

Lorsque nous passâmes à table, j'avais quelque peu retrouvé mon appétit. Certes, je n'avais pas fait grand chose de plus que picorer mais mon estomac était calé. Avec de la chance, je pourrai avaler quelque chose aux alentours de seize ou dix-sept heures.

Alors que j'aidais James à débarrasser la table, il entama un nouveau sujet de conversation qui, d'emblée, ne me plut pas.

-Bella, par rapport à… ça. J'imagine parfaitement qu'il te soit très douloureux d'accuser le coup.

-James, qu'est-ce que…

Il déposa les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et me fit face. Il serra ses bras autour de son corps et sembla s'y reprendre à deux fois, avant de parvenir à m'expliquer ses paroles.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Victoria ?

-De qui ?

-Victoria Stone, ça ne te dit rien ?

-Non, désolé.

-Ne le sois pas ! Victoria est une vieille amie à moi. Nous avons fait nos études, ensembles. Elle est psychologue, aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que, peut-être…

-Il serait bon pour moi d'aller consulter, c'est ça ?

J'étais en colère. Je n'avais pas besoin de me faire suivre, loin de là ! J'allais bien, très bien, même ! C'était Edward qui avait un problème, Edward qui ne contrôlait pas ses émotions au point de m'avoir pratiquement brisée ! Ce n'était, par conséquent, pas à moi d'aller voir un spécialiste.

-Calme toi, Bella ! Je ne fais qu'essayer de t'aider.

-Tu ne m'aides pas, là !

-Très bien, alors laissons tomber ! Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit !

Je m'en voulus presque instantanément d'avoir réagi ainsi, d'avoir été si virulente face à la proposition de James. Après tout… ce qu'Edward m'avait fait, la veille, allait très certainement avoir de l'impact sur mes comportements à venir. Aujourd'hui, j'avais encore du mal à m'entrer dans le crâne que tout cela s'était produit. Il m'arrivait de me dire que rien n'était arrivé, que je rêvais et que je n'allais pas tarder à me réveiller.

Mais d'ici trois ou quatre jours ? Une petite semaine ? Dans quel état serai-je ? Arriverai-je à garder la tête haute ou la perte d'Edward allait-elle me faire perdre les pédales ?

Il était là, mon plus grand défaut. Lorsque je me donnais à quelqu'un, je ne faisais pas dans la demi-mesure. Edward était l'homme qui comptait le plus pour moi, jusqu'à hier. C'était avec lui que j'avais partagé les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, et d'ici les semaines à venir, j'allais devoir encaisser deux chocs. Ce qu'il m'avait fait, en un. En deux, notre séparation. Ca allait faire beaucoup.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella était partie. Mes parents venaient. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi fallait-il impérativement qu'ils se ramènent aujourd'hui, alors que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique ?

Enfin, je me souvins.

Le vernissage…

Carmen possédait une salle d'exposition sur la Cinquième Avenue. La galerie était réputée grâce aux nombreux artistes que Carmen exposait. A chaque fois qu'elle décidait d'exposer quelqu'un, la presse se jetait sur l'événement. Carmen faisait venir ses proches et les personnes qui lui feraient le plus de publicité. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des ventes aux enchères, les gens s'arrachant les œuvres.

Le vernissage, c'était ce soir. Je soupirai de désolation. Bella était partie. Mes parents venaient… Qu'étais-je donc sensé faire ? Inventer un bobard et le jeter à la face de ma mère, de mon père, quant à la « non-présence » de Bella ? Ne pas participer à l'exposition ? Quitter l'appartement et fuir, quelque part où personne ne me connaissait ? Je savais que ce n'étaient pas les bonnes solutions. Je savais qu'il n'y avait _pas _de bonne solution. Quoi que je fasse, si Bella n'était pas là, je devrais mentir ou me cacher, le temps que mes parents s'en aillent. Si je retrouvais Bella, ce n'était guère beaucoup mieux. Après… le traitement que je lui avais infligé, elle devait être méconnaissable. Je serrai les poings à cette simple idée. Comment avais-je pu ? Mais comment avais-je… J'étais un monstre.

Il fallait néanmoins que je sauve les apparences. Pour cela, je devais me rendre au vernissage de Carmen, que je serre la main de gens dont je n'avais strictement rien à faire et que je continue d'avancer. Pour le moment, à l'exception d'Alice, Bella et de… l'autre homme (dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom), je ne pensais pas que qui que soit d'autre sache ce qu'il s'était passé Et c'était bien. Il fallait que ça reste ainsi.

Au moins jusqu'à ce que mes parents rentrent à Chicago.

**POV JAMES**

Bella s'était endormie – encore – aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Dès que je posais les yeux sur elle, l'envie de tuer Edward me prenait. C'était pour cela que je tenais le carton dans la main. Je l'avais reçu, un mois auparavant.

Une invitation à un vernissage de Carmen Denali. Je savais qu'Edward s'y trouverait. Je l'espérai, tout du moins. Carmen était la sœur d'Esmée. Elle s'était mariée à Eléazar et vivait aujourd'hui à New-York. Edward ne pouvait pas faire l'affront de ne pas se présenter à sa dernière exposition, non ?

Sans plus attendre, j'écrivis un mot sur un bloc-notes, à l'adresse de Bella. Je le déposai sur la table de nuit, espérant qu'elle le trouverait, si elle venait à se réveiller avant que je ne sois rentré.

J'allais chercher quelques vêtements dans mon armoire. Un pantalon, une chemise, une veste. Tenue de soirée exigée, spécifiait le carton. Je n'en avais pas l'envie mais si je ne faisais pas un minimum d'effort, on risquait de me refouler à l'entrée.

Je n'enfilai pas de cravate, pas de nœud. J'avais horreur de cela, de ce côté cérémonieux carrément pompeux. Comme Bella, j'aimais la vie, la vraie. J'aimais pouvoir aller où je le voulais, quand je le voulais. J'aimais faire ce que je désirais, sans avoir à me préoccuper de ce que pensaient les autres. J'aimais quitter New-York en mini et monter jusqu'à Boston pour voir un concert d'Anthony and the Johnsons. Il était rare que je me présente à des événements mondains. Néanmoins, je dus reconnaître que c'était dans un gala de charité que j'avais rencontré Bella. Certes, je m'étais ennuyé ferme, ce soir-là, jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard. Néanmoins, la cause me touchait. Ce soir-là, j'avais dépensé presque vingt mille dollars pour venir en aide à la recherche contre la mucoviscidose.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure, je partis.

**POV ALICE**

Lorsque je vis Edward arriver au vernissage, seul, j'aurai pu lui arracher les yeux de la tête. Premièrement, cet idiot n'était pas venu chercher maman et papa avec Jasper et moi. Esmée m'avait posé des milliers de questions quant à la non-présence de son fils et de sa femme. Qu'étais-je sensée leur répondre, moi ? Qu'Edward avait cassé la gueule à sa femme – ma meilleure amie, soit dit en passant – qu'elle s'était enfuie et qu'Edward culpabilisait dans son salon ? Evidemment, je ne lui avais pas dit cela. Je m'en étais sortie avec des « Oh, ils ont eu un empêchement. », « Ils nous rejoindrons. », « Le travail et Edward, tu sais… » ! Même Jasper avait paru douter de mes paroles.

S'il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas et qui m'inquiétais fortement, c'était le fait que Bella ne soit pas venue me voir. Elle s'était enfuie, ne me donnait pas de nouvelles et je savais que c'était Edward qui possédait son téléphone portable donc je n'avais aucun moyen de la joindre, ma Bella. Elle, néanmoins, aurait très bien pu m'appeler, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Je me faisais un sang d'ancre. Je l'imaginais, agonisant dans un caniveau. Je me reprenais néanmoins vite, me rappelant qu'elle avait un homme sur lequel elle pouvait compter, dans New-York.

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir et cela me blessait que Bella ne m'ait jamais parlé de lui. Nous étions amies, bon sang ! Je l'aimais comme une sœur, elle était ma confidente. Elle, néanmoins, m'avait caché qu'elle avait une liaison extraconjugale.

Cela m'avait d'abord paru insensé. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça d'elle. Tromper Edward, cela était… tout bonnement inimaginable. Néanmoins, je la comprenais. Edward n'avait pas un mauvais fond, loin de là, mais il avait changé, je le remarquai moi-même. Bella m'avait plusieurs fois parlé des problèmes qu'elle avait avec lui. J'avais essayé d'attirer l'attention d'Edward sur ceux-ci mais il n'avait jamais rien voulu entendre, étant persuadé qu'il avait raison sur tout et que les autres étaient en tord.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, c'était lui qui l'était. Il s'en rendait compte, avait compris la réalité de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Bella. Par conséquent, il y avait peut-être un espoir pour lui. Peut-être que je ne l'assassinerai pas devant nos parents ainsi que devant Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Ces derniers étaient arrivés en même temps qu'Edward mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore rejoints.

En cet instant, je me trouvais à l'écart de la foule. Je tenais une coupe de Champagne à la main. De cet endroit, je pouvais voir Jasper faire la discussion à Irina. Carlisle et Esmée avaient le dos tourné, regardaient une œuvre avec attention. (Magnifique, en passant, l'œuvre.) Rosalie et Emmett essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Edward, à quelques mètres d'eux, mais ce dernier n'en avais visiblement rien à faire d'eux. Il n'allait pas aller les saluer, non. Il ne leur adressa pas un regard et, lorsque Rosalie s'approcha afin de le saluer et de le prendre dans ses bras, il me perçut et fonça droit sur moi, laissant Rosalie confuse et furieuse. Elle se détourna, attrapa le bras d'Emmett et alla retrouver Esmée et Carlisle.

Edward, lui, se trouvait maintenant face à moi.

-Alice, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de…

-Va te faire foutre, Edward, lâchai-je, écœurée ! Crois-moi que même si j'en avais, je ne t'en donnerai pas, espèce de petit…

-Alice, s'exclama-t-il fortement !

-C'est ça, Edward, attire l'attention sur nous ! C'est une bien bonne idée, ça.

Je me détournai et allai le laisser en plan mais il attrapa mon bras qu'il serra fortement !

-Ne me touche pas, rétorquai-je ! Lâche-moi, Edward !

-Où est-elle ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Elle ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle, Bella ! Elle est loin, pour le moment, et je pense qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'elle puisse mettre des semaines, si ce n'est des mois, avant qu'elle ne te contacte, parce qu'à sa place, c'est ce que je ferai. Je te laisserai mariner dans tes remords jusqu'à ce que tu t'y noies. Maintenant, lâche-moi où je hurle ! Au fait, tu as plutôt intérêt à vite trouver une excuse quant à son absence parce que maman se pose beaucoup de questions. Et elle meurt d'envie de vous voir, tous les deux. Bonne chance !

Il me relâche enfin. Néanmoins, je n'eus pas le temps de faire deux pas que Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient rejoint.

**POV ESMEE**

Le vernissage était une réussite, comme d'habitude. Carmen avait encore fait un magnifique travail et j'étais très fière d'elle, très fière de ma petite sœur chérie. Enfin… il s'agissait avant tout de ma demi-sœur, issu du premier mariage de mon père, mais cela ne faisait aucune différence pour nous. Elle m'aimait et je l'aimais, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je me devais d'avouer que mes enfants étaient étranges, aujourd'hui. Edward n'était pas venu nous accueillir, son père et moi, à l'aéroport. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis, Alice semblait perturbée, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Je la cherchai, l'aperçus fixant la salle. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester ainsi passive à un événement. Il faudrait que je lui parle, bientôt, que je lui demande si tout se passait bien pour elle parce qu'elle m'inquiétait, véritablement.

-Tu as vu cette toile, me demanda Carlisle, tout en me sortant de mes pensées ?

-Non, laquelle ?

-Celle-ci. Regarde la force qui s'en dégage ! L'alliance des couleurs, les…

Je n'écoutais déjà plus mon mari. Non pas que je n'en avais rien à faire des propos de Carlisle, loin de là. J'aimais mon mari au-delà du raisonnable. Il avait une connaissance en histoire de l'art absolument époustouflante. Néanmoins, il n'était pas… ma priorité, en cet instant. Plus que tout, ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était le bonheur de mes enfants. Edward et Alice avaient un problème. Peut-être avaient-ils un différent ensembles. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que leurs opinions divergeaient. Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère très fort et il n'était pas toujours facile de garder les murs debout, lorsqu'ils se mettaient en colère, l'un contre l'autre.

-Esmée, Carlisle, bonsoir !

Je reconnus instantanément la voix de Rosalie. Je me retournai, simulai un sourire enjouée et la saluai à mon tour. Carlisle quitta la toile du regard et nous embrassâmes notre fils et sa ravissante femme.

La première fois que j'avais rencontré Rosalie, j'avais failli dire à Emmett de la jeter au plus vite. Elle m'avait paru arrogante, manipulatrice, indigne de mon premier enfant. Néanmoins, j'avais très rapidement découvert que, derrière son masque d'arrogance se cachait un cœur en or. Elle avait rendu Emmett heureux au delà du possible. Elle lui avait donné un fils dont ils prenaient tous les deux grands soins. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

-Ethan n'est pas avec vous, demandai-je ?

-Nous l'avons déposé à Forks, chez Emily. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle nous demandait de le lui laisser quelques jours. C'était l'occasion.

J'étais contente de savoir qu'ils avaient gardé des liens avec les Quileutes. Après le départ d'Edward et d'Alice, nous avions tous quittés Forks. Nous n'avions pas vendu la villa, l'avions seulement… mise de côté. Alice, Jasper, Edward et Bella s'étaient installés à New-York. Emmett et Rosalie avaient trouvé un magnifique appartement dans le centre de Seattle et Carlisle et moi-même étions retournés à Chicago, le lieu de nos origines, ainsi que la ville dans laquelle était née mon fils Edward.

Mes enfants avaient toujours été proches des Quileutes et tout particulièrement d'Emily. Cela n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient restés en contact et, après ma famille, il n'y avait personne en qui j'avais plus confiance qu'en elle.

-Au fait, demanda Rose, vous savez quelle mouche a piqué Edward ?

-Comment ça, demanda Carlisle ?

-Il nous est passé devant sans nous dire bonjour. Il ne s'est même pas retourné, quand nous l'avons interpelé. Et là… il semblerait qu'il y ait du grabuge avec Alice !

Je me retournai. Edward était en colère, c'était indéniable. Mais Alice ne semblait pas se laisser démonter. Au contraire, elle paraissait tellement déchainée qu'un simple regard aurait dû conduire Edward aux enfers.

Nous nous dirigeâmes contre eux mais ils ne semblaient pas nous remarquer. Enfin, Edward lâcha le bras d'Alice et, cette dernière, en se retournant, découvrit que nous nous trouvions juste derrière elle. Elle parut surprise mais toute tension en elle s'envola.

**POV ALICE**

J'étais contente de ne plus être seule face au monstre qui me servait de frère. Il me mettait dans tous mes états et j'étais totalement hors de moi. Il fallait que je me calme très rapidement.

-Il y a un problème, demanda ma mère ?

Je me crispai à nouveau. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas que nous en discutions ? Si ? Et bien moi, je n'étais pas d'accord. Je soupirai fortement et les laissai, sans même saluer Rosalie et Emmett, à qui je n'avais pas encore parlé de toute la soirée.

J'allai me planquer dans un coin pendant qu'Edward tentait vainement de faire la discussion à tout le monde. Je voyais d'ici qu'il était plus gêné que jamais. Il bégayait, ce qui n'était pas son genre et je souris discrètement.

« C'est ça, Edward, gère tes conneries tout seul ! »

Puis, la colère laissa place à la peine. Je ne devais pas penser à Edward, en fait. Je devais penser à Bella. Comment allait-elle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, elle ne me donnait toujours aucune nouvelle et j'espérai que quitte à ce qu'elle n'en donne pas à Edward, qu'elle m'envoie juste un petit mot pour me rassurer.

Je me rendis néanmoins vite compte de ma stupidité. Elle ne devait pas savoir que j'étais au courant. Elle ne devait pas penser au fait qu'Edward m'avait tout dit. Elle ne devait pas savoir que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour elle et que je ferai tout, en cet instant, pour quelques petits mots d'elle sur l'écran de mon portable.

C'est alors qu'un homme s'approcha de moi. Il me rappelait quelqu'un mais je n'aurai pas su dire qui. Après tout, nous voyions beaucoup de monde, ici, à New-York. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de tous les visages que je croisais autour de moi.

-Bonjour, Alice.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Nous nous sommes croisés au gala de charité en faveur des enfants atteint de…

-…mucoviscidose ? Oui, m'exclamai-je enfin ! Je me souviens de vous ! Vous avez été très généreux, c'est cela, surtout, qui m'a marqué chez vous.

Il sourit. Il s'agissait de Gigandet. Mais son prénom…

-James, c'est ça ?

-C'est cela, oui.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait longtemps, je suis étonnée que vous vous rappeliez de moi !

-Je vais… bien. Ces deux derniers jours ne m'ont pas été très agréables, mais je compte bien rattraper le coup ce soir. Vous, en revanche, vous me paraissez… anxieuse.

Je soufflai. Effectivement, j'étais anxieuse et même plus que ça. Je lançai un regard à Edward qui essayait de retenir notre famille à venir nous rejoindre. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, le con ! Et ce petit sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres. Je savais qu'il ne souriait pas à cause d'un quelconque plaisir mais par pur instinct de survie. Si mes parents, mon frère Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Jasper découvraient ce qu'il avait fait, il serait lynché.

-Je… Je me fais du souci pour… une connaissance. C'est trois fois rien.

-Trois fois rien ?

-Non… Non, en fait, c'est plutôt grave. Mais pourquoi je vous dis ça, moi ?

-Parce que vous en voulez à Edward. Parce qu'il a commis un acte impardonnable et parce qu'il mérite d'être puni mais que, comme Bella, vous tenez trop à lui pour que ses actes soient dévoilés au grand jour.

Je me retournai vivement. Comment cet homme savait-il cela ? Comm…

-Vous… vous êtes…

-Oui ?

-C'est vous ?

-Qui ?

J'essayais de choisir le bon mot. Néanmoins, un seul me vint à l'esprit, en cet instant.

-L'amant ?

Il secoua positivement la tête. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je savais enfin où était Bella. Je savais chez qui elle se trouvait. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien, cet homme. Néanmoins… j'étais d'avis de le catégoriser dans « PA ». Autrement dit : « Personne Acceptable ».

-Cela n'a pas l'air de vous faire de peine, constata-t-il !

-Non, nullement.

-Edward est votre frère…

-Je crois que vous êtes encore mieux placé que moi pour savoir que ce qu'a fait Edward est monstrueux.

Son visage, impassible, ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion à ses mots. Et c'est alors que je compris. Je compris ce qu'il était venu faire ici et je ne pus pas l'en empêcher, lorsque je le vis avancer. Je restais plantée, comme une idiote, au fond de la galerie…

…alors que je savais ce qu'il allait arriver.

**POV JAMES**

Il souriait.

Il souriait.

Il souriait.

Comment pouvait-il ?

Comment osait-il ?

Après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Après les horreurs qu'il avait faite subir à Bella ?

Il souriait.

Il parlait à sa famille.

Il semblait s'amuser.

Il souriait.

Je ne pouvais plus refreiner la rage qui me rongeait.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de bouger.

Je ne pouvais l'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre.

Sa sœur n'essaya pas de me retenir.

Elle me regardait.

Elle attendait.

Elle le voulait.

J'en étais persuadé.

Je le savais.

Le coup partit.

Fort.

Puissant.

Edward bascula.

Il tomba.

Un deuxième coup.

Un troisième.

On se jeta sur moi.

Emmett.

Jasper.

Je fus projeté en arrière.

Eloigné d'Edward.

Au sol.

-Assez, hurla Alice !

Emmett laissa retomber son poing. Il ne me laissa néanmoins pas l'occasion de faire le moindre geste, sa main gauche retenant fermement ma chemise. La mère d'Edward était à genoux et l'enserrait de ses bras. Autour de nous, les invités avaient arrêté de parler. Ils nous regardaient, semblaient horrifié.

Alice s'approcha d'Emmett et lui ordonna de me lâcher.

-Alice…

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Emmett regarda Edward, puis son père, et me relâcha. Je me relevai alors qu'Edward était toujours au sol. Alice était de mon côté. Elle s'était placée devant moi, semblait se prendre pour mon bouclier. Je savais que si elle n'était pas là, j'aurai de sérieux soucis, en cet instant. J'aurai pu me faire dérouiller, moi aussi. Carlisle Cullen aurait très bien pu appeler la police et me faire arrêter pour avoir agressé son fils. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait néanmoins pas. Que personne n'allait le faire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne _comprenaient_ pas.

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Alice était de mon côté.

Je m'approchai le plus possible d'Edward Cullen. Personne ne sembla vouloir m'en empêcher. Lorsque je fus assez près, je lui accordais ces paroles :

-Ceci n'est rien, Cullen, en comparaison de ce que tu mérites !

Puis, je m'en allai.

Il était tant que j'aille retrouver Bella.

**POV ALICE**

James était parti. Edward, lui, semblait agoniser à l'arrière du bâtiment. Après le scandale qui venait de se produire, toute ma famille avait quitté la galerie. Nous nous étions réunis dans un coin discret et, maintenant, Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient en attentes des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient.

Edward, lui, était assis contre le mur de l'immeuble, la tête entre les genoux, les mains dans ses cheveux.

-Est-ce que je suis le seul à me demander ce qu'il s'est passé, là, à l'instant ? C'était qui, l'enfoiré qui t'a attaqué, Edward ?

-Il s'appelle James Gigandet, répondis-je.

-James, demanda Jasper ? Le James du gala de charité en faveur des enfants atteints de mucoviscidose ?

-Lui-même !

-Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué Edward ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as protégé ?

Je ne répondis pas à la question, ce qui augmenta l'envie qu'avait mon mari de savoir.

-Alice ?

-Demande à Edward, répondis-je, froidement.

Puis, je m'adressais à mon frère.

-Alors, Edward ! Donne-leur une explication ! Dis-leur !

-Nous dire quoi, demanda Carlisle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?

-Edward ? C'est le moment, non, m'acharnai-je ! Une bonne discussion en famille, ça ne te tente pas ? Réponds Edward ! Dis-leur ! Assume, bon sang ! Assume tes actes, hurlai-je !

Jasper vint me prendre dans ses bras, m'obligea à me calmer. Edward, lui, agrippait ses cheveux avec tellement de force que je crus qu'il allait se les arracher. Je perçus qu'il tremblait et je m'en voulus. Je me trouvais monstrueuse, en cet instant, mais tant de rage m'habitait, tant de peine, de rancœur contre lui, d'empathie pour Bella, que j'étais incapable de me contrôler.

-T'es qu'un monstre, Edward ! Un monstre et James a totalement raison ! Tu mérite de crever mille fois !

-JE SAIS, hurla-t-il à son tour, tout en vrillant son regard dans le mien !

Il se releva, voulut s'approcher de moi mais, Jasper comprenant que la situation risquait de dégénérer, il se plaça entre nous et le repoussa à longueur de bras. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de me dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte de ce qu'il se passe, Alice ? Tu crois que je ne comprends pas que tout est entrain de m'échapper ? Que je suis entrain de tout perdre ? Bella, la société… Je perds tout Alice mais je m'en fous de la société. Je m'en fous que ces enfoirés de chez Willom Mimster retirent leurs contrats ! Tant pis pour les pertes ! Merde pour cet argent sale ! Bella est la seule à compter, tu comprends ? La seule ! Et je la perds, elle aussi. Je l'ai déjà perdue, Alice ! Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai mal, là !

Comme pour prouver ses dires, une larme roula sur sa joue. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère pleurer, jamais ! A cet instant, il me sembla aussi frêle qu'un petit enfant. Esmée s'approcha de lui mais Edward s'éloigna, refusant une quelconque étreinte de sa part.

-Je l'aime tellement, Alice ! Je l'aime tellement… Je… Je me rendais pas compte… Ce que je lui ai fait… je… je voulais, pas, Alice !

Sa voix était enrouée. Ce fut alors que son téléphone sonna. Au bruit, il devait se trouver dans la poche de sa veste. Il le sortit, regarda le numéro, ne le reconnut pas, rangea son téléphone. Il retourna s'appuyer contre le mur, dos à nous. Lentement, il glissa, s'assit. Son téléphone sonna une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, il décrocha.

-Qui que vous soyez, rappelez plus tard !

Néanmoins, il ne raccrocha pas. Il semblait écouter ce qu'on lui disait à l'autre bout du fil. Puis, deux syllabes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

-Bella ?

–

Donc, comment ? Ai-je bien fait ? Je suis mitigée quant à la réaction de James. Néanmoins, il fallait un élément déclencheur pour faire avancer l'histoire, sinon on en restait aux lamentations (tout à fait compréhensibles) de Bella et aux remords d'Edward.

Là, l'histoire va pouvoir avancer. Néanmoins, aimez-vous ? C'est là le plus important ! Avez-vous apprécié l'altérnance entre les POV ? Il est possible que je continue ainsi mais peut-être pas autant d'un coup. Peut-être uniquement Bella Edward, je sais pas encore.

Voilà :) Vos avis comptent croyez-moi !

A bientôt !


	5. L'appel de la victime à son bourreau

Voilà donc le chapitre 5, qui, j'espère, vous plaira, malgré que je pense que certaine d'entre-vous risque de râler à cause de la réaction de Bella ! Je prends en compte tous les avis, bien évidemment, et n'en critique aucun. Le comportement de Bella peut paraître extrême, c'est vrai, mais dans cette fiction, tout semble l'être. Chaque comportement, chaque sentiment est poussé jusqu'à en devenir pitoyable. Bella, Edward, Alice… Jusqu'à celui d'Esmée.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le précédent chapitre. C'est à dire :

**sand91**

**nodame**

**Lea1985**

**Ag**

**lea228**

**edwardbellaamour**

**Rosabella01**

**caropat07 **(je suis contente de voir que tu adhères enfin, ton avis compte trop pour moi :)

**kadryona **(AHHHHH, je t'ai reconnue ! =D, je t'ai lue un moment, sur Skyrock)

**calimero59**

**Habswifes**

**Lola by lolita **(Alors ne change surtout rien à tes commentaires, ils sont parfaits ! Fais autant de pronostics que tu as envie, ça me fait plaisir :) Aussi, je suis super contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice comme toi et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier. Néanmoins, concernant ton pronostic, je te dirai juste que non, James n'est pas atteint de mucoviscidose, mais… Ahahah, je coupe là ! Roooh, la vilaine…) 

**PatiewSnows **(Je suis ravie de savoir que me fanfiction a sur te conquérir :)

**PARADA**

Voilà, une bien bonne lecture à vous !

–

**Chapitre 5**

**POV BELLA**

Lorsque je me réveillai, mon premier reflexe fut de tendre le bras en direction de James. Nous ne nous étions pas endormis ensembles mais je pensais qu'il m'aurait rejoint. Avais-je dormi tellement longtemps qu'il était déjà le matin et qu'il s'était déjà réveillé ? J'avais du mal à y croire.

Je tournai la tête en direction de son réveil et perçus qu'il était vingt-deux heures trente-cinq. Il était tôt, donc. Je n'avais dormi que quatre heures. Cela me confortait dans l'idée que mon corps reprenait le dessus, qu'il était à nouveau apte à reprendre un train de vie normal.

Il y avait une note, près du réveil, pliée en deux. Je l'attrapai du bout des doigts, la dépliai et la lus.

_Douce Bella,_

_Je me vois dans l'obligation de quitter l'appartement quelques heures. Je pense néanmoins être de retour avant minuit. _

_Si tu as faim, il reste des boulettes de merlan et du riz dans le frigo. Passe le tout deux minutes au micro-ondes, ça sera meilleur. _

_Si tu es fatiguée, ne m'attends surtout pas avant de retourner te coucher. Tu as besoin de repos. _

_Je t'embrasse, James_

Où pouvait-il bien être allé ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée, son message ne le spécifiant nulle part. Mon ventre gargouillait et je me dis que réchauffer notre diner n'était pas une mauvaise idée. J'allai à la cuisine, sortis un Tupperware du frigidaire et le glissait dans le micro-onde, après avoir retiré partiellement le couvercle.

Deux minutes.

Lorsque le « _ding _» se fit entendre, j'allai chercher mon repas que je posai sur la table. Je m'y attaquai sauvagement, les parfums se dégageant du récipient me faisant saliver.

James était un véritable pro de la cuisine. James était… James… Il n'était pas là. J'étais seule, dans l'appartement. Absolument seule et sans défense. Je relâchai ma fourchette, l'estomac soudainement noué. J'allai contrôler que la porte était bien fermée, ce qui était visiblement le cas. Ensuite, je retournai dans la chambre. Je me sentis tellement démunie, seule, que j'étais persuadée qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose. J'attrapai une couverture, allai m'asseoir dans un angle et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Sous la couverture, je me sentais mieux, à l'abri, au chaud. Cela était rassurant de sentir la pression du tissu contre mon corps. Je fermai les yeux et fis le vide dans ma tête. C'était la meilleure solution. Il fallait que je me calme, que je stoppe la paranoïa qui m'avait envahie.

Et cela fonctionna. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais sereine. Néanmoins, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il s'agissait bien de James sans faire savoir ma présence et me mettre en danger (si, pour une quelconque raison, cela n'était pas lui).

Puis, je me rappelai que, dans le dressing, j'avais un jour aperçu une batte de baseball. Je quittai prestement le confort de la couverture et allai la chercher. Je l'attrapai fermement et revins dans la chambre. Je me plaçai à trois mètres de la porte, me positionnai solidement sur mes deux jambes et agrippai la batte avec fermeté.

Je vis la poignée bouger. Je me préparai à frapper, lorsque la porte pivota. Ce fut bel et bien James, derrière elle, qui me regardait avec effarement.

-Bella ?

-James ?

-Evidemment, qui d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma batte de baseball ?

-Je… J'étais pas sûre que ce soit toi.

James vint retirer l'objet d'entre mes mains et l'envoya valser sur le lit. Il me prit dans ses bras, frotta mon dos de ses mains, ce qui était relaxant en plus de rassurant.

-Tu devrais vraiment voir quelqu'un pour parler de ça, Bella. Ca va t'obséder, je te connais. Tu ne t'en remettras pas aussi facilement que ce que tu à l'air de penser.

Je ris jaune.

-Je sais que ça va m'obséder, James. Je sais parfaitement comment je vais réagir. Néanmoins, je n'irai voir personne. Même si cela sera compliqué, long et douloureux, je refuse de voir ta Victoria !

-Bella…

-C'est moi qui choisis, m'écriai-je !

James se tut, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien pour lui d'insister. Je n'allais pas changer d'avis, j'en étais persuadée, qu'importe ses arguments. Puis, plusieurs faits et détails attirèrent soudainement mon regard.

James portait un costume.

Un costume !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel accoutrement. Cela lui allait néanmoins à merveille. Habillé ainsi, il avait un petit côté mauvais garçon qui ne me déplaisait pas. Sans doute était-ce dû au sérieux de sa tenue combiné à son air désinvolte. Néanmoins, je ne me sentais pas excitée, comme j'aurai dû l'être. James m'avait toujours fait énormément d'effet. Néanmoins, là, rien. Je fus surprise de ce fait, de ne rien ressentir. Cela… m'effrayait. J'avais peur que cela ne devienne permanent. J'avais peur à l'idée qu'Edward ait cassé quelque chose en moi, à tout jamais.

Certes, je n'aurai pas sauté sur James, ce soir. Je n'en aurai pas eu la force, les souvenirs de mon agression étaient encore bien trop encrés en moi. Cela ne faisait que deux jours. Néanmoins, j'aurai aimé ressentir un petit quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Un fourmillement, une petite chaleur…

Mais si Edward m'avait brisée…

Un autre détail qui me frappa était cette tache, sur sa chemise blanche immaculée. Une toute petite tâche, presque invisible, mais qui me faisait frissonner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, lui demandai ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ca !

J'attrapai sa chemise entre deux doigts et lui montrais ce dont je parlais.

-C'est du sang, demandai-je, la voix tremblante ?

-Non, c'est juste…

-Juste quoi ?

-Du…

Il ne savait pas quoi me répondre, essayais de me mentir. Par conséquent, j'en déduisis que j'avais raison. Il avait effectivement une goutte de sang sur sa chemise.

-A qui appartient-il ?

-Bella…

-A qui, James ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de soupirer. Alors je compris. Je compris où il était allé, ce qu'il avait fait de la soirée. Je me rappelai avoir reçu un carton d'invitation pour un vernissage de Carmen. Je me souvenais que c'était ce soir, qu'Edward y serait forcément, même si je ne l'accompagnais pas.

-Rassure-moi, James, tu n'as pas touché à Edward, hein ? Tu n'as pas fait ça, hein ? Tu n'as pas été aussi stupide ?

-Stupide ? Bella ! Il le méritait amplement.

Mon corps tout entier n'était plus que tremblement. La peur, la honte, le dégoût de moi-même, de James, d'Edward. J'avais envie de vomir.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Bella, tu le demandes ? Bella, n'as-tu donc pas encore compris l'ampleur de ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Il tendit la main vers moi mais je ne le laissais pas me toucher. Je reculais.

-Comment… Comment as-tu pu être aussi… aussi… un pareil… abruti, James ?

-Pardon ?

Il se mettait en colère. Je le voyais, le sentais. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et, lorsque je repris, je m'approchai doucement de la batte de baseball, posée sur le lit, craignant qu'il ne me fasse du mal à cause de ce que j'allais lui dire.

En même temps, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et je devais faire preuve d'un parfait self-contrôle pour ne pas sangloter stupidement.

-As-tu la moindre idée, James… la douleur… éprouvée. Le mal que ça fait… à l'intérieur ?

-Bella, il s'en remettra aisément ! Ce que je lui ai fait, c'est trois fois rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'il t'a infligée ! Ne le prends pas en pitié parce que je lui ai donné trois coups ! Il s'en remettra d'autant plus vite que toi et…

-Taits-toi, criai-je ! Arrête ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu croyais que c'était une raison ? Tu crois que ce qu'il m'a fait te donnait le droit de t'en prendre à lui ? C'est minable, James, minable ! Je lui en veux tellement, James, tellement, de ce qu'il m'a fait ! J'ai envie de le faire souffir, oui, j'en meurs d'envie mais est-ce que je le fais ? NON ! Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui, que je m'y refuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va croire, maintenant ? Que c'est moi qui t'ai dit de… que je t'ai demandé de le faire, tu comprends ? TU COMPRENDS ? Je veux pas être comme lui, James ! Je veux pas faire le mal !

-Bella, c'est ridicule !

-Ridicule ? RIDICULE ? En faisant ce que tu as fait tu m'as placée au même niveau que lui, tu as… fait de moi un monstre… tel que lui ! Sans parler du fait que maintenant qu'il sait que c'est toi la personne avec qui je l'ai trompé, il peut aisément découvrir où venir me chercher !

-Nous pouvons partir, aller ailleurs !

-Non ! Fallait réfléchir avant James ! Fallait… comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce que le toucher devant sa famille, ses amis, ses connaissances ! Il va devoir fournir des explications !

-Et il le mérite, Bella, il…

-CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? Que tout le monde sache ? Que ma belle-famille découvre que je suis une femme bafouée, hu… humiliée ?

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes sanglots, maintenant. Je les laissai aller à leur guise, maintenant que j'avais fini de parler. La batte de baseball dans mes mains ne m'était d'aucune utilité. James n'allait pas me faire de mal. Il semblait se calmer, comprendre mon point de vue si différent du sien.

Il s'approcha de moi mais je lui demandai de me laisser seule, de me passer son téléphone portable et de me laisser téléphoner.

-Tu ne vas pas l'appeler, tout de même ?

-Si !

-Pourquoi ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Tu ne vas pas lui pardonner à cause de mes actes, tout de même ?

-S'il te plaît, James, arrête de poser des questions et… et fais ce que je te dis !

Plusieurs dizaines de secondes – presque une minute – s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne consente enfin à ma requête. Il me donna son téléphone portable et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je retournai m'asseoir dans le coin de la pièce et me couvrit une seconde fois. Je tapai fébrilement le numéro d'Edward et plaçai le téléphone à mon oreille. J'entendis les tonalités mais il ne décrochait pas. Je raccrochai, laissai s'écouler une trentaine de secondes puis le rappelai. Je le ferai jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde. Néanmoins, cette seconde fois, il prit l'appel.

-Qui que vous soyez, rappelez plus tard !

Je dus me retenir de sangloter à l'entente de sa voix. Comme si cela ne faisait pas deux jours que je l'avais quitté, mais mille. Il me manquait déjà et je me demandai, l'espace d'une seconde, si ma volonté n'allait pas flancher.

-Ed… Edward ? C'est… C'est moi. Bella.

-Bella ?

Je secouai misérablement la tête, me rendant compte trop tard de la stupidité de mon geste.

-Oui.

Il ne disait rien. Ne savait pas comment me parler. J'imaginai aisément son regard torturé, à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je… Je viens de découvrir ce que… James… ce qu'il a fait. Je suis désolée, tell… tellement désolée… je voulais pas, je te le promets !

-Bella…

-Je suis pas… pas comme toi. Si j'avais su que James… qu'il allait… je l'aurai arrêté. Je… Je suis pas un monstre, moi.

Cela me faisait mal de dire ça. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas comme lui mais, qu'en plus, il se rende compte de ce qu'il était, lui. Avait-il compris, depuis ma faute ? S'était-il rendu compte de ce qu'il était ? Ou pensait-il que j'avais mérité ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Je ne le savais pas, n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, de ce qu'il regrettait ou ne regrettait pas.

-Je t'en prie, Bella… Ne dis pas ça !

Sa voix était enrouée, il était donc touché par mes paroles.

-Edward… ce que tu m'as fait…

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, je ne me rendais pas compte… Je…

-Edward…

-Je t'aime tellement, Bella ! Tellement ! Je… Je t'en prie, reviens ! Reviens, Bella, je t'en prie, t'en supplie !

Sa voix était cassée. Il pleurait. Il me semblait entendre ses larmes couler à travers le téléphone. Je l'aimais, l'aimais tellement, cela me faisait tant de mal de savoir qu'il souffrait. Néanmoins, il m'avait fait encore plus de mal, lui.

-Ne me demande pas ça, Edward ! Tu n'as pas le droit, pas après…

-Je t'en supplie, rététa-t-il !

-Non, Edward ! Non !

-Bella, je… je ferai tout pour me racheter. Demande-moi n'importe quoi ! Je quitterai tout, la société, New-York. Pour toi ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Je t'en prie, Bella !

-Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Edward. Ca n'est pas aussi simple. Tu ne pourras pas effacer tes actes comme du crayon avec une gomme. J'ai tellement mal, Edward. J'ai tellement… peur, à l'idée de te revoir. J'aimerai te pardonner, crois-moi ! J'aimerai pouvoir oublier, revenir vers toi et te laisser me faire l'amour… des nuits entières, mais… mais le fait est là, Edward. Avant que tu ne me… m'obliges à… que tu…

Je n'arrivais pas à dire le mot. Je n'y arrivais pas, passais aux suivants.

-Cela faisait des mois que tu ne m'avais pas touchée. Des mois entiers ! Je m'en voulais tellement ! J'étais persuadée que tout était de ma faute, que je ne te convenais plus et…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'aime ! Toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé !

-Alors comment as-tu pu ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu es parvenu à me faire tant de mal en sachant que tu m'aimais !

-Bella…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais raccrocher, Edward. Je vais raccrocher tout soudain.

-Bella, je t'en prie…

-Je ne reviendrais pas vers toi, Edward. J'ai trop peur de toi, à l'idée que tu ne reproduises tes actes, tes… gestes, à mon égard. Néanmoins, je te rappellerai, parce qu'il faut que nous nous voyons. Il va falloir que je t'affronte… en face à face, dans un lieu public. Voilà, je… je raccroche.

Et je coupai la conversation.

Et je pleurai.

**POV ESMEE**

-Bella ? Bella ? Bella ?

Edward, mon fils, ne cessait de répéter son nom, dans le téléphone. Je devinai qu'elle avait raccroché. Mon Dieu, mais que se passait-il ? Nous nous trouvions tous autour de lui, à une certaine distance, tout de même. Carlisle avait pris ma main durant l'appel. Il était pâle, livide, et je savais que je n'avais pas meilleure mine que lui. A vrai dire, nous étions tous très mal, face à mon fils, démoli, si misérable.

-Edward, appelai-je, peu sûre de mon coup ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, laissant sa main à Carlisle. Mon fils était assis, au sol, contre le mur, le visage tuméfié de larmes et de remords. Il semblait tellement souffrir, comme rongé de l'intérieur.

Je m'agenouillai face à lui et tendis les mains en direction de son corps, de son visage.

-Arrête, maman, m'interrompis Alice ! Il mérite ce qui lui arrive.

-Taits-toi, rétorquai-je ! Personne ne mérite de souffrir ainsi !

-Moi, oui, maman, murmura Edward, assez fort pour que nous puissions l'entendre. Moi, oui.

Je m'approchai plus encore de lui mais il ne me laissa plus l'approcher. Il bougea de telle manière à ce que nos corps s'éloignent. Je ne me laissai néanmoins pas démonter.

-Non, mon ange ! Je suis persuadée que quoique tu aies fait, ce n'est pas si grave.

Il croisa enfin mon regard et ce que je vis dans le sien était de la colère. Il ne détourna pas son regard du miens, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Maman… Bella, je… je l'ai forcée à… je l'ai violée, maman. Je l'ai battue, ai presque failli la tuer. Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai emporté son téléphone, ses clés de voiture, son argent, ses cartes bancaires, son passeport, tout…

Non. Je refusais d'y croire. Mon fils, la chaire de ma chaire, de celle de Carlisle, ne pouvait pas avoir commis de tels actes ? Si ? Non ! Edward, mon bébé, mon dernier enfant ! Lui que j'avais tant aimé, tant choyé, pouponné, que je pensais avoir si bien éduqué ! Il ne pouvait pas… pas à Bella ?

Ma main droite vint se poser sur ma poitrine, sur mon cœur.

-Elle s'est enfuie, ne reviendra pas, maman. Alice a raison, je le mérite. C'est normal qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir. Elle… elle vient de me dire qu'elle avait peur de moi, qu'elle avait peur que je recommence.

J'entendis des talons claquer, derrière moi. Je tournai la tête et vis Rosalie quitter la ruelle, rapidement suivie d'Emmett, dont le regard empli de haine et de dégoût me fit comprendre à quel point il était écœuré par ce qu'il apprenait de la bouche d'Edward.

Je connaissais le vécu de Rosalie. Je savais qu'il y avait des concordances entre son histoire et celle de Bella. Rosalie, avant de rencontrer Emmett, était fiancée à un homme du nom de Royce King. Peu avait leur mariage, il l'avait battue et violée, l'avait abandonnée sur la chaussée, la pensant morte. Edward, lui, disait qu'il avait failli tuer Bella, en la violant et la battant. C'était sa femme. Ils étaient mariés, vivaient ensembles depuis plusieurs années.

Et dire que je pensais que leur couple était parfait, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux ! Quelle mère étais-je donc pour ne pas avoir compris que leur couple dérapait ?

-Où est Bella, maintenant, demandai-je ?

-Chez James Gigandet.

-L'homme qui t'a attaqué, ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi est-elle allée chez lui ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée voir Alice et Jasper ou nous avoir appelé, moi et Carlisle ?

Edward ne me répondit pas. Il s'était replié sur lui-même, à l'énonciation de ma question. Ce fut Alice qui me répondit :

-Parce que Bella a une liaison avec lui.

Tout ceci était insensé. Tout ce que j'apprenais ce soir ne pouvait être vrai. Néanmoins, ça l'était, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il suffisait de voir l'état de mon fils pour s'en rendre compte. Alors, voulant clore cette horrible conversation, dans cette ruelle insalubre, je demandais à Alice et à Jasper de s'en aller, eux aussi. De retourner au vernissage ou de rentrer chez eux. Ensuite, j'obligeai Edward à rentrer à l'hôtel, avec nous. Avec Carlisle, nous avions loué une suite. Elle serait largement assez grande pour trois et il était hors de question – qu'importent les motifs – que je laisse mon fils seul, dans son état.

Bientôt, j'essayerai de régulariser la situation entre lui et Bella. Et je ferai tout pour qu'elle lui revienne, tout. Car, pour moi, seul mon fils comptait.

–

Alors, comment ?

La réaction de Bella ?

La réaction d'Edward ?

La réaction de James ?

La réaction d'Esmée ? Je sais que cette dernière peut vous paraître étrange et je le comprends. Moi-même, elle m'étonne (et c'est moi qui module son personnage, donc c'est dire…) !

Néanmoins, il y a encore des personnages dont on ne sait rien et qui peuvent se montrer moins compréhensifs que maman Cullen, comme vous vous en rendrez compte au prochain chapitre. (Alice, on avait compris, Emmett, Rosalie, et… à vous de deviner !)

Bref, Edward a encore bien du pain sur la planche.

A bientôt !


	6. Les conséquences d'actes malsains

Me revoilà, donc, avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre et j'en suis absolument désolée. Sachez néanmoins que ce chapitre est le plus long que je n'ai jamais fait et que je pense ne pas l'avoir bâclé, comme j'ai craint de devoir le faire, afin de vous le poster plus tôt.

Donc, un POV Bella, un POV Edward (vous trouviez Esmée étrange, au dernier chapitre, vous allez être servi), et un POV Emmett (qui n'est pas sans surprise).

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, autrement dit :

**Habswifes : **il faut essayer de comprendre Bella. Elle est déstabilisée, vient de perdre tous ses repères. Edward est l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé, depuis le lycée. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il ne doit pas lui être facile d'oublier ses sentiments à son égard. Néanmoins, ne t'en fais pas, elle reprend du poil de la bête, dans ce chapitre ^^

**Rosabella01 : **Esmée, ahhhh, tout une histoire ! Elle a perturbé plus d'une personne et je pense que ce n'est pas fini. Je ne sais pas si Ed. a vraiment trouvé le courage de dire la vérité. Je pense plutôt qu'Alice lui a placé un couteau sous la gorge et ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

**Titie : **Et non, pas de méga-savon. Je pense que tu seras encore plus choquée de lire ce chapitre, car elle va vraiment avoir un comportement incompréhensible aux yeux de plus d'un.

**Lea1985 : **Rosalie, Esmée… Deux personnages sur lesquels va se concentrer ce chapitre.

**Lilly-rose : **en effet, le comportement de Bella est contradictoire mais il faut se rendre compte qu'elle est perdue, qu'elle se sent trahie et humiliée mais qu'elle n'en garde pas moins des sentiments pour Edward.

**Edwardbellaamour : **James ou Edward, telle est la question, n'est-ce pas ? Je te conseille de ne pas te fier au prochain POV, car il n'est pas définitif. Même si maintenant je sais avec qui Bella va finir, vous, vous n'en saurez rien avant lonnnnngtemps xD Que je suis monstrueuse ! Il va y avoir énormément de retournement de situation, dans cette histoire.

**Spealacrima :** Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

**Cs85 :** Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire**.**

**Calimero59 : **Je suis ravie de savoir que tu adores cette histoire. :)

**Caroooopat07 :D : **Je suis entrain de relire ton commentaire et je le trouve très drôle. Mais bon, je ne vais pas répondre à tout ce que tu m'as dit… vu que tu connais l'histoire jusqu'à la fin ! Mais chut, t'as pas le droit de dire avec qui Bella finira ! C'est confidentiel ^^

**Ag : **Merci pour ton commentaire.

**ERIS : **Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite.

**Minomina : **Ton commentaire est l'un de ceux que j'ai le plus aimé. Tu as été la seule à penser qu'Esmée nous cachait quelque chose de plus sombre. Et effectivement, c'est le cas. Tu le découvriras dans le POV d'Edward.

**Bellaeva : **Ne t'en fais pas, tout est entrain de s'arranger, entre James et Bella.

**Nodame : **Je pense que tu vas être surprise par la réaction d'Esmée. Elle nous resèrve bien des surprises.

**Citronade : **J'en suis très contente :)

**Lea228 : **Eh oui, que de réactions étranges. Je te laisse lire la suite pour le découvrir.

**Jujulalie : **Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Cristal : **Ah tu sais, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai bien l'intention de faire une bonne vingtaine de chapitre, si ce n'est plus. ^^

**Lola by lolitta : **Merci pour ton graaaaand commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Je pense que beaucoup de points que tu as mentionné trouveront réponse dans ce chapitre, même si ce chapitre va lui-même laisser place à d'autres questions xD

**PatiewSnows : **Tu as raison sur tout… sauf sur Esmée. Elle nous cache des secrets noirs et auxquels personne n'a pensé. Je te laisse lire.

**Ju la Rosette : **Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Elena : **Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Sand 91 : **la voilà, la suite. Il suffisait d'un peu de patience :)

Bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 6**

**Les conséquences d'actes malsains**

**POV BELLA**

Après avoir raccroché, je restai plusieurs minutes à regarder le téléphone, dans mes mains. Ca y était : je l'avais fait. Bien que je ne l'aie pas fait en face à face – ce à quoi je ne renonçais pas – je l'avait affronté. Je lui avais fait part de ma crainte et lui avait fait comprendre que je ne souhaitais plus qu'il fasse partie de ma vie.

« Quelle sotte, » songeai-je. « Jamais il ne disparaîtra de mon existence. Jamais je n'arriverai à oublier combien je l'aime, combien il m'a fait mal. » Néanmoins, il était temps que j'aille de l'avant. Je souhaitais me battre désormais, affronter l'existence la tête haute, les joues sèches de toute larme.

Et pour cela, j'avais besoin de James.

Lentement, je me relevai. J'inspirai profondément et expirai calmement à plusieurs reprises. Puis, je quittai la chambre, allai rejoindre mon amant. Il était à la cuisine, buvait un breuvage qui me semblait être du whisky. Il était affalé contre le plan de travail, ne semblait pas m'avoir entendue arriver.

-James, l'appelai-je ?

Il se retourna et je pus percevoir la colère qui filtrait encore à travers son regard. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi. Cela ne me donnait pas confiance en lui. Je me forçai néanmoins à appréhender la peur que m'inspiraient ses yeux sur moi, me souvenant de la résolution que j'avais prise, dans la chambre. J'allai me battre afin d'à nouveau être la femme que j'étais avant. Avant de l'avoir _rencontré. _

Forte, déterminée. Adulte.

-James, je suis désolée, m'excusai-je. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter contre toi. Je n'aurai pas dû être aussi expéditive… malgré que je ne cautionne pas ce que tu as fait.

Je posai le téléphone sur le bar et franchis la distance nous séparant. Je posai une main contre son torse, puis ma tête.

-Je suis perdue, James. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir mais je le veux. Oui, je veux vraiment aller mieux. Je… Je souhaite rencontrer cette femme, dont tu m'as parlé. Je souhaite aussi me séparer d'Edward, reprendre ma vie en main.

-Tu veux divorcer ?

Je secouai la tête positivement.

-Oui, ajoutai-je. Mais je n'y arriverai pas, seule. Toute seule…

-Je suis là. Ne te fais pas tant de souci, je suis avec toi. Je m'occuperai de tout, je te le promets. Demain, j'appellerai mon avocat. Et tu verras, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu pourras commencer une nouvelle vie.

Je n'osai lui dire que je ne voulais pas d'une nouvelle vie. Je voulais l'ancienne, remonter dans le temps d'une semaine. Je voulais effacer mes erreurs, l'aventure que j'avais avec James et, au lieu de tromper mon mari, trouver le moyen de lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de lui et que l'argent dont nous faisaient bénéficier ses affaires était inutile à mon bonheur.

Peut-être que si j'avais agi ainsi, ma vie ne ressemblerait pas à un no man's land. Peut-être vivrions-nous heureux, lui et moi…

Néanmoins, c'était impossible. Ce qui était fait était fait. Impossible de revenir en arrière. Je fermai les yeux et serrai James dans mes bras. James… Il était si rassurant d'être auprès de lui, aujourd'hui. Si rassurant de se trouver contre son corps amoureux. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal, même si c'était un homme. Je devais y croire pour ne pas déchanter.

Puis, après m'être convaincue de son altruisme, je relevai la tête, mes lèvres cherchant les siennes. Je le vis sourire. Pour lui, toute tension semblait envolée. Il avait oublié comment je m'étais comportée avec lui, moins d'une heure auparavant, et cela me fit du bien. J'avais besoin de sentir que mes erreurs m'étaient pardonnées. Qu'envers lui, je n'étais coupable de rien. Cela m'était déjà assez dur de penser qu'Edward ne se remettrait pas de notre séparation. Que notre divorce le marquerait – j'en étais persuadée – à tout jamais.

Je m'en voulais.

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais à peine capable de marcher. Amorphe, voilà l'adjectif qui devait venir à l'esprit des gens, lorsqu'ils posaient les yeux sur moi. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis. Esmée avait congédié Alice et Jasper et ne restaient maintenant plus qu'elle, mon père et moi, dans la ruelle.

Je m'étais difficilement relevé, refusant l'aide que ma mère souhaitait me donner. Dès que je faisais un pas, dès que je clignais des yeux, dès que mon regard croisait mes mains, je voyais son visage tuméfié. Son corps à l'agonie.

Encore une fois… Comment avais-je pu ?

J'étais un monstre. Je le savais. Néanmoins, Esmée, ma mère, semblait ne pas être dégoutée par moi, contrairement à Carlisle. Je n'avais jamais fait honte à ce dernier – pas à ma connaissance, tout du moins – jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je m'étais toujours comporté comme un fils exemplaire, un enfant dont il pouvait se venter, à l'instar de ma sœur. J'étais jeune et j'avais pourtant tout réussi, tout atteint. Le lycée, les études, mon mariage. Qu'aurait-il pu espérer de plus pour moi ? Qu'aurait-il pu vouloir de plus de moi ? J'étais parfait. Il m'avait formaté dans ce but et il avait réussi. Il était fier de moi, de l'éducation qu'il m'avait donné.

Néanmoins, maintenant, je pouvais sentir ses yeux dans mon dos. Il restait derrière moi, comme refusant de se positionner face à sa défaite. Il m'avait élevé dans le respect le plus total de la femme. Il aimait passionnément ma mère, nous avait souvent rappelé, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, à mon frère et moi, que la rendre heureuse était son unique but, dans la vie. Il la choyait littéralement. Il avait toujours des petites attentions envers elle. Petits cadeaux, gestes affectueux, diners au restaurant. Il aimait l'emmener au cinéma, au théâtre, à l'opéra. Deux fois par années, il organisait des voyages en amoureux, en Europe, notamment.

Carlisle avait espéré transmettre ce mode de vie à ses enfants. Il y était parvenu, avec Emmett. Ce dernier se trainait littéralement au pied de Rosalie et il ne semblait pas malheureux, bien au contraire. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur premier enfant, elle et lui, il ne cessait de remercier la vie de tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

Moi, néanmoins, j'étais le vilain petit canard, aujourd'hui. J'étais celui qui s'était fait tortionnaire. J'étais le monstre qui – au lieu d'avoir choyé sa femme – l'avait abandonnée, petit à petit, au profit de l'argent, avant de commettre l'impardonnable.

Quelle déception devait se lire dans les yeux de mon père… mon guide, mon modèle.

oOo

Une fois arrivés à la suite, j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je savais que cette soirée n'était pas encore terminée. Carlisle voudrait sans doute que nous discutions. Et Esmée… Je ne la comprenais pas, n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait qu'elle semblait me soutenir. Dieu sait ce qu'elle allait me ressortir, durant cette… discussion.

Carlisle ne s'était pas assis. Il était appuyé contre le mur, face à moi, jambes et bras croisés. Esmée, elle, appelait le room-service – malgré les protestations de mon père – afin qu'on nous apporte du café. Et moi, je gardai la tête baissée, refusant de croiser leurs regards, maintenant qu'ils savaient tout.

-J'aimerai comprendre, Edward, entama mon père. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé comprendre. J'aurai voulu éviter cela, remonter le temps… je ne pouvais pas. J'essayais néanmoins de mettre des mots sur mes actes, car je savais qu'il serait totalement impossible d'échapper à Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai… Avec Bella, cela faisait quelques mois… Enfin, elle s'est plainte, quelque fois, du fait qu'elle me trouvait trop absent.

Je me penchai en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains dans mes cheveux, soutenant ma tête qui me semblait plus lourde que jamais.

-Je ne l'écoutais pas, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, je… je ne me rendais pas compte qu'elle s'éloignait, que je la perdais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était son bonheur. Je pensais qu'en subvenant à tous ses besoins matériels, je la rendrai heureuse. J'étais… obsédé – oui, c'est le mot : obsédé – à l'idée d'amasser plus d'argent, comme si l'accumuler décuplerait son bonheur. Le soir d'avant… ça… elle est partie. On s'est disputé et elle a quitté l'appartement, en colère. Elle n'est revenue que le lendemain. Elle… elle sentait son parfum. J'ai compris et… je suis devenu fou. Je ne voulais pas, mais… je l'ai fait.

Carlisle secoua la tête de haut en bas, comme s'il comprenait. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il n'avait jamais compris les hommes qui battaient leur femme. Selon lui, il n'y avait aucune raison valable à cela, et j'étais des plus d'accord avec lui, mais la folie dont j'avais été pris, durant plusieurs heures – je ne m'étais « réveillé » que bien plus tard, à mon bureau – était-elle vraiment ma faute ? C'était la première fois que je me posais la question ainsi. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ce matin-là. Mon esprit était vide, seul comptait le fait de me réapproprier Bella. D'une manière des plus inhumaines, j'avais désiré la marquer, la posséder afin qu'elle se souvienne du fait que j'étais son mari, que je trimais tous les jours à la tâche, et qu'elle me devait un minimum de considération. Mon esprit s'était branché en mode « maître » et s'était persuadé que pour se sentir mieux, je devais soumettre Bella.

Ce n'était plus moi qui dirigeais, mais plutôt une sorte de démon, un Mr. Hyde en puissance.

Non, cela ne m'excusait en rien. Peu importe les raisons, je n'avais aucune excuse. Plaider la folie passagère aurait été pire que tout. Une aberration.

Je l'avais fait, il fallait donc que j'assume. Si elle souhaitait me quitter, je l'accepterai. Si elle réclamait des indemnités, je les lui donnerai. J'étais même prêt à reconsidérer un séjour en prison.

-Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?

C'était Carlisle. Il était en colère. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu m'adresser la parole. Que m'avait-il dit ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Néanmoins, il était en colère, maintenant, pensant sans doute que je me fichais de ses paroles.

-Oui, murmurai-je.

-Non, Edward, tu n'écoutes pas. Et c'est bien là le problème. Tu es sourd au monde. Lorsque ta femme cherchait à attirer ton attention, ses mots te sont passés à côté.

-Je sais…

-Non, Edward, tu ne sais rien. Absolument rien ! Te rends-tu compte de la conséquence de tes actes ? Te rends-tu seulement compte du fait que tu as peut-être détruit notre famille ? Que tu…

-Arrête, le coupa Esmée, fortement !

-Pardon, rétorqua-t-il, sur le même ton ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler ainsi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de…

-Pas le droit ?

-Edward s'en veut suffisamment sans que nous…

-Ton fils a battu sa femme et cela ne te fait rien ? Comment peux-tu rester si stoïque ? Comment peux-tu encore penser…

-Je te ferai remarquer qu'il s'agit aussi de ton fils, Carlisle, et qu'il n'a pas de honte à avoir…

-Pas de honte, répéta Carlisle, comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête ? Pas de honte, Esmée ?

-Exactement ! Et je ne te laisserai pas le culpabiliser comme tu le fais ! Bella méritait mille fois plus, d'avoir…

-ASSEZ, s'écria mon père !

Que se passait-il, en cet instant ? Comment ma mère pouvait-elle dire de pareilles choses ? Comment pouvait-elle prendre ma défense avec une telle véhémence ? Elle me faisait peur, en cet instant. Ses paroles étaient, pour moi, une véritable source de confusion. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre sa logique, à comprendre ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Mille fois plus ? N'avait-elle pas compris que Bella avait déjà subi mille fois trop ? Elle était brisée, lorsque je l'avais quittée. Il me semblait que jamais je ne pourrai oublier son regard, ce jour-là. Et ma mère qui disait… C'était insensé.

Après le cri de mon père – et c'était la première fois que je l'entendais lever la voix (à la fois contre ma mère et contre moi) – Esmée s'était tue. Plus aucun mot ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Et une chose, à ce moment-là, m'apparut clairement.

Elle tremblait et, dans ses yeux, je perçus la peur.

Elle craignait mon père.

-Sors d'ici, Esmée ! Sors de cette pièce ! Rends-toi dans la chambre, dehors, n'importe où, mais ne reste pas là !

Toujours aucune parole. Néanmoins, les yeux de ma mère faisaient la navette entre Carlisle et moi. Lorsqu'ils se posaient sur moi, j'y déchiffrai l'amour que porte une mère à son enfant, ainsi que… qu'autre chose, que je n'identifiai pas. Du regret ? Etait-ce cela ?

Elle s'approcha de moi et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Cherchant à percer à jour son étrange comportement, je ne cherchai même pas à me défaire de son étreinte.

-Je suis désolée, Edward.

-Esmée, l'apostropha Carlisle…

-Une minute, je… je t'en prie.

Elle se pencha ensuite à mon oreille et murmura des mots que j'eus de la peine à comprendre.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ferai tout pour que Bella te revienne, Edward. Je le ferai car je sais qu'elle est la personne qui compte le plus pour toi, et parce que je t'aime. Oui, maman t'aime, Edward. N'en doute jamais !

Puis, elle se releva, posa ses mains sur mon épaule gauche, comme voulant effectuer une pression rassurante. Puis, elle se retourna contre Carlisle et, tout en gardant la tête baissée, lui adressa ces mots :

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en prie ! Je t'attendrai dans la chambre.

Et elle se sépara de moi, après qu'une larme ait glissé sur sa joue.

Lorsque les portes la séparant de nous furent fermées, Carlisle reprit la parole.

-Comme je te le disais, Edward, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, des démons que tu as réveillé.

Non, en effet, je ne comprenais pas. Comment ma mère pouvait parler ainsi. Et sa façon de se mouvoir, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce, comme si elle était condamnée. Comment pouvait-elle à se point être effrayée par mon père ? Elle craignait qu'il me fasse du mal, qu'il me fasse ressentir à mon tour ce que j'avais fait subir à Bella. Allait-il effectivement me passer à tabac ? Non, j'étais persuadé que non. Jamais il ne pourrait, pour n'importe quelle raison. Esmée pensait le contraire, néanmoins.

-Qu'est-ce que… Maman, enfin… je…

-Tu l'as entendue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, à propos de Bella, ce qu'elle pense qu'elle mérite.

-Oui.

-Elle le pense, Edward. Elle le pense vraiment.

-Mais… Comment…

-Esmée ne va pas bien, Edward. Elle est fragile, très fragile. Je prends soin d'elle en permanence, afin qu'elle avance, dans la vie. Tu ne sais pas tout d'elle, Edward. Il y a des secrets que nous avons enfouis, elle et moi, afin qu'ils restent accrochés au passé et qu'ils ne viennent pas perturber ni le présent, ni l'avenir. Et toi, Edward… après tous les efforts que nous avons fourni, elle et moi, tu as tout détruit. Tout est à refaire.

-De quels secrets parles-tu ?

-Je ne te donnerai aucune réponse. Néanmoins, réfléchis un tout petit instant à ce qu'il s'est passé, ce soir. Bella t'a appelé et tu as fini par avouer tes crimes. Qui furent les premiers à s'en aller ?

-Emmett et Rosalie, répondis-je, sans grande hésitation.

Je revoyais la soirée entourée de brume. J'étais fatigué, épuisé. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, pouvoir dormir, essayer d'oublier, le temps d'une nuit. Je savais néanmoins cela impossible. Jamais je ne trouverai le repos. Pas ainsi.

-Emmett et Rosalie, exactement. Pourquoi eux, Edward ?

Je dus réfléchir plus longtemps, cette fois-ci.

-A cause du passé de Rosalie. Parce que j'ai fait surgir des blessures invisibles, des maux qu'elle tentait de vainement de cacher au monde.

-Exactement. Pareil pour Esmée, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper.

-Alice et Jasper ?

-Oui, Edward. Ce soir, tu as fait du mal à tout le monde. Ta mère, en ce moment, est persuadée que je suis entrain de te rouer de coups. Elle est persuadée que dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'irai m'occuper d'elle, comme elle pense le mériter, du fait qu'elle m'ait tenu tête.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles. Sans doute était-ce la fatigue ou peut-être me cachait-il sciemment quelque chose, un élément essentiel à ma compréhension.

-Tu as rouvert des plaies en voie de guérison, Edward. Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper… sans parler de meurtrissures dont Bella sera à jamais victime.

Long silence. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Emmett, Alice et Jasper venaient faire dans cette histoire. Néanmoins, je ne discutais pas. S'il savait, cela voulait dire que j'étais ignorant et l'ignorant que j'étais préférait ne pas ouvrir la bouche plutôt que de dire un mot de travers.

-Notre discussion s'arrête ici. Comme tu peux le remarquer, je n'ai pas levé la main sur toi. Demain, lorsque nous déjeunerons, ta mère, toi et moi, elle s'en assurera. Je la connais, sais comment elle pense et (c'est dans ton intérêt autant que dans celui de ta mère) tu te montreras sous ton meilleur jour, afin de calmer ses angoisses. Dors, maintenant ! Prends le canapé. Je t'apporte des coussins et une couverture.

oOo

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quelque chose se tenait près de moi, m'avait frôlé le front.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut, Edward, ce n'est que moi, murmura Esmée. C'est maman. Ne fais pas trop de bruit, tu risques de réveiller ton père.

-Maman ? Que viens-tu faire là ?

-Je venais voir si ton père ne m'avait pas menti.

-Menti ?

Plus j'émergeai, plus je me rendais compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. J'étais en caleçon, sous une pile de duvet, ma mère à mes côtés comme si j'avais huit ans et qu'elle souhaitait s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Au détail près que je n'étais plus un enfant et que je n'avais plus besoin d'être materné. Et toujours ces mots, ces insinuations étranges qui me jetaient dans le trouble. Carlisle avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais qu'avait-elle, exactement ?

-Il ne t'a pas violenté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, lui répondis-je. Jamais il ne ferait ça, maman, jamais.

-Mais toi tu l'as fait, mon chéri. Toi, sur Bella. J'aurai préféré que tu n'aies jamais à commettre de tels actes. J'aurai tellement aimé que Bella se comporte en bonne épouse.

-Non, maman, non, ce n'est pas…

-Ne lui cherche pas des excuses ! Ne t'abaisse pas à ça !

Elle voulut passer sa main dans mes cheveux, une nouvelle fois, mais je ne la laissai pas faire.

-Maman…

-Arrête de te ronger les sangs ! Toi, tu n'as rien fait de plus que ce qu'il se devait d'être fait. Tu n'as pas à regretter quoique ce soit. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

-Je t'en prie, mam…

-Je suis fière de toi, ajouta-t-elle, ce qui mit fin à notre discussion.

Je fus si déstabilisé que je ne pus trouver de mots pour lui répondre. Fière de moi… Oui, fière de moi… de moi… des mes actes…

Elle était fière.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue et s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds.

**POV EMMETT**

Rosalie était dans un état inqualifiable. Elle tremblait, criait, frisait l'hystérie, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter. Je savais qu'en l'épousant, je m'engageais dans un combat perdu d'avance. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Tout comme je n'arriverai jamais à effacer le passé qu'elle avait derrière elle et qu'elle trainait lamentablement, comme un boulet accroché à son pied.

Rosalie ne m'aimait pas, elle se servait de moi. Je l'aimais mais je n'étais que l'issue de secours, pour elle. Un triste lot de consolation, bien qu'elle m'ait souvent affirmé le contraire.

Je vivais dans l'ombre de ma femme. Elle était belle, rayonnante, attirait les hommes comme les guêpes se ruent toujours sur le miel. Je savais qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de ne serait-ce que s'approcher de l'un d'eux elle en avait bien trop peur. Néanmoins, chaque regard posé sur elle était pour moi un véritable coup de poignard. A ses côtés, je n'étais qu'un figurant, le personnage de trop, selon l'avis de plus d'un.

Rosalie pouvait être cassante, méchante, même, parfois. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès et je le savais. C'était justement pour cela que je ne lui en tenais jamais rigueur. Aussi, il lui arrivait parfois de s'en rendre compte. Dans ces moments-là, elle redevenait une petite fille frêle et sans défense. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle ne le voulait pas, que ce n'était pas elle, que c'était _la reine des glaces._ C'était le démon, en elle, qui parlait. Elle me suppliait de lui pardonner, ce que je faisais toujours, pour elle, pour moi… et pour Ethan.

Rosalie aimais son fils plus que tout au monde. Plus que moi. Je savais que si elle avait à le faire, un jour, pour une quelconque raison, elle n'hésiterait pas à m'abandonner sur le bas côté et continuer sa route seule, notre enfant entre ses bras.

-Comment a-t-il pu, hurla-t-elle ? Cet espèce de… d'ordure ! Et Bella, hein ? Comment elle va, Bella ? En a-t-il la moindre idée ? A-t-il la moindre idée de ce avec quoi elle va devoir vivre, aujourd'hui ?

J'aimais ma femme, oui. Je l'aimais parce qu'elle m'avait choisi. J'étais l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, celui qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital, après avoir découvert son corps à l'agonie, dans une ruelle insalubre. J'étais le premier visage qu'elle avait vu, en ouvrant les yeux. J'étais celui à qui elle s'était confiée, par la suite, celui en qui elle avait fait confiance, chez qui elle était venue habiter, à Seattle, alors que c'était une ville dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Elle m'avait choisi et je le regrettai chaque jour. Chaque jour, je m'en voulais – autant que j'en étais fier – de l'avoir sauvée. Aujourd'hui, elle me rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle m'anéantissait, son ombre m'engloutissait.

Néanmoins, je l'aimais.

oOo

-Rose, lâche ça, immédiatement, lui intimai-je !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais affaire à l'une de ses crises. Elle en était souvent victime. J'avais vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en mêle, si je ne souhaitais pas attiser le feu de sa détresse. Il fallait que je reste dans l'ombre, comme je le faisais toujours, et attendre qu'elle se calme. Cela arrivait toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Néanmoins, maintenant, elle commençait à m'inquiéter. Après qu'Edward ait avoué ses crimes, Rose et moi étions partis. Nous étions rentrés en voiture et Rose avait petit à petit perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Ses paroles n'étaient qu'un flot d'insanités, d'horreurs envers mon monstrueux frère. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf qu'elle avait brisé un miroir et qu'elle en tenait un morceau en ma direction, chaque membre de son corps tremblant.

-Rose, lâche !

-Il n'avait pas le droit ! On aurait dû l'en empêcher ! On aurait dû sauver Bella !

-Je sais. Nous le savons tous, Rose. Si nous avions pu l'en empêcher, nous l'aurions fait. Mais nous ne pensions pas cela possible. Nous n'étions pas présent… Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon amour, ni la mienne, uniquement celle d'Edward. Et il payera, Rose, il payera, crois-moi, pour ce qu'il a fait ! Bella est partie et…

-Et heureusement qu'elle est partie ! Combien de femmes restent auprès de leur conjoint violent, hein ? Combien de femmes restent auprès de monstres par peur, dépit ou pire encore ! Par amour ! Bella a été intelligente. Elle s'en est allée. Elle va se battre et j'espère bien qu'elle va faire valoir ses droits !

Pensait-elle à la prison ? Au divorce avec pension alimentaire ? Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Bien que je ne cautionnais en aucun cas ce qu'avait fait Edward, il n'en restait pas moins mon petit frère. Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, tout comme j'avais souhaité qu'il soit heureux, dans sa vie conjugale, avant et durant la cérémonie de son mariage, à lui et à Bella.

Bella…

J'espérai qu'elle allait bien. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Personne ne le savait, à vrai dire. On pensait tous à James, on savait tous plus ou moins où est-ce qu'il habitait. Néanmoins, on doutait tous qu'ils soient restés là-bas, tous les deux, maintenant que James avait été découvert.

J'avais de la peine à croire que Bella était au courant de ce qu'il allait se passer, lorsque James était venu au vernissage. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, j'en étais persuadé, et il n'avait pas mis Bella dans la confidence. Elle n'avait dû le découvrir qu'après, et c'était pourquoi elle avait téléphoné à Edward : pour s'excuser. C'était du Bella tout craché !

-Je l'espère aussi, Rose (enfin il me semblait, mais je n'allais pas lui répondre cela), alors maintenant, lâche ce que tu as à la main !

Et ce que je craignais se produisit. Elle avait serré le morceau de miroir si fort qu'elle s'était entaillée la main. Un filet de sang coula le long de ses doigts, forma des gouttes au bout de ses ongles et ces dernières coulèrent sur le sol.

Rose dut prendre conscience de la douleur car elle finit par obéir à mon ordre. Le fragment finit par résonner sur le marbre du corridor. Rose leva sa main devant son visage et observa l'entaille, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

-Emmett ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai mal.

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle et mes doigts ne tardèrent pas à entrelacer les siens (sans pour autant effleurer la blessure).

-Viens !

Je l'obligeai à me suivre dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle je trouvais une trousse de secours. Lorsque je me tournai vers ma femme, elle était assise sur les toilettes, l'air hébété, comme si elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, comme si elle essayait d'assimiler trop d'informations à la fois.

-Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Je suis désolée, Emmett, désolée…

-Rose, ce n'est pas grave !

-Si, ça l'est. Je… Je fais tout de travers. Je te crée des soucis dont tu te passerais bien. Je… Je t'en prie, ne…

« Pas ça non, pas les suppliques, » pensai-je.

-Rosal…

-Ne me fais pas de mal ! Je t'en supplie, Emmett, je suis désolée. Je ne te créerai plus d'ennui, je te le promets !

Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, le visage caché entre ses bras. Je savais qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de ce que lui avait fait l'autre salopard. Royce… Il l'avait détruite. Il l'avait violée, l'avait prêtée à des amis et, une fois qu'ils en avaient eu fini avec elle, ils l'avaient tabassée et abandonnée dans une ruelle, la croyant morte.

Rose avait passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Royce et elle n'étaient que de passage à Seattle, lorsque cela s'était produit. Il avait eu tout le temps de plier bagages et disparaître de la circulation, avant même que Rosalie n'ait réussi à ouvrir les yeux.

Rose avait suivi un psychologue à mes frais. Tout comme c'était moi qui avait payé ses soins médicaux, du fait qu'elle n'était couverte par aucune mutuelle (détail qui s'était réglé, lorsque nous nous étions mariés).

Il avait été long et difficile de remettre Rosalie sur ses jambes et la pousser en avant. Elle était agressive, m'aimait encore moins à cette époque-là, que maintenant. Il lui arrivait souvent de prendre des airs supérieurs, elle était constamment entrain de râler. Mais aussi, avec le temps, il avait commencé à y avoir des périodes d'accalmie. Soudainement, elle devenait calme. Elle s'asseillait et lisait un livre. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'esquisser un sourire et, un jour, elle m'avait embrassé. Petit à petit, elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir à moi.

A cette époque-là, mes parents, ma sœur et mon frère ne savaient rien de tout cela. Ils n'avaient tout découvert que plus tard, suite à une dispute entre ma mère et Rosalie. Je leur avais tout avoué et tous avait été scandalisé. Quoi de plus normal ?

Nous nous connaissions depuis un an, lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à venir habiter chez moi. Cinq mois plus tard, je la demandai en mariage. Un sourire au lèvre, elle avait accepté.

Alice nous avait préparé un mariage phénoménal. Elle sortait déjà avec Jasper et je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer dans la famille, lui aussi. Alice ne s'engageait jamais à la légère.

Durant notre lune de miel, je lui avais fait l'amour pour la première fois. Cela s'était passé en douceur, ce qu'elle avait grandement apprécié. Elle était crispée, ce jour-là, ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, de peur de ne pas voir arriver un danger. Royce l'avait toujours prise de force, elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins accepté, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'était décidé à aller plus loin.

Un mois plus tard, elle était enceinte et, après une grossesse pleine de complications, elle avait mis notre enfant au monde. Et à partir de ce jour, j'avais été relayé au second rang. Ethan était passé devant moi, avait capturé toute son attention.

Je m'approchai de Rose et l'enserrai dans mes bras. Puis, je lui répétai que ce n'était rien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il s'agissait seulement d'un miroir et de quelques gouttes de sang.

-Je t'aime, ajoutai-je.

C'était ainsi. Rosalie pouvait être intenable et, soudainement, prendre peur et cacher son visage entre ses bras. Cela venait du fait que Royce avait réussi à lui faire croire que tout était de sa faute, que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à lui faire du mal. Presque toujours, Rose arrivait à faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Elle se savait victime. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle l'avait cherché. Elle avait fait une erreur, avait été trop belle, trop attirante, n'avait pas bien satisfait Royce. Car il n'était pas comme ça, avant. C'était une personne charmante, selon ses propres mots. Il avait souvent de délicates attentions, l'emmenait dans des soirées, l'amusait. Certes, il avait des pratiques sexuelles qu'elle n'appréciait pas grandement, même si elle n'avait jamais cherché à ça changer. Selon elle, c'était son seul défaut, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Il était passé d'homme désirable et digne d'être aimé au statut de monstre. Rosalie, dans ses mauvais jours, se demandait encore si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Je devais alors lui rappeler que Royce n'était qu'une ordure et qu'il était saoul, que l'alcool avait fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui.

Et Rose me répondait : « Oui ! Oui, je me souviens. Il avait bu, ce soir-là. »

oOo

Nous n'avions pas mis longtemps avant de revenir à Seattle, sans dire Au Revoir à personne. J'avais à peine glissé un message à Alice, un autre à Carlisle, et nous avions mis les voiles.

Rosalie était calme, à nouveau. Elle me souriait, prenait ma main, m'avait même dit une ou deux fois qu'elle m'aimait. Pouvais-je y croire ? En aurais-je la faiblesse ? Il était si compliqué de vivre avec Rose, avec ses sautes d'humeur. En cet instant, oui, je voulais y croire, parce qu'en cet instant, elle se sentait bien. Et nous étions seuls, sans Ethan.

Il y avait trois Rosalie. Il y avait Rosie (et je me battais pour qu'elle le soit le plus souvent possible), Rosalie (la femme qui m'ignorait, qui m'utilisait afin de satisfaire ses besoins matériels… et parfois sexuels), et la _reine des glaces_ (nom que lui avait donné Royce et qui la qualifiait lorsqu'elle partait en vrille, devenait méchante, presque violente).

C'était pour ces courts moments où je pouvais la qualifier de _Rosie_ que je continuai à me battre pour elle. Pour ne pas oublier qu'elle m'avait _choisi._

-Le commandant de bord vous annonce que nous entamons notre descente sur le Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Merci de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures et remonter vos tablettes.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous trouvions chez nous. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'appartement, Ethan fonça droit sur nous et attrapa nos jambes.

-PAPA ! MAMAN !

Rosalie se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui frotta les cheveux.

-Eh, bonhomme, comment je t'ai manqué ?

-Trop beaucoup ! Mais avec Emily, on est allé voir Jacob et Leah. Et je savais pas, moi, mais Seth il est trop génial ?

-Et qui est Seth ?

-C'est mon ami, maintenant, répondit-il !

Emily apparut, souriante.

-C'est le fils de Jake et Leah. Il a presque le même âge qu'Ethan.

Rosalie lâcha notre fils et alla serrer Emily dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues, avant que nous décidions d'appeler Emily pour qu'elle vienne chercher Ethan.

-Je ne savais pas que Jacob et Leah avait eu un enfant, fis-je remarquer.

-C'est parce qu'ils sont longtemps restés loin de la réserve. Ils ont passé pas mal de temps en Californie, avant de revenir nous voir, avec une troisième tête. Seth est adorable et, visiblement, le courant est bien passé entre lui et Ethan.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes et Emily nous annonça qu'elle devait partir, si elle ne voulait être à la réserve avant le soir et cela lui faisait tout de même presque six heures de route.

-Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement, fis-je. C'était très généreux de ta part.

-Ce n'est rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir. La prochaine fois, peut-être que Jake et Leah vous laisseront Seth, enfin… si Ethan est d'accord. Tu serais d'accord, toi, lui demanda-t-elle ?

-Oh oui ! Moi j'aimerai trop beaucoup !

Nous sourîmes tous à l'entente de sa réponse. Puis, Emily s'en alla, après nous avoir dit qu'elle avait donné les clés de l'appartement à notre fils.

Tout de suite, Rosalie embarqua Ethan dans la cuisine et lui prépara un petit plat, ainsi qu'un chocolat. Elle s'en prépara un, elle aussi… ne me demanda pas si cela m'aurait aussi fait plaisir. Durant toute la fin de la journée, Rose ne m'adressa plus la parole. J'étais redevenu invisible.

Et dire que ma famille pensait que nous formions le couple parfait…

Nous nous rendîmes au parc, tous les trois. Rosalie et Ethan jouèrent à la balançoire et au toboggan. Je les regardai faire et m'apercevais bien qu'ils étaient heureux. Dans le fond, n'était-ce pas le plus important, leur bonheur ? Je faisais tout pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien. J'avais monté une petite chaine de salle de gym pour personnes aisées. L'abonnement était cher mais nos prestations ne les décevaient pas.

J'étais très souvent présent à la maison, même si je savais que Rosalie aurait préféré le contraire. Je le savais mais n'allait pas changer mes habitudes. Je voulais que mon fils, plus tard, puisse dire que je m'étais occupé de lui, que je ne l'avais jamais laissé livré à lui-même, entre les bras de sa mère.

Lorsque le soir arriva, je remarquai que Rosalie était d'humeur morose. Ce ne fut qu'au soupé, alors qu'Ethan rechignait à manger ses brocolis, que ma femme me fit part de ce qui la froissait.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû quitter New-York, affirma-t-elle.

-Ah non ? Et pourquoi ?

-A cause de Bella, elle a besoin d'aide.

-Elle se trouve avec James Gigandet. Elle est en sécurité, avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas une question de sécurité, Emmett. Elle a besoin de se sentir soutenue et, pour cela, elle a besoin d'être entourée de personnes de confiance.

De confiance ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues, l'une et l'autre. Elle faisait toujours tout pour s'éviter, ne pas s'adresser la parole.

-Rose, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, Emmett. Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je prends Ethan, et j'y vais. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Ton froid, cassant, ayant pour me de me faire du mal.

_Reine des glaces. _

-Très bien, cédai-je ! Vas-y seule ! Mais Ethan reste avec moi !

Mon ton ne tolérait aucune repartie.

-Hors de question, cracha-t-elle !

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse te rendre seule à New-York, avec notre fils, alors que, dès que nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel, tôt, hier matin, tu nous as fait une crise qui aurait pu mal tourner.

Comprenant qu'il en allait de la sécurité d'Ethan, elle finit par capituler, à une seule condition. Notre fils ne restait pas ici, non. C'était à moi de venir avec eux.

–

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ne vous fiez pas au point de vue de Bella. Pour le moment, je suis la seule à savoir si elle va retourner entre les bras d'Edward ou pas. Elle-même ne le sait pas encore, même si elle engage une procédure de divorce. Il va y avoir énormément de retournement de situation, d'ici la fin de cette fiction.

Concernant le POV Edward et la réaction d'Esmée, étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Comment avez-vous trouvé et qu'est-ce que cela signifie, selon vous ?

Enfin, réaction d'Emmett et Rosalie. Comment, pourquoi ? Comment cela va-t-il évoluer ? Je vous laisse à vos suppositions.

Sinon, j'ai nommé tous les chapitres. Cela n'apparaît pas sur les pages, uniquement dans le menu déroulant, lorsque vous changez de chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais comment vous les trouvez ?

Prochains chapitre : POV Alice, Bella et Edward. Et normalement, c'est tout.

Voilà, à bientôt.

(Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir, surtout que j'y réponds, maintenant, au début de chaque chapitre :)


	7. Cette vie qui n'est plus comme avant

**Joyeux réveillon ! :D**

Je suis contente de vous mettre ce chapitre le 24, c'est mon petit cadeau de Noël. En plus, je n'ai pas de retard, ce dont je me félicite, vu que ce mois de décembre était vraiment chaud, point de vue boulot. En Suisse, où je travaille, on fait du 8h par jour et quarante heures par semaine, sans heures sup. (et la retraite à 65 ans xD).

Sinon, un chapitre assez soft, bien que bourré d'informations, pas toujours très gaies, mais qui m'ouvre des portes inestimables. D'ailleurs, il faut le dire clairement, je me lance dans un projet très lourd. Après de longues réflexions, j'ai réfléchi et noté sur papier tout ce qui allait se passer dans cette fiction. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à imbriquer les éléments les uns dans les autres mais j'y arriverai. Je compte faire une bonne trentaine de chapitres à cette fiction. (Et dire qu'à l'origine, il aurait dû en comporter 4 -')

Sinon, aussi, je sais enfin avec qui Bella va finir dans cette histoire mais je ne le dirai à personne et j'ajouterai qu'il ne vous faut croire en rien jusqu'à la fin de la fiction. Il va y avoir pleeeeeins de retournements de situation.

Ensuite, bahhhhh, un Joyeux Noël ! ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nodame :** la réponse n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais on en parlera plus loin.

**Edwardbellaamour :** Edward ou James, hein ? Telle est la question… qui restera sans réponse durant trèèèèèèèès longtemps. )

**Ag : **c'est fou le nombre de personne qui veulent attendre que j'aie fini pour continuer la suite. Néanmoins, c'est vrai que je m'embarque dans du lourd, alors je comprends. A bientôt, j'espère.

**Léa1985 : **Non, Royce n'a pas été arrêté parce qu'il s'est enfui avant que Rosalie ne puisse porter plainte. Il court toujours dans la nature…

**Cs85 : **de rien xD

**Sand91 : **merci beaucoup pour ton long commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. C'est bien le genre que j'aime lire :)

**MeggieSue : **entre 30 et 40 chapitres, je pense, mais ce n'est qu'une estimation. Je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma fiction.

**PatiewSnows : **J'aime beaucoup ton commentaire, très réfléchi. Ton analyse psychologique est vraiment bonne, surtout pour Esmée. En revanche, pour Bella, c'est vrai, elle est confuse. Il faut comprendre que c'est dur pour elle. Elle aime Edward mais il lui a fait du mal. Pour son bien, elle cherche à s'émanciper de lui. Néanmoins, elle est obligée de tirer un trait sur des années de vie commune. Elle aime Edward et… ce qu'il lui arrive, elle ne l'a jamais voulu, aurait préféré une histoire différente, ne finissant pas aussi mal, genre des enfants et une villa à la campagne.

**Habswife **: le problème avec Esmée, c'est que même si Edward lui disait ce qu'il pensait, cela ne servirait à rien. Esmée est persuadée qu'elle a raison. Elle ne démordra pas.

**Jujulalie : **non, en effet, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

**Xmissxpixie : **en effet, ça change, ça fait du bien )

**FraisyChocolat : **salut, je suis toujours ravie d'avoir de tes commentaires :) Effectivement, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle… enfin, ils ont tous des problèmes. Et ce n'est pas encore terminé, loin de là. Un POV Rosalie va se faire, bientôt, je ne sais pas encore quand. Même si j'ai toutes les idées, je suis loin d'avoir fini d'écrire cette fiction. A bientôt… ^^

**Dreams-Twilight : **Edward a mal agi mais il l'a fait inconsciemment, en quelque sorte, il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à lui en vouloir.

**Lea228 : **concernant Rosalie, oui, elle a suivi un psy, c'est mentionné dans le chapitre 6 :)

**Lucie62170 **: Et oui, les vieux démons sont de retour. ^^

**Caropat07 : **On en cause sur msn ? xD

**Bellaeva : **je compte bien dévelloper le comportement d'Esmée par la suite, et donner des explications quant à son comportement. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Izzie : **je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. ^^

**Llala : **je pense que tu as deviné une partie de ce chapitre à la fin de l'ancien : le Alice/Jasper sombre. Néanmoins, il faut le reconnaître, c'est le seul couple qui n'a pas de problèmes… de couple. Ils viennent d'ailleurs mais je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 7**

**Cette vie qui n'est plus comme avant**

_2 jours plus tard_

**POV ALICE**

Cela ne se voyait pas encore, pas vraiment. Mon miroir ne me renvoyait que mon reflet et jamais, qu'il me semblait, je n'avais eu si mauvaise mine. Je m'inquiétais tant pour Bella, je voulais tellement la voir… Pourquoi ne m'appelait-elle pas ? Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis presque toujours. Avant de la rencontrer, lorsqu'elle avait emménagé à Forks, j'étais constamment seule. Aucune fille ne voulait s'approcher de moi et, aujourd'hui encore, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être étais-je trop différente des autres, trop immature, trop jolie, trop proche de mes frères… Puis, Bella était arrivée. Je me trouvais déjà à l'université, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Edward. Néanmoins, je rentrais tous les week-ends à la maison. Bella passant chaque instant avec mon frère, il n'avait fallu que quelques rencontres, pour nous apprivoiser. Depuis, la vie m'avait toujours souri. J'avais rencontré Jasper, étudiant en architecture. Je m'étais mariée et Bella et Edward n'avaient pas tardé à suivre notre exemple. Nous avions fini nos études, étions venus habiter à New-York et Edward avait racheté la société qu'il faisait tourner. Bella avait entamé l'écriture de son premier livre, une véritable merveille littéraire. Aucun éditeur n'en avait voulu, néanmoins, ce qui m'avait chagrinée plus d'une fois. Puis, le temps était passé. Mon passe-temps favori était d'emmener Bella faire du shopping avec moi. C'était toujours un véritable défi mais j'étais heureuse, toujours, de passer du temps avec elle.

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Edward avait irrémédiablement bouleversé notre quotidien, l'avait anéanti. Et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je passai une main sur la toute petite bosse de mon estomac. Cela ne se voyait pas encore, pas vraiment. Mais d'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines ? L'enfant que je portais, en cet instant, ne viendrait pas au monde avant les huit prochains mois. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas si tout serait réglé, d'ici là. Il le fallait, cependant. Je voulais que Bella soit la marraine du petit ange que j'attendais. Mais si elle quittait Edward – ce que j'espérai – et qu'elle quittait la ville, l'état, où était le sens de ma démarche ? Je voulais que mon bébé connaisse cette femme qui était ma meilleure amie.

Que Bella quitte Edward était normal. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas qu'elle coupe les ponts avec moi à cause des erreurs de mon frère.

Jasper n'était pas encore au courant de l'heureuse nouvelle. Et je n'allais pas lui dire, pas maintenant. Il n'était pas en état, je le savais. Ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait retourné, il n'avait pas le moral et je souhaitais que l'annonce de ma grossesse soit un moment de joie.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais au courant. J'avais arrêté la pilule, suite à une discussion que nous avions eue, Jasper et moi. Nous voulions un enfant et nous étions lancés. Un matin, je m'étais sentie mal, en me levant. J'avais eu des nausées mais je n'avais pas vomi. Petit à petit, je m'étais rendue compte être victime de faits divers et variés, me concernant. Ma poitrine était tendue, me faisait souffrir. J'étais devenue sensible à certaines odeurs. Je n'avais pas tardé à comprendre et une visite chez le gynécologue avait certifié mon état.

J'étais enceinte.

J'entendis des pas, provenant du corridor. Ils annonçaient que Jasper était de retour, qu'il était rentré du chantier sur lequel il travaillait, en ce moment. Il arrivait bientôt à son terme et il comptait ne pas signer de nouveaux contrats, pour le moment. Il en avait d'autres, encore, en cours, et il voulait se faire plus présent pour moi, pour notre projet parental. Néanmoins, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment envie de l'avoir plus souvent à la maison, en ce moment. Il était bouleversé, tourmenté par ses vieux démons et je savais que je ne lui étais d'aucune aide. Toutes mes tentatives, ces deux derniers jours, de l'approcher, s'étaient soldées par des échecs.

Je regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir, soupirai et allai le rejoindre. Il avait retiré ses chaussures, ainsi que sa veste, trainant en chaussettes dans l'appartement, tel un fantôme.

-Bonsoir, murmurai-je, un fin sourire aux lèvres, tout en m'approchant de lui.

J'espérai que sa journée l'avait distrait au point de le rendre quelque peu jovial, ce soir, mais je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il me murmura un faible « bonsoir », en retour, sans aucun sourire, les yeux vides, ailleurs. Je n'ajoutai rien, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Il fallait que je lui laisse le temps d'accepter la situation, le fait que mon frère – un véritable ami, pour lui – l'avait terriblement déçu et sans doute plus encore. Edward était devenu, à cause de son acte inhumain, ce que Jasper _craignait_ le plus au monde, ce qu'il _haïssait_ le plus au monde.

J'avais perdu mon frère (c'était, du moins, ce que je pensais, en cet instant, ne pouvant lui pardonner). Mon mari que j'aimais tant avait perdu l'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, un repère de stabilité, et je savais qu'il souffrait plus encore que moi. Je le laissai donc seul avec ses démons, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, que la vie reprenne son cours normal. S'il avait besoin de mon aide, il n'avait qu'à m'appeler. Il savait que j'accourrai à la seconde, tout comme je savais qu'il ne me mêlerait pas à sa mélancolie.

Jasper passa à côté de moi, sans ajouter un mot, et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. J'inspirai profondément et me répétait mentalement qu'il avait juste besoin de temps. Du temps, quelques jours, une semaine ou deux, un mois. S'il avait besoin de plus de temps, je lui parlerai.

Je lui ferai comprendre que la situation ne m'était plus acceptable et je trouverai une solution.

En attendant, il fallait bien que je m'occupe. Il n'était que quatre heures – ce qui signifiait que Jasper avait quitté très tôt le chantier – et j'avais encore deux bonnes heures devant moi, avant que les magasins ne ferment. J'attrapai mon sac à main, une paire de chaussures (des petites Mellow Yellow absolument charmantes), ainsi qu'un manteau léger et quittai l'appartement. Je réussis aisément à prendre un taxi et me rendis directement sur la Cinquième Avenue, dans mes boutiques favorites. Je m'arrêtai chez Bergdorf Goodman, dans un premier temps, et craquai sur une ravissante robe de soirée verte, qui me coûta tout de même 4690 dollars* (* robe et prix se trouvent sur le site de Bergdorf Goodman, si jamais OO'). Puis, je fis un petit tour chez Dior et Prada, chez Channel, évidemment, aussi, puisant outrageusement sur ma carte de crédit. Lorsque je sortis de cette dernière boutique, je crus m'étaler de tout mon long au milieu du trottoir. Là ! Là ! Là ! Devant moi ! C'était…

-Bella, appelai-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion ?

J'étais persuadée que c'était elle. Elle ne m'avait pas vue, pas attendue, ne s'était pas retournée, mais je savais que c'était elle, qu'elle… James était avec elle ! Il sortait d'un immeuble et vint lui serrer la main, un sourire franc peint sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, Bella pivota et je pus enfin voir son visage. Certes, ses blessures étaient en voie de guérison mais elles n'en restaient pas moins impressionnantes. Elle était couverte d'hématomes et de petites coupures, à la lèvre, l'arcade sourcilière. Néanmoins, ce qui me perturba le plus fut ce que je vis dans ses yeux.

Certes, elle souriait, elle aussi. Pas outrageusement, discrètement. Et je compris pourquoi. Ce n'était pas un sourire, qu'elle faisait à James. Elle lui créait une illusion. Elle faisait _semblant_, cela se percevait très clairement dans son regard.

Instinctivement, je reculai. Je ne voulais plus que Bella perçoive ma présence. Je comprenais, maintenant, pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris contact avec moi, pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu me voir, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jasper et elle étaient exactement les mêmes. Tout comme lui, Bella ne voulait pas me faire souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas que j'endure avec elle. C'était cela, j'en étais persuadée. Ca devait être ça ! Car si ce n'était pas ça… cela signifiait sans doute qu'elle voulait juste couper les ponts.

Ils montèrent tout deux dans une sympathique Mini Cooper. Puis, ils s'en allèrent et je restai seule, sur le trottoir, à les regarder s'éloigner.

En cet instant, je n'avais plus envie de faire les boutiques. J'avais seulement envie de rentrer chez moi et de me poser dans le canapé, à écouter **Aqualung** **et** **Lucy** **Schwartz** interpréter _Cold._ J'hélai un taxi et lui donnai mon adresse. Durant le trajet, je collai mon visage contre la vitre, les yeux dans le vague.

_What you are given_

_Can't be forgotten_

_And never forsaken_

Lorsque je pénétrai dans l'appartement, Jasper était debout dans la cuisine, immobile. Je déposai mes affaires sur le canapé et allai l'embrasser sur la joue, histoire qu'il remarque que j'étais de retour. Puis, Mandela et Kennedy vinrent se frotter dans mes jambes. Je les pris dans mes bras, allai les déposer dans le salon et les caressai affectueusement. J'adorai littéralement ces deux petites boules de poils.

Une étrange sensation m'obligea à tourner la tête. Jasper me regardait, maintenant. Il soupira, tourna plusieurs fois la tête de droite à gauche, comme résigné, et s'approcha de moi. Je fus soudainement emplie d'espoir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'essayais d'attirer son attention, sans aucun résultat. Et là, en cet instant, il semblait venir à moi.

-Tu n'as pas vu Edward, aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il ?

-Non, lui répondis-je.

-Et tu as l'intention de… enfin… de le revoir, ces prochains jours ?

-Non plus.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne, qu'il serra tendrement.

-C'est bien, déclara-t-il. J'aimerai – et ne m'en veux pas de ce que je vais te dire – que tu restes éloignée de lui. Au moins… au moins jusqu'à ce que cette affaire se termine. Et si Edward venait à… s'il s'avérait qu'il perdait une nouvelle fois le contrôle de lui-même, pour une quelconque raison, j'apprécierai que cet éloignement soit définitif.

Je comprenais parfaitement Jasper, pourquoi il me demandait cela. Néanmoins, sur le coup de sa demande, je ne sus quoi répondre. Avant ce jour, j'adorais mon frère. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus confiance en lui. Mais ce que me demandait Jasper me parut soudainement être d'une extrême excessivité. J'allai néanmoins lui accorder ce qu'il désirait.

Ma parole.

Les doigts de ma main de libre effleuraient, dans une douce caresse, la peau de la sienne. Puis, lentement, ils remontèrent jusqu'à son poignet. Il ne tenta pas de m'arrêter, bien qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

Je détachai l'un de ses boutons de manchette, puis le second, et glissai mes doigts sous le tissu. Et je les _sentis_. Je relevai lentement sa manche et les _vis_. Des morsures, tant de morsures…

Jasper était mon mari et je connaissais tout de lui. Et, pour qu'il n'ait plus rien à craindre, aujourd'hui, je lui promis.

_What you are given_

_Can't be forgotten_

_And never forsaken_

**POV BELLA**

Lorsque je me levai, aux alentours de huit heures du matin, James n'était pas là. J'étais seule, à nouveau, et cela ne me réconfortait en rien. Il fallait impérativement que je trouve de quoi m'occuper l'esprit et vite. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'idée de visiter l'intégralité de l'appartement de James, ce que je n'avais encore jamais fait.

Je connaissais le salon, la chambre et la cuisine nous y avions eu de brûlants ébats. Je rougis, les images remontant lentement jusqu'à mon esprit. Moi contre lui, nos deux corps en fusion, nos halètements et les orgasmes successifs… J'inspirai profondément et soufflai calmement, un fin sourire peint sur le visage. Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, je ris. Un rire léger, agréable, qui me fit du bien.

Puis, je me calmai. La chambre, donc, ainsi que la cuisine et le salon, je connaissais. Le corridor était intéressant, plusieurs toiles étant accrochées aux murs. J'en reconnaissais certaines, les ayant aperçues dans les innombrables expositions de Carmen.

Tout en passant devant, je fus prise d'une envie de la voir. Elle, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Et Emmett, aussi, mais il était à Seattle, avec Rosalie et Ethan. Ces deux derniers me manquaient moins. Je n'avais fait que partager des entrevues plus ou moins cordiales, avec Rosalie, et je ne voyais que très rarement son fils.

J'allais chercher le téléphone et composai le numéro d'Alice. Avant d'appuyer sur le téléphone vert, je réfléchis à ce que j'allais lui dire. Elle ne devait sans doute pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne ne devait le savoir. Après l'intervention de James au vernissage, j'étais persuadée qu'Edward avait trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes.

A moins, qu'au contraire, il n'en ait pas eu la force ni les moyens et ait tout révélé.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quel ton devais-je prendre ? Si Alice était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, il était certain qu'elle devait se faire un sang d'encre, pour moi. Néanmoins, si elle n'était pas au courant, c'était certain qu'elle devait se poser beaucoup de questions quant à ma disparition.

Je fermai les yeux et appuyai sur le téléphone rouge. Je n'avais pas le courage, pas tout de suite, de l'appeler. Je le ferai, tout comme il était certain que j'appellerai Edward. Il fallait que je m'entretienne avec lui, afin de savoir comment je devrai réagir face à sa famille.

Puis, une question étrange me vint à l'esprit : « Devais-je encore me préoccuper d'eux ? » Il était évident que je n'allais pas abandonner Alice. Je tenais beaucoup trop à elle. Néanmoins, j'allais divorcer. Indéniablement, je m'éloignerai d'elle, ainsi que de Jasper, Carmen, Eleazar, Emmett, et même de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Je les appréciai tous tellement. Ils faisaient tous partie de ma vie depuis tellement longtemps…

Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'avais emménagé chez Charlie parce que ma mère ne voulait plus de moi. Certes, j'avais affirmé le contraire à tout le monde. J'avais fait croire à la terre entière que j'avais pris seule la décision et que cela nous avait déchiré le cœur, à elle tout comme à moi. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle et moi vivions… précairement, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Phil. Pour elle, il était la chance de sa vie. Et même si nous n'avions jamais eu de problème, lui et moi – au contraire, nous nous entendions même très bien – Renée avait très vite éprouvé le besoin de me voir voler de mes propres elles, et me l'avait très bien fait comprendre. N'étant qu'en troisième au lycée, je ne pouvais subvenir seule à mes besoins. J'étais partie chez Charlie qui m'avait accueillie à bras ouvert. Néanmoins, nous n'avions jamais été très proche. Lui, tout comme moi, nous avions quelques soucis de sociabilité. Nous avions été séparés si longtemps que nous étions devenus de véritables étrangers, l'un pour l'autre. Ma relation avec Edward nous avait soulagé, l'un comme l'autre. Ainsi, j'étais moins seule et lui se sentait moins coupable.

Edward et moi avions eu un grand mariage en blanc. Tout avait été parfait, comme dans un conte de fées. Mon père était heureux pour moi et ma mère était heureuse pour… elle. Disons qu'elle m'avait très bien fait comprendre, avant la cérémonie, qu'il était dans _mon_ intérêt de _la_ faire bénéficier des avantages pécuniaires dont mon mariage me donnait légalement droit. Je l'avais haïe de me dire cela et, après la cérémonie – une fois que nous nous étions envolés, Edward et moi, pour notre lune de miel, en direction des lacs italiens – je ne l'avais jamais revue, n'avait jamais cherché à la recontacter.

C'était pour cela que je me sentais autant proche de la famille d'Edward. Pourquoi Alice, Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Jasper étaient le centre de ma vie. Parce que je n'avais personne d'autre, à l'exception de James.

Je reposai le téléphone et cessai de ressasser tous ces éléments du passé. Ma mère, Charlie, Edward… c'était terminé, tout cela. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose.

Afin de me sortir ces noms de mes pensées, je repris ma consultation des lieux. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'agissait du bureau de James. Enfin… je ne savais pas ce qu'il cachait derrière cette porte. Il ne m'y avait jamais emmenée mais ne m'avait jamais interdit de m'y rendre. Lentement, j'abaissais la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. J'entrai et fus totalement subjuguée par ce que je vis.

C'était une pièce aux dimensions incroyables. Ce dont il fallait bien se rendre compte, c'était que James possédait un appartement de plus de deux cents mètres carrés, aux plafonds hauts, avec de larges baies vitrées. Chaque pièce, que ce soit sa chambre, la cuisine ou le salon, était conséquente. Mais celle-ci dépassait de loin les autres. Elle devait facilement faire trente – si ce n'est quarante – mètres carrés à elle seule. En son centre se trouvait un bureau, avec un imposant Mac en son centre. A ma gauche, une vidéothèque comme j'en avais toujours rêvée. Scorcese, Coppola, Spielberg, Tarantino, Eastwood ou Von Trier, pour ne citer qu'eux. Puis, à ma droite, une bibliothèque absolument formidable, de classiques, tout comme de textes politiques, d'histoire et de philosophie.

A vrai dire, je ne connaissais pas ce James « grand lecteur ». Il m'était totalement inconnu, ce qui était étrange. Je lui avais souvent fait part de ma passion pour la lecture et l'écriture. Il m'avait dit lire, lui aussi, de temps à autre, mais ça… c'en était presque de l'élitisme.

James avait la chance – enfin, cela dépendait du point de vue, évidemment – de ne pas travailler. Son père était mort, bien des années auparavant, lui léguant une fortune avec laquelle il pourrait vivre dix fois, sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Il ne rendait de compte à personne et avait la chance de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait. Néanmoins, il ne paraissait pas blasé, comme le tout New-York bourgeois. Il ne passait pas ses soirées en boîtes, à aligner les verres, ainsi que ses journées à dormir, afin de récupérer. Il était mieux que bien d'autres, savait comment vivre afin de profiter pleinement de son existence.

Je m'approchai de la bibliothèque et perçut un certain nombre d'ouvrages en français. Je ne savais même pas qu'il parlait cette langue que je mettais au supplice, lorsque j'essayais de la pratiquer. Néanmoins, j'arrivais plus ou moins à déchiffrer certains titres.

_Perceval ou le conte du Graal_

_Tristan et Iseut_

_Le Cid_

_Phèdre_

_Supplément au voyage de Bougainville_

_Le contrat social_

_La nouvelle Eloïse_

_Microméga_

_Les liaisons dangereuses_

_Bel-Ami_

_La bête humaine_

_La condition humaine_

_Voyage au bout de la nuit_

_Bonjour tristesse_

… ainsi que bien d'autres encore. J'en avais lu quelques-uns en Anglais mais j'étais persuadée que c'était encore mieux en langue originale.

Puis, une pile de CD attira mon regard et je me sentis obligée d'aller en mettre un dans la chaine stéréo qui se trouvait face au bureau. J'optai pour AaRON, que je trouvais en haut de la pile (classement par ordre alphabétique oblige). Puis, j'enclenchai la chaine et me laissai bercer par les vagues successives des notes et paroles de _Arm your eyes._

**I need to walk just as far as tomorrow **

(J'ai besoin de marcher jusqu'à demain)  
><strong>Until the dawn seizes my hand <strong>

(Jusqu'à ce que l'aube saisisse ma main)  
><strong>Where can our shadows go lay down their sorrow <strong>

(Où nos ombres pourrons étendre leur peine)  
><strong>When our souls take the wind <strong>

(Où nos âmes peuvent partir au vent)

**Did you know the sun **

(Savais-tu que le soleil)  
><strong>Was made out of our cries <strong>

(Etait fait de nos pleurs)  
><strong>Each tear we drop is gold and <strong>

(Chaque larme que nous pleurons est de l'or et…)  
><strong>This is how it shines <strong>

(…c'est ainsi qu'il brille)

**The world leans in a sense that I can't follow **

(le monde se penche dans un sens que je ne peux suivre)  
><strong>Too many rules for one man <strong>

(Trop de règle pour un seul homme)  
><strong>(I wonder) <strong>

(Je me demande)  
><strong>How can we fit in a place that we don't know<strong>

(Comment pouvons-nous nous adapter dans un lieu que nous ne connaissons pas)  
><strong>Life has no master no plan <strong>

(La vie n'a pas de maître, pas de plan)  
><strong>(Hey stranger) <strong>

(Hey étranger)

**Did you know the sun **

(Savais-tu que le soleil)  
><strong>Was made out of our cries <strong>

(Etait fait de nos pleurs)  
><strong>Each tear we drop is gold and <strong>

(Chaque larme que nous pleurons est de l'or et…)  
><strong>This is how it shines <strong>

(…c'est ainsi qu'il brille)

**My skin is young, and my eyes were full of hope**

(Ma peau est jeune et mes yeux étaient pleins d'espoir)  
><strong>But I've seen the dark of the day<strong>

(Mais j'ai vu l'ombre du jour)  
><strong>(I wonder)<strong>

(Je me demande)  
><strong>I need a shore, just one trail I could follow<strong>

(J'ai besoin d'un rivage, d'une trace que je pourrai suivre)  
><strong>Far from the fog in my head<strong>

(Loin du brouillard dans ma tête)  
><strong>(Hey stranger)<strong>

(Hey étranger)

… 

C'était beau, c'était vrai et j'étais inconditionnellement fan de ce chanteur.

Je m'étais assise sur la chaise de bureau de James. J'avais les yeux fermés et je savourai pleinement. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté de musique et cela m'avait véritablement manqué.

Puis, lorsque la chanson prit fin, j'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur une photographie, dans un cadre, derrière l'ordinateur. Il s'agissait de James et d'un enfant, bien plus jeune que lui. Enfin… James n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. L'enfant, lui, ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. C'était étrange…

Puis, une réalité me frappa. Je ne connaissais pas véritablement James. Ce qu'il se passait, entre lui et moi, avant, était purement sexuel. Peu à peu, il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments à mon égard mais, au final, nous n'avions jamais eu de grandes conversations sur nos vies respectives.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cet enfant était mignon à croquer, même si je ne doutais pas du fait qu'il ait aujourd'hui grandi.

-Bella, entendis-je ? Tu es là ?

James était de retour. Je lui indiquai son bureau et il vint me rejoindre, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, paraissait… bouleversé, presque… anéanti.

-James, tout va bien, demandai-je ?

Il tenta de sourire mais cela ne prit pas. Il se passait quelque chose, je le sentais.

-James ?

Il s'approcha de moi et je me relevai. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai faire, le laissai nicher son visage dans mon cou, déposer ses lèvres sur ma peau.

-C'est rien, murmura-t-il. Juste un petit coup de blues. Ca va passer.

Néanmoins, cela ne passa pas. James fut d'une humeur morose toute la journée et, à chaque fois que je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, il me mentait effrontément, prétendant que tout était bon pour lui, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Malheureusement, le temps défila et, au lieu d'aller mieux, son état empirait. Il ne me parlait plus, passait sa journée à fuir mon regard. Personnellement, j'abandonnai. S'il ne voulait pas me parler de ses problèmes, je n'avais pas à l'y obliger.

Je regardai un film, lorsqu'aux alentours de dix-sept heures, James vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra fortement et embrassa ma tempe.

-Tu vas mieux, demandai-je ?

-Non, répondit-il. Non, ça ne va pas mieux, mais… je ne peux rien faire, alors… autant laisser le temps faire son œuvre et vivre pleinement… même si… même si, le temps, bah… disons que ce n'est pas mon ami, en ce moment.

-Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu veux dire, rétorquai-je… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, James ? Tu as des ennuis, tu… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là, si besoin est.

Je glissai mes doigts de ma main gauche dans ses cheveux et ceux de la droite traçaient délicatement les traits de son visage.

-Laisse-moi du temps, murmura-t-il…

Je déposai un baiser sur son front, avant de laisser mes lèvres trouver les siennes. James fut, dans un premier temps, hésitant, peu avide. Néanmoins, notre baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur et, instinctivement, mon corps s'accorda au sien. Il bougea, se moula contre le sien. Des mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me caressèrent tendrement. Malheureusement, je ne me sentais pas prête, pas si tôt. Alors que j'allai le faire remarquer à James, il se détacha de moi et, le regard brillant, s'exclama :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous amusions, toi et moi.

Voulait-il…

-On sort, me proposa-t-il, avant que je n'aie pu craindre une autre idée qu'il aurait pu avoir ?

-Où ?

-Surprise !

Il me prévint que je n'avais rien besoin de préparer, et qu'il ne m'était pas nécessaire de me changer, bien au contraire. Lui et moi, la veille, nous étions allés faire les boutiques, juste une ou deux, afin de m'acheter des vêtements. Avant cela, je ne portais que les vêtements de James. Des chemises trop grandes, et des pantalons de jogging qui me tombaient sur les genoux. Ne voulant pas faire dans le compliqué, j'avais attrapé les premières paires de jeans me passant sous la main, quelques pulls plus ou moins chauds et qu'Alice aurait absolument dé-tes-té, ainsi que deux paires de Converses. C'était uniquement lorsque j'étais arrivée à la caisse que je m'étais rendue compte que, n'ayant pas d'argent, c'était à James de payer. J'avais souhaité aller reposer quelques articles mais il m'en avait empêché, au plus grand bonheur de la vendeuse.

James aimait mon côté simple. Il m'avait, certes, avoué que la première chose qu'il avait vue en moi était mes jolies courbes mais, rapidement, il s'était rendu compte que j'étais différente, et cela l'avait littéralement rendu fou de moi (selon ses propres mots). J'avais rigolé, à l'écoute de ces âneries. Clairement, j'étais une fille tout à fait banale, qu'il me semblait. Je le lui avais fait remarqué et il m'avait répondu qu'à New York, lorsque toute la gente féminine était botoxée et trop maquillée, être une personne simple faisait de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle.

Il avait souri, j'avais rougi.

Et il m'avait embrassée.

-Me feriez-vous des cachotteries, Monsieur Gigandet, lui demandai-je, tout en me relevant ?

-Il semblerait, effectivement. Allez, on y va !

oOo

James et moi prîmes la Mini et nous rendîmes… où ?

-James, où est-ce que nous sommes ?

Nous nous trouvions en pleine cambrousse. Nous avions rapidement quitté New-York, lui et moi, en direction d'un lieu qui m'était inconnu mais qui enthousiasmait James. Néanmoins, maintenant que nous étions à l'arrêt, je n'y voyais aucun intérêt.

-Pas très loin d'où je veux t'emmener.

-Et pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté, demandai-je ?

-Je voulais profiter des étoiles, avant.

Je levai un sourcil, sceptique.

-Les étoiles ?

-Il faut qu'on sorte pour les voir.

Nous quittâmes le véhicule. Il faisait froid. La nuit était tombée depuis une petite heure, déjà, nous avions roulé longtemps. James s'allongea dans l'herbe et j'en fis de même, le visage en direction du ciel. Un nombre d'étoiles incalculables me faisait face et je me sentis soudainement toute petite, face à elles.

-C'est magnifique, soufflai-je…

-Ca l'est, oui. Depuis New-York, on ne les voit pas. Les gratte-ciels sont trop hauts, il y a trop de lumière. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'étais petit, lorsque mon père ne rentrait pas durant plusieurs jours, la femme qui s'occupait de moi m'emmenait avec elle, dans le coin. Elle venait de Louisiane. C'était une femme adorable que j'aimais au moins autant que ma mère.

-Tes parents étaient séparés, demandai-je, surprise ?

-Non. Ma mère est morte en couche.

Je reçus l'information comme une véritable claque. J'en savais si peu sur James, aujourd'hui, que cela en était presque humiliant.

-Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ca c'est passé il y a si longtemps… J'avais dix ans, à cette époque. Sa grossesse ne se déroulait pas correctement. Elle a fait plusieurs allers-retours dans des cliniques privées, durant les quatre derniers mois de sa vie. Les médecins voulaient interrompre la grossesse, l'estimant trop dangereuse pour la vie de ma mère. Elle a néanmoins refusé, malgré l'insistance de mon père. Tout comme elle a refusé la césarienne. Ma mère venait d'une famille opposée à ce genre de pratiques. Elle en est morte.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, me contentais de l'écouter. Ce qu'il me disait était si… impossible à croire. Avait-il réussi à surmonter ce drame ? Et qu'en était-il de l'enfant que sa mère portait ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il répondit à ces questions.

-Mon frère a survécu. Alec. Contrairement à mon père, je l'adore, ce gosse. Mon père, néanmoins, le tient pour responsable de la mort de la femme de sa vie et a toujours refusé de se trouver en sa présence. Il l'a envoyé en pension le plus loin possible de lui, afin d'essayer d'oublier jusqu'à son existence. Mon père est mort, il y a cinq ans. J'ai hérité, mon frère étant toujours mineur. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui et je fais tout pour qu'il ait la meilleure vie possible.

-J'ai vu une photo sur ton bureau, aujourd'hui. Je suppose que c'est lui.

-C'est lui, effectivement.

-Tu dois être un frère exemplaire…

-J'essaye de l'être, tout du moins…

Nous passâmes encore quelques minutes à regarder le ciel, dans le silence le plus complet. Puis, James me fit comprendre qu'il était temps de passer à la seconde partie de la soirée.

-Ce qui était géniale, lorsqu'Anya me gardait, c'était qu'elle m'emmenait toujours dans des endroits que mon père ne connaissait pas, des endroits… interdits, selon la liste de lieux dans lesquels je n'avais pas le droit d'aller. C'était une liste que lui avait fait mon père, afin qu'elle gère au mieux mon éducation. Anya était tellement géniale qu'elle faisait exprès de choisir nos attractions de la journée en fiction des interdictions de la liste.

Nous remontâmes dans la voiture et roulâmes une bonne vingtaine de minutes. James me racontait de petites anecdotes sur sa vie, son frère, sa mère, aussi, parfois. Cela me rassurait dans l'idée qu'il avait tourné la page, que cela ne devait pas lui rester sur le cœur comme cela arrivait parfois à certaines personnes.

Puis, des lumières apparurent. Nous nous trouvions aux abords d'une forêt mais j'avais comme l'impression que les arbres, devant moi, cachaient quelque chose. Il y avait bons nombres de voitures, garées, et j'entendais de la musique, aussi, ainsi que des cris.

James se gara et nous sortîmes. J'étais véritablement intriguée mais certains sons ne tardèrent pas à me faire comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

-Un parc d'attractions, demandai-je ?

-Exactement. Assez vieux, pas très grand, mais très amusant, enfin… c'était ce que je pensais lorsque j'étais gosse.

Excitée, je l'attrapai par la main et le forçai à me suivre rapidement. Je voulais aller sur les manèges, dans la maison des horreurs, la pièce aux miroirs et les auto-tamponneuses. Je voulais manger de la barbe-à-papa, du pop-corn, ainsi que des pommes d'amour à en faire une indigestion.

Il fallut acheter les entrées avant de pouvoir passer les portiques de sécurité. James me fit passer devant lui avant de placer sa main dans le creux de mes reins, observant les réactions sur les traits de mon visage.

-Alors, ça te plaît ?

Si ça me plaisait ? C'était carrément d'enfer ! La dernière fois que j'avais mis un pied dans un parc d'attraction, c'était avec Phil. Ma mère n'avait pas voulu venir avec nous, estimant qu'elle n'était plus une gamine. (Elle avait surtout espéré qu'en ne venant pas, Phil abandonnerait ce projet qui m'incluait mais il avait été intraitable. Au lieu d'y aller à trois, nous nous y étions rendus à deux et la journée n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler.)

Les gens déambulaient à travers les stands, diverses friandises ou peluches entre les doigts ou dans les bras. Ils avançaient, lentement, en groupe, ne se pressaient pas. J'en fis de même. James m'emmena rapidement dans divers endroits, me gagna une peluche géante en forme de coeur et nous mangeâmes aussi une barbapapa d'une taille énorme. Tout cela, bien évidemment, après avoir fait chaque manège deux fois. (Il n'y en avait pas plus d'une douzaine.)

Puis, lentement, nous flânâmes à travers le parc. Moi, dans les bras réconfortants de James, oubliant tous mes problèmes, ne pensant qu'à l'instant présent.

-C'était une soirée magique, murmurai-je, lorsque nous revînmes à la voiture.

-Effectivement, me répondit-il.

Nous rentrâmes à New-York, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Tout allait pour le mieux, pour moi, que j'avais envie de dire, en ce moment. Oui, tout allait bien. James avait réussi l'inimaginable, cette nuit, en me faisant oublier tous mes soucis.

Cette nuit, il m'avait rendue heureuse.

oOo

_Le lendemain après-midi_

-Avez-vous porté plainte ?

-Non.

-Etes-vous allée à l'hôpital ? Avez-vous fait faire un constat médical ?

-Non-plus.

Laurent Gathegi, mon avocat, leva un sourcil à la fois surpris et… mécontent.

-Vous auriez dû, me dit-il. Vous n'avez pas bénéficié de soins médicaux après… les évènements ? D'aucune sorte ?

Son ton ne me plaisait pas et j'avais bien envie de le lui faire remarquer.

-James s'est occupé de moi, c'est tout. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais très bien physiquement, aujourd'hui. J'ai encore quelques hématomes, certes, mais je n'ai plus mal. Cela fait presque une semaine que ça s'est produit. Physiquement, je m'en sors bien. Là n'est pas le problème.

-Je veux bien vous croire, néanmoins, le problème réside dans le fait que, lorsqu'il ne restera plus de trace de ce qu'il s'est passé, vous ne pourrez plus… faire jouer cet élément en votre faveur.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire jouer ça en ma faveur, bien au contraire.

-Bien au contraire, répéta-t-il, surpris ?

-Ecoutez, Monsieur Gathegi ! C'est James qui est à l'origine de cette discussion, qui est à l'origine de notre rencontre. Néanmoins, il me semble qu'il ne vous a pas tout dit. Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, c'est que je refuse que mon mari ait de quelconques ennuis, aujourd'hui. Ce que je veux, c'est divorcer, point. Et pour cela, je n'ai pas besoin de certificat médical, je le sais.

Laurent n'était pas un avocat spécialisé dans les divorces mais il avait les compétences pour s'occuper de mon dossier. En Amérique, le divorce n'avait pas besoin de motivations. Si une personne souhaitait divorcer, son conjoint ne pouvait l'en empêcher, il n'y avait pas besoin de deux accords, seulement d'une demande.

-Très bien, concéda-t-il. Et concernant les indemnités, pensions…

-Je ne demande rien.

-Rien ?

-Rien. Pas un centime. Si cela peut simplifier les choses, je suis même prête à lui laisser toutes mes affaires personnelles.

-D'accord, je prends note. Votre conjoint est-il au courant des démarches que vous entreprenez ?

-Je pense qu'il s'en doute.

-Vous n'avez pas pris contact avec lui ?

-Pas encore, non.

-Je pense qu'il serait bien que vous mettiez certaines choses au clair. Ce qu'il est prêt à accepter en comparaison de ce que vous désirez. Si vous ne voulez pas affronter votre conjoint – si vous ne vous en sentez pas prête – il serait préférable de lui adresser un courrier. S'il ne répond pas à vos demandes dans un délai respectable, nous déclencherons les procédures selon vos critères et vous serez convoqués tous deux devant un juge qui prononcera votre divorce.

J'hochai la tête, lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne cessais de faire tourner ma bague autour de mon doigt. J'avais l'impression de clore un chapitre important de ma vie et cela m'effrayait encore. Je le devais, néanmoins.

-Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Non, répondis-je.

-Très bien. Je vous conseille donc de prendre contact avec votre conjoint actuel et, une fois cela fait, revenir me voir, quelque soit ses revendications. Nous pourrons alors opter pour la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

-D'accord.

Je me levai, remerciai mon avocat, le saluai et m'en allai. James m'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Il lisait un catalogue de décorations d'intérieur, kitsch à l'extrême.

-Tu t'amuses bien, demandai-je ?

Il releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Dans le sien, je perçus une pointe d'inquiétude, ainsi que du soulagement (sans doute dû au fait que je n'étais pas sorti de la pièce en larmes).

-Tout s'est bien passé, demanda-t-il ?

-Je crois que oui, répondis-je.

-Et… comment tu te sens ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je… Je crois que je n'ai pas encore assimilé les récents évènements. Il me faut du temps…

-On a tout le temps qu'il faut. Alors, on rentre ?

-Oui.

James déposa le catalogue sur une table basse, se leva et me prit la main affectueusement. Ce ne fut qu'à l'appartement que je lui annonçai que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec Edward… en face à face.

**POV EDWARD**

Cela faisait trois jours que je ne vivais plus. Je passais mes journées à l'appartement ou au bureau. Lorsque j'étais au travail, rien ne s'arrangeait, au contraire. Plus le temps passait, plus l'entreprise coulait, je le sentais. Néanmoins, j'étais incapable de la remettre à flot. Pire encore ! Je ne le voulais pas, j'haïssais à même l'idée qu'elle puisse survivre alors que mon couple était détruit.

Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella. J'imaginais qu'elle était avec Gigandet, dans ses bras, et cela me tuait, me rendait totalement fou. J'étais persuadé qu'ils était chez lui, que je pourrai m'y rendre et la voir, mais je savais que, si je le faisais, cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Je me ferai refouler à l'entrée par le portier, à qui Bella ou James avait sûrement donné mon signalement. Et puis, si j'arrivais à franchir cette étape, je savais que Bella refuserait de me voir et que James n'hésiterait pas à se battre, histoire que je décampe.

Non, aller la voir n'était pas la bonne solution, pas tout de suite. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre un signe d'elle. Il fallait que nous parlions, elle et moi, mais je m'imaginais très clairement qu'elle avait besoin de temps et qu'être empressé ne me rendrait pas la vie plus facile, bien au contraire.

La patience était une vertu, disait-on, mais ce n'était pas vrai.

En réalité, c'était l'enfer.

Mike, Angela et Eric ne me parlaient pas. Ils ne venaient pas me voir, évitaient de croiser mon regard. Lorsque j'étais arrivé au travail (avec trois heures de retard, tout comme ces derniers jours), je m'étais directement rendu à mon bureau et ne leur avais pas adressé un mot. Avec la soudaine désertion de Willom Mimster, ils avaient moins de travail. Je savais néanmoins que Mike devait être entrain de faire mon travail en se décarcassant à trouver de nouveaux clients.

Il était bientôt quatre heures, lorsque mon téléphone portable vibra, sur mon bureau. Je ne répondis pas instantanément mais la personne, à l'autre bout du fil, insistait tellement, que je finis par décrocher.

-Edward Cullen à l'appareil.

-C'est… C'est moi, entendis-je.

Précédemment affalé dans ma chaise, je me relevai précipitamment, soudainement alerte.

-Bella ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, hésitante, peur sûre d'elle…

Elle me craignait, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Je tentai de reprendre le court de ma respiration, lorsque je me rendis compte que l'air n'atteignait plus mes poumons et que je suffoquais.

-Comment… Comment va-tu, demandai-je ?

-Je… Bien. Enfin… oui, bien. Et toi ?

C'était ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien. Seulement, comment pouvait-elle répondre sincèrement à ma question ? Je connaissais Bella. Elle avait l'habitude de toujours ménager les gens, qu'importe leur nature…

J'étais un monstre et elle s'inquiétait de me faire de souci.

Ma femme était un ange.

Et moi, réincarnation du diable, j'avais fait de sa vie un véritable enfer.

Monstre…

-J'aimerai te dire que tu me manques mais cela serait déplacé, je pense.

-Effectivement. Edward, reprit-elle… Je… Il faut que l'on se voie. J'ai des choses à te dire. J'aimerai… te parler de certains faits, mais… pas au téléphone.

J'aurai pu pleurer, en cet instant, tant ce qu'elle m'offrait était précieux, en ces temps de crise. Un moment avec elle…

-Quand, demandai-je ? Où ?

-Au… au café… celui de Central Park.

Je savais exactement duquel elle me parlait. Nous nous y rendions, souvent, peu après que nous ayons emménagé. Lorsque je m'étais mis à travailler, néanmoins, il était devenu difficile pour nous d'y aller ensembles et cela faisait maintenant des mois que je n'y étais plus retourné.

-Oui, au café de Central Park. Quand ?

-Demain. Il… il y a une heure qui t'arrangerait ? Avec… avec ton travail, je veux dire…

Elle avait une toute petite voix, nouée, haute perchée, et je devinai qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.

J'avais envie de hurler.

-N'importe. Tout me convient. Choisis, toi ! Le travail n'a aucune importance, Bella. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il te plairait.

-Tu… Tu es sûr ?

-Sûr. Alors ?

-Vers… Vers trois heures de… de l'après-midi ? Demain ?

-C'est parfait.

-Alors, à demain.

-A demain…

Je me maudissais, ne trouvant pas le moyen de faire perdurer la conversation. D'ici un tout petit instant, je n'entendrai plus sa voix, n'aurai plus aucune connexion avec elle. Incapable de raccrocher, j'attendais qu'elle le fasse. Néanmoins, il lui sembla utile d'ajouter, de me torturer :

-Au fait, je… il est évident que… enfin… je ne viendrai pas seule. Voilà. A demain.

Et la communication prit fin, avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoique ce soit.

« A demain, » pensai-je.

« Je t'embrasse. »

« Je t'aime. »

–

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a réjoui ? Je crois savoir xD Qu'avez-vous aimé ? Pas aimé ? Le POV Alice, Bella, Edward, comment ? Et toutes les révélations sur James. Je pense que vous avez compris que je risque très fortement de faire entrer d'autres personnages, encore… et pas qu'Alec.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite un très très bon Noël et tous mes meilleurs vœux…

(PS : j'ai vu un film, récemment, qui m'a fait pensé à ma fiction (une partie, tout du moins)… Si ça vous intéresse, voici le titre : « All Good Things ». Regardez-le, il est vraiment bien ! :D)


	8. Accepter pour avancer encore

**Bonjour à toutes :) me revoilà…**

J'espère que tous le monde va bien et que vous avez toutes pris de bonne résolution pour cette nouvelle année 2012 (la dernière, à ce qu'il paraît).

Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !

Merci à **Miss**-**carlotaA**, **Habswifes**, **calimero59** et **lea228**, mais aussi :

**Sand91 **: quelle imagination, en effet :D Je te laisse découvrir la suite !

**Lea1985 **: Ca se pourrait bien, en effet ^^'

**Caropat07 **: Alors, la discussion a-t-elle été à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Mieux ? Pire ? Sinon, je ne dois pas avoir trop changé ce que j'ai dit qu'il allait se passer à la fin, je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Sinon, oui, le ton est très sérieux, même trop. Des fois, j'essaye d'alléger mais je finis toujours par replonger dans ce sérieux… -'

**Dreams-Twilight **: eh oui, c'est aussi moi, Twilightautodestruction. Et oui, il y a pas de souci, tu peux répertorier toutes mes fictions qui t'intéresse. Par contre, t'arrive juste à me redonner le lien de ton blog, que je le mette sur mon profil :P ?

**Lilly**-**Rose **: J'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire très… révolté ! Alors déjà, sache que je ne le prends pas mal, bien au contraire. Il est intéressant d'avoir l'avis de tout le monde ) Néanmoins, je me permets tout de même d'y répondre. Déjà, concernant Esmée, sache qu'il y a une raison qui apparaîtra plus tard, concernant son comportement. Ensuite, concernant le fait qu'il arrive des choses à tout le monde, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, c'est pareil dans le livre. Je veux dire : Jasper, Rosalie, Esmée, ils ont tous un vécu à eux, pas très drôle et, à vrai dire, je me base beaucoup sur leur vécu que j'adapte en All Human, dans cette fiction. Ce que j'ai ajouté, c'est ce qu'à subi Bella. Néanmoins, James est gentil et les Volturi ne seront pas un gang de dealers de drogue. Maintenant, je pars du principe que tout le monde a des problèmes, plus ou moins grave. Celui ou celle qui n'en a pas, qu'il (ou elle) me donne sa vie, je la prends très volontiers ! Enfin, concernant Bella et sa façon de réagir, ma fiction n'a pas pour but de faire dans le sensationnel. Je sais que des femmes sont victimes de violences conjugales. J'ai une amie qui travail dans un centre qui accueil des femmes battues ayant fui leur partenaire et qui n'ont pas les moyens (pas de famille pour les accueillir, entre autre) de s'en sortir seules. J'en ai eu parlé avec elle et elle me dit que beaucoup d'entre elles n'ont pas la force d'entamer des démarches judiciaires et qu'il y en a même qui retournent auprès de leur conjoint, alors qu'elles savent que ce qu'il s'est produit se reproduira un jour. C'est la réalité. Voilà pour ma réponse. Ne le prends pas mal, toi non plus. Mais je pense que certains personnages vont t'énerver encore longtemps (tout comme je pense qu'il y en a d'autres qui pourraient t'être agréables, par la suite). En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fiction, voilà :)

**FraisyChocolat **: Saluuut ! Rahh, ce que j'aime tes commentaires, vraiment. Alice est enceinte, ouais, ce sera trop mignon. Je l'imagine déjà entrain de faire les boutiques de fringues pour acheter des petits ensembles à son bout de chou. Ce sera troooop mignon ! Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, Jasper va se reprendre rapidement. D'ailleurs, il a déjà ouvert les yeux dans le chapitre précédent. Concernant Alec, par contre, tu risques d'être déçue. Tu découvriras pourquoi à la fin du chapitre. J'aimerai bien répondre plus à ton commentaire mais si je le fais, je risque de trop t'en dire sur la suite des événements et ce sera pas fun pour toi de lire une histoire dont tu connaitrais déjà les aboutissants. -' Je me tais, donc, et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

**Chapitre 8**

**Accepter pour avancer… encore**

**POV BELLA**

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

-Une eau minérale, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite.

Le serveur s'en alla et je me sentis soudainement seule, sans défense. Certes, j'étais en public. James n'était pas loin je savais qu'il me voyait d'où il était. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à intervenir, si la situation venait à dégénérer. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas de cela dont j'avais peur. Ce que je craignais plus que tout était de ne pas exécuter le plan que j'avais prévu. Je ne devais pas me montrer faible, devant Edward. Je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments pour lui – tout l'amour que je lui portais encore – se dévoiler en sa présence.

J'étais là pour divorcer et non-pas pour lui pardonner.

Le serveur revint avec ma commande. Je regardai ma montre et me rendis compte qu'Edward avait cinq minutes de retard. Je me demandai, l'espace d'un instant, si j'avais bien choisi l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Edward travaillait beaucoup, encore maintenant, sans doute, et il avait très certainement oublié la rencontre que nous avions programmée la vielle.

Lentement, je pris une goutte d'eau bien fraiche. Il faisait chaud, en ce moment. Certes, ce n'était pas encore la fournaise de l'été, mais le mois de mai était déjà entamé et il faisait un temps ensoleillé et doux, ce qui m'avait permis de me placer sur la terrasse, à l'abris d'un arbre.

-Bonjour, Bella.

Je sursautai, lorsque j'entendis mon nom prononcé par le ténor d'Edward. Il se tenait face à moi et je me maudis de m'être laissée surprendre, de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Il s'assit face à moi, déposa un sac à côté de sa chaise, doucement, précautionneusement, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer.

-Bonjour, Edward, lui répondis-je.

Je crus que j'allais me laisser aller à mes larmes, lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, si beaux, si tendres, en cet instant. Il s'agissait des yeux que j'avais tant aimé, au lycée, à l'université, ainsi qu'un premier temps, à New-York, avant qu'il ne devienne un véritable inconnu pour moi.

-Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien.

Il me détaillait, je le sentais. Son attention était fixée sur les marques de ma peau et je regrettai de ne pas les avoir atténuées avec un peu de fond de teint.

Le serveur revint et prit la commande d'Edward : un café.

-Alors, tu désirais me parler ?

-Effectivement, oui.

Lentement, je retirai mon alliance, ainsi que ma bague de fiançailles, et plaçai les deux anneaux devant lui. Edward s'enfonça dans son siège et un masque de douleur couvrit les traits de son visage.

-Je veux divorcer, prononçai-je.

Edward ne répondit rien, dans un premier temps. Ses yeux se perdirent quelques instants dans le vide. Puis, après que le serveur soit venu déposer son café, Edward déclara :

-Je t'aime !

-Edward…

-Non, Bella, laisse-moi parler ! Ne m'interromps pas, je t'en prie ! Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton attention, mais laisse-moi juste… m'exprimer, un court instant.

J'opinai gravement, d'un signe de tête.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Oui, je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Ce que j'ai fait, je le regrette à chaque instant. Je voudrai pouvoir revenir en arrière, ouvrir les yeux à temps, ne pas perdre la raison comme cela s'est fait. Je t'aime, Bella. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vis pour toi, à travers toi. Même si je t'ai délaissée, je n'ai jamais cessé un seul instant de t'aimer et de vouloir le meilleur pour toi. Je ne me rendais néanmoins pas compte de mes erreurs et, je l'admets, elles sont nombreuses. Et c'est pourquoi, Bella, malgré que la simple idée de vivre sans toi soit une véritable torture, je… je te laisse t'en aller. J'accepte que nous divorcions.

Je détournai le regard, lorsqu'une unique larme parvint à briser tous mes efforts afin de ne pas pleurer. Une unique larme, qui roula sur ma joue, avant que je ne la chasse du revers de la main…

Edward prit le sac à côté de lui et me le tendit.

-Il s'agit de tout ce que je t'ai pris. Ton argent, tes cartes, ton téléphone, ton passeport, tout. Concernant les termes du divorce, il est évident que tu gardes tout ce qui t'appartient. Tu pourras passer à l'appartement et récupérer tes affaires. Si tu souhaites l'appartement, je te le laisse. Aussi, je te verserai une somme considérable afin que tu puisses subvenir à…

-Edward, arrête !

-Bella ?

-Je ne te demande rien.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai aucune attestation médicale prouvant ce que tu as fait, si cela peut te rassurer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te trainer en justice et je ne réclamerai rien, durant le divorce.

-Mais Bella, enfin…

-Je passerai volontiers chercher mes affaires, à l'appartement, mais c'est tout.

L'incompréhension se peignait sur les traits d'Edward.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Je ne mérite rien de tout cela.

-Effectivement. Mais je veux que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Et je refuse d'accepter cet argent que tu… m'offres. C'est à cause de lui, si nous en sommes là, aujourd'hui. Si l'argent n'avait pas pris une si grande importance, dans ta vie, nous serions heureux, aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ?

Il secoua piètrement la tête, confirmant mon opinion. Puis, il prit la parole :

-Il y a une ou deux choses qu'il faut que tu saches. Et j'ai une requête.

-Tu crois être en droit de me demander quoique ce soit, Edward ?

-Non mais cela concerne Alice. Elle t'aime énormément, tu le sais.

-Oui.

-Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que ma famille sait. Alice, ma mère, mon père, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Ils sont de ton côté, ils te soutiennent. Ils m'en veulent, Alice est… elle me déteste et je sais qu'elle craint que tu t'éloignes d'elle. Si tu souhaites couper les ponts avec moi, je l'accepterai. Mais ne lui fais pas ça, pas à elle.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, même si je n'étais pas sûre de parvenir à tenir cet engagement. Le fait de me trouver avec Alice me rappellerait perpétuellement son frère et je n'avais pas envie qu'il hante chacune de mes pensées, une fois que nous serions divorcés.

-J'essayerai, ajoutai-je.

Puis, voulant en finir avec cette rencontre, je donna quelques dernières informations à Edward, quant à la suite des évènements.

-Nous nous sommes mariés dans l'état de Washington et je m'arrangerai pour être divorcée par cet état. A New-York, c'est trop compliqué. Je te faxerai, tout prochainement, des papiers à signer et j'aimerai que tu me les renvoies par courrier à l'adresse que je t'indiquerai. D'ici six mois, environ, le divorce sera prononcé et, avec de la chance, nous n'aurons même pas à comparaître devant un juge. D'ici là, et même après, je ne veux plus avoir de contact avec toi.

Edward avait pâli, que j'avais remarqué. Ce que je lui disais l'affectait beaucoup mais c'était un mal nécessaire. J'avais besoin d'avancer dans la vie. Il me fallait oublier, passer à autre chose, sourire, rire ! Tout semblait si triste, autour de moi, depuis quelques temps, que je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais pouvoir partir en vacance, avec James. Je voulais pouvoir aller à la fête foraine, encore ! Je voulais m'amuser, blaguer, voir des connaissances et tant d'autres choses encore ! Néanmoins, en ce moment, rien n'était joué. Pour le moment, il fallait que je serre les dents et me tienne à cette séparation brutale.

Puis, alors que j'allai payer ma consommation (avec l'argent de James) et m'en aller, je perçus, du coin de l'œil, une personne de notre connaissance, à Edward et à moi, marcher pour le moins rapidement en notre direction.

Esmée.

**POV EDWARD**

Ecouter Bella me parler des conséquences de mes actes avait été un véritable calvaire. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'agir comme elle le voulait. Ce qu'elle m'offrait était déjà inestimable, en comparaison de ce que je méritais. Elle ne réclamait rien de moi et m'évitait la case prison.

Puis, son regard dériva sur ma droite. Elle regardait derrière moi, d'un air soucieux. Je me retournai et mon sang se glaça.

Ma mère.

Merde, pensai-je ! Comme si c'était le moment qu'elle intervienne. J'avais dit à Bella que tout le monde la soutenait mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Esmée avait, dès le début, montrer le dégoût que lui inspirait Bella. Pour des raisons qui m'étaient encore obscures, elle s'entêtait à faire passer Bella pour la coupable et, moi, pour sa victime.

Je voulus me lever et aller à sa rencontre mais elle se trouvait déjà à notre hauteur. A ce moment-là, je compris que rien ne pourrait éviter la confrontation. Je m'approchai tout de même d'elle et, faiblement, lui demandai ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle me regarda tendrement, sourit et me répondit :

-Je suis venue pour parler avec Bella, pour t'aider, déclara-t-elle sur le même ton que le mien.

-Maman, non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-Bien sûre que si !

-Non, mam…

Trop tard. Elle s'était détournée de moi et s'installai face à Bella, souriant toujours.

-Bonjour, Bella.

-Bonjour, Esmée.

-Maman, repris-je, Bella et moi avions terminé. Elle allait s'en aller. N'est-ce pas, Bella ?

Je regardai en sa direction, tout en espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite. Néanmoins, ma mère avait à peine commencer, elle.

-Je t'en prie, ne pars pas tout de suite ! Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, toi et moi. Je t'en prie, passons quelques minutes ensemble.

Isabella ne voulait pas, cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose qui n'était pas dans son intérêt, en cet instant, même si son air laisser exprimer qu'elle ne savait pas quoi.

-Juste un petit moment, alors, agréa-t-elle tout de même.

Je serrai les dents tout en me rasseyant. Je ne quittai pas ma mère du regard, alors qu'elle entamait un dialogue qui, je le savais, allait mal se terminer.

-Voilà, Bella. Si je suis ici, c'est pour parler au nom d'Edward, pour jouer son avocat, en quelque sorte.

Bella leva un sourcil sceptique, craintif, et se tassa au fond de sa chaise, sans ajouter un mot.

-Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que ce qu'il s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Néanmoins, il faut remettre la situation dans son contexte et ne pas oublier qu'Edward est bien plus la victime que tu ne l'es en réalité.

Bella eut un hoquet d'horreur, d'indignation, et je tentai une nouvelle fois d'arrêter ma mère.

-Maman, tu te trompes. Nous en avons déjà parlé alors, s'il te plaît, cesse tout de suite !

J'avais posé une main sur son bras, afin qu'elle me regarde, plutôt que Bella. Néanmoins, elle ne détourna pas les yeux et continua à parler :

-Edward t'aime plus que tout au monde et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Néanmoins, tu t'es perdue dans les bras d'un autre homme et…

-Maman ! Arrête !

-…il était normal qu'Edward, qui t'aime tant, essaye tant bien que mal de te faire retrouver le droit chemin et…

-ASSEZ, m'exclamai-je plus fortement !

Plusieurs clients se retournèrent en ma direction, avant de retourner à leurs petites occupations. Personnellement, je me levai à nouveau et obligeai ma mère à en faire de même. Au même moment, je perçus James Gigandet s'approcher à grand pas en direction de notre table. Bella, elle, était mortifiée, dans l'incapacité même de répondre aux paroles d'Esmée. Cela se voyait que les paroles de ma mère l'avaient affectée et ce fut tremblante qu'elle se releva tant bien que mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Gigandet était maintenant à notre hauteur. Il s'approcha de Bella et passa une main dans son dos, avant d'enserrer sa hanche, la soutenant.

-Rien, répondis-je avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Nous avions terminé.

Je guettai une quelconque réaction de ma mère, craignant qu'elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche, mais il n'en fut rien. Maintenant que James était là, elle n'osait plus dire un mot.

-Allons-y, lui soufflai-je.

Je sortis dix dollars de mes poches que je posai sur la table. Cela suffisait amplement à payer nos deux consommations et le serveur aurait même un généreux pourboire. Puis, j'entrainai Esmée à ma suite, une main enserrant toujours son bras, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors de vue de Bella et de Gigandet. Alors, je la relâchai et m'éloignai de mon côté, la laissant rentrer seule jusqu'au palace dans lequel elle logeait, avec mon père.

-Edward, s'écria-t-elle ! Attends ! Je t'en prie, attends !

Elle courut jusqu'à moi et attrapa ma manche.

-Quoi, m'écriai-je, tout en me retournant ?

-Je t'en prie, Edward, ne sois pas en colère ! Je suis désolée, si j'ai mal agi. Je ne souhaitais que t'aider !

-Tu ne m'as pas aidé du tout, là, maman ! Pas du tout ! Bella était effrayée par tes paroles, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? Tu crois que c'était une bonne chose, ça ? L'effrayer plus que de raison ? C'était inutile et même plus encore ! C'était désastreux ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? Pourquoi l'accables-tu comme tu le fais ? Il va falloir que tu acceptes l'idée que je suis le coupable, que tout est de ma faute. D'ici là, ne t'occupe plus de ma vie privée ! N'adresse plus la parole à Bella, sous n'importe quel prétexte !

Sans même attendre la confirmation que j'avais bien été entendu, je m'en allai. Je quittai Central Park et retournai à la société. Je ne pouvais plus passer mon temps à me morfondre. Il était temps que je me relève. Bella ne faisait désormais plus partie de ma vie mais la terre continuait à tourner. Le ciel était encore bleu et les saisons allaient défiler encore longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus dépérir. Je me devais d'aller de l'avant, sans regarder en arrière.

Certes Bella allait me manquer mais, comme je venais de le faire comprendre à ma mère, j'étais le fautif de l'histoire. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de ne plus vouloir de moi dans sa vie. J'espérai néanmoins qu'elle allait céder à ma requête de ne pas couper tous les liens qu'elle avait avec Alice.

**POV JAMES**

Bella n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Quoique lui ait dit la femme qui les avait rejoints, elle et Edward, cela avait mis Bella dans tous ses états.

Nous quittâmes rapidement le café et nous rendîmes à la voiture. Bella inspirait et expirait fortement. Son visage était contorsionné par le chagrin. Elle pleurait, n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, et je craignais qu'elle me fasse une crise de nerfs.

Avant de monter dans la Mini, je la serrai dans mes bras et tentai tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Elle laissa échapper plusieurs bruyants sanglots et je sentis ses larmes humidifier ma chemise.

-Tout va bien, Bella, tout va bien. Chuuuut ! Je suis là. Tout va bien, crois-moi, je suis là ! C'est fini, tentai-je de la consoler.

Elle s'agrippa à moi, passant ses bras derrière ma nuque, glissant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas… pas pleurer, déclara-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. Je voulais être… être forte mais je… je l'étais pas… pas assez.

-Chut, ne dis pas de telles sottises ! Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, Bella. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, récemment, a été très éprouvant pour toi. Donne-toi le temps de retomber sur tes pieds, avant de te qualifier de faible, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit rien alors j'insistai.

-D'accord ?

Elle finit par secouer la tête. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et nous nous en allâmes. Bella vida considérablement les stocks de Kleenex que j'avais dans la voiture mais, lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'appartement, ses larmes s'étaient taries. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs, car j'avais horreur de voir les gens souffrir. La vie avait pour but d'être vécue le plus joyeusement possible ou, tout du moins, le pensai-je. Tout comme je pensais qu'il était impossible de ne pas être malheureux. C'était un tout. Pour être heureux, il fallait être un minimum malheureux. Certaines personnes, néanmoins, subissaient trop. Avec certaines personnes, la vie était injuste, perverse, cruelle. Je connaissais cela. Je savais ce que cela faisait de vouloir hurler à l'agonie.

Et je ne souhaitais cela à personne.

oOo

Bella était épuisée. Elle montra le désir d'aller se coucher, afin de se reposer, quand bien même il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi. Je n'objectai pas (pour quelle raison l'aurai-je fait ?) et elle gagna notre chambre. Je savais qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, qu'elle allait ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward et la femme.

Bella n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que lui avait dit la femme. Je me contentai donc de suppositions que je savais bien loin de la réalité.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, je préparai un petit diner vite fait. Spaghettis aux tomates cerise/ basilic. J'allai prévenir Bella que si elle avait faim, elle pouvait venir chercher directement dans la casserole, que le repas était prêt. Néanmoins, lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, je remarquai que Bella avait tout de même réussi à s'endormir.

Je quittai la chambre, refermant le plus doucement possible, afin de ne pas la réveiller. Puis, je profitai de sa sieste pour quitter l'appartement. Avec de la chance, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain matin, ce qui me laissait bien quelques heures devant moi.

Je pris la voiture et me rendis au Lennox Hill Hospital. C'était à sept minutes de chez moi, ce qui me facilitait grandement la vie. Lorsque j'arrivais, je ne m'arrêtai pas à la réception. Tout le monde, ici, me connaissait. Tout le monde savait qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là.

Je pris un ascenseur et me rendis au douzième étage. Je virai à gauche, en sortant, passai devant une série d'infirmières et ne fut pas surpris de voir Jane sortir de la chambre contre laquelle je me dirigeai.

-Bonsoir, James, me salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir, Jane. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-Bien. Comment va Alec ?

-Mieux qu'avant hier, c'est certain. Il a réussi à manger son repas et ne l'a pas vomi après. Aussi, il a attrapé le livre que je prends, lorsque je lui fais la lecture, et il en a lu quelques pages, avant de se lasser.

Je souris, heureux d'apprendre cela.

-Il s'est endormi et ma sœur m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il fallait que je rentre. Elle aime pas que je vienne si souvent ici, vous savez.

-Oui, elle m'a eu fait la remarque, en effet.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Et bah si elle croit que ça va changer quoique ce soit, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil, c'est certain. J'aime trop venir ici pour changer quoique ce soit à mon habitude.

Je souris, sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

-Tu aimes venir ici, vraiment ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt Alec, que tu aimes ?

Jane, surprise, rougit, ouvrit la bouche, mais n'arriva pas à articuler le moindre mot. Je ris, alors qu'elle s'en allait, sans même me dire au revoir, tellement elle était gênée que je l'aie percée à jour. Ce fait était néanmoins tellement évident que je me demandai pourquoi j'étais le seul à m'en être rendu compte.

J'entrai dans la chambre et rejoignis Alec, endormi dans son lit. J'avais espéré qu'il serait éveillé mais ce n'était pas le cas. En même temps, c'était rassurant. Il avait véritablement besoin de tout le repos possible.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le livre, posé à côté de lui et je ne fus pas surpris de découvrir le titre le plus connu de Dickens, _Oliver Twist. _

Ne voulant pas perturber plus longtemps le sommeil de mon petit frère, je décidai de m'éclipser, non sans laisser un petit mot à son attention.

_J'ai croisé Jane, en arrivant. Elle m'a dit que tu allais bien, aujourd'hui, j'en suis content. Continue comme ça ! _

_James._

–

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez plein de choses à en dire. Normalement, à partir de maintenant, l'histoire devrait commencer à avancer. Enfin… ce ne sera pas une histoire très mouvementée non plus. Mais bon, la vie va reprendre son cours, les personnages vont à nouveau vivre leur vie, avancer, respirer, jusqu'à ce que…

J'en dis pas plus ! Roooh, méchante, me direz-vous ! Je sais ! xD

A bientôt, Madisson'

(Un petit commentaire avant de se quitter ? *petit sourire angélique*)


	9. Et la vie reprend son cours

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :D**

Alors, alors… J'avoue m'être faite attendre et je suis désolée, surtout pour mes fidèles lectrices qui me laissent toujours un petit commentaire sur les postes. Néanmoins, je pense que ce chapitre valait la peine d'attendre un tout petit peu. En tout cas, moi, je l'adore. Le temps passe et la situation évolue… J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre :

**Calimero59** : effectivement, Edward (tout comme Bella) est très paradoxal. Et tu n'as pas fini de le trouver étrange, crois-moi. Il l'est tout particulièrement dans ce chapitre.

**Lea1985** : Edward essaye effectivement d'oublier Edward (tout comme Bella essaye d'aider Edward) mais ça ne sera pas facile. La preuve dans ce chapitre.

**Izzie** : Tu vas avoir plusieurs réponses dans ce chapitre :)

**Habswifes** : Sadique, effectivement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je le suis aussi, et pas que sur les bords xD

**Rosabella01** : Comme tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre, oui, James est très affecté par la maladie de son frère. Et même s'il faut qu'Edward avance, ce ne sera pas sans prises de têtes.

**Sand91** : cela me fait toujours très plaisir de voir tes commentaires. Tu donnes ton avis et, en plus, tu fais des prévisions et j'aime :D Alors, déjà, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps. Normalement je poste une fois par mois, oui, mais j'ai pris du retard, ces temps, et je n'ai pas réussi. Concernant tes prévisions, je ne vais pas te dire si elles sont vraies ou fausses, je risquerai de spoiler la suite xD Bonne lecture à toi, en tout cas.

**Bellaeva** : J'ai envie de te dire… méfie-toi, oui. Tu fais bien. Je ne te dévoilerai rien, néanmoins ^^'

**Lea228** : Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu comprendras le comportement d'Esmée mais, crois-moi, ça va venir.

**Larsand** : La première phrase de ton commentaire m'a laissée perplexe, j'avoue. Tu voudrais bien qu'on en parle ? Ton point de vue m'intéresse. Sinon, je pense que je vais m'inspirer un peu de ton commentaire pout la suite, si ça ne te gêne pas (même si je ne vais pas tout prendre). En tout cas, cela fait du bien de recevoir des commentaires comme le tien. Il m'a fait très plaisir, c'est certain, et je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise.

**Lilly-rose** : je pense que ce chapitre va te hérisser le poil. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, hein ? Ah et je suis contente qu'au moins un de mes personnages te plaise xD

**PatiewSnows** : je trouve ton commentaire très poétique, si, si. Comme quoi, un commentaire n'a pas besoin d'être long pour me faire sourire. :)

**Caropat07** : très chère Caro, j'imagine bien Bella se faire appeler Tatie, moi aussi, seulement la fiction va s'arrêter avant que le petit monstre (va falloir qu'on lui trouve un nom) ait le temps de grandir. Je suis désolée. ^^'

**Deborah** : la voilà, la suite. Désolée pour l'attente.

**Clara** : Ahhhhhh *sautille, sautille* une de mes anciennes lectrices ! =D Ca fait trop plaisir, tu te rends pas compte. Skyrock, c'est là que tout a commencé. *larme à l'oeil*. J'ai l'intention de reposter ADCT sur ffn mais j'aurai aimé la revoir un peu, avant. Donc ça risque de prendre du temps. Et concernant bella-max-lili-edward, oui, c'était moi. Seulement, cette fiction ne me plaisait pas du tout et j'ai décidé il y a très longtemps de l'arrêter définitivement. Sinon, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais j'ai aussi quelques autres textes postés sur ffn et je vais te donner une info en exclusivité, je vais recommencer à poster ADCT2 d'idi une semaine ;) (je ne sais pas si tu l'avais lu.) Sinon, tu écrivais, toi aussi, sur Skyrock ? Bonne lecture à toi, en tout cas ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes ! :D

–

**Chapitre 9**

**Et la vie reprend son cours**

_Un mois plus tard_

**POV BELLA**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas revu Edward, ni un seul membre de la famille Cullen. Rosalie avait essayé de me contacter, une semaine après ma rencontre avec Edward. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était en ville, avec Emmett et Ethan, et qu'elle allait rester aussi longtemps que je le jugeai nécessaire. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'avais pas compris son comportement, son appel, le fait qu'elle m'avait offert son aide sur un plateau d'argent. Clairement, cette femme ne m'aimait pas et c'était plus ou moins réciproque. Qu'elle décide de loger dans l'une des résidences secondaires de Carmen, à Dumont, petite ville à quarante minutes de New-York, me rendait… sceptique. C'était sans doute pour cela que je ne l'avais pas rappelée.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient repartis à Chicago. Je le savais par l'intermédiaire d'Alice. Ayant récupéré mon téléphone portable, j'avais enfin la possibilité de consulter ma messagerie. Edward et Alice étaient les seuls à m'avoir appelée et ce fut lorsque je l'avais découvert que je m'étais rendue compte à quel point ma vie tournait autour des Cullen, à quel point j'étais désocialisée.

Alice m'appelait deux fois par semaine. Je ne répondais pas, pas encore. Je me préparais, chaque jour un peu plus, à reprendre contact avec elle. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas, je ne me sentais pas prête. Alice me manquait, c'était un fait indéniable. Il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher à une personne comme elle. Malgré cela, sa ressemblance avec son frère, si j'en étais venue à la revoir si tôt, m'aurait clairement faite du mal.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient partis, donc, avaient quitté la ville. Cela me réjouissait, ou, tout du moins, le fait qu'Esmée ne soit plus dans les alentours me rassurait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas la scène qu'elle nous avait faite, à Edward et à moi, à Central Park. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, à ce moment-là, car une chose était certaine : quoiqu'elle ait pu penser, en venant nous voir, lors de notre rencontre au café, c'était forcément malsain.

oOo

_Une semaine plus tard_

**POV BELLA**

La jeune femme rousse se tenait devant moi, un sourire hypocrite peint sur le visage. Elle, psychologue ? C'était une blague ? Où se trouvait la caméra ? Je refusais de croire que cette Victoria Stone ait un quelconque brevet en sciences humaines. Elle devait tout au plus être… actrice, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Elle avait des jambes interminables, des jambes dont j'avais toujours rêvé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'une chevelure parfaitement maitrisée dans un chignon sophistiqué.

En réalité, je venais de trouver ce qui aurait dû être sa vocation : actrice pornographique. Je l'imaginais volontiers dans le rôle de l'infirmière cochonne.

-Madame Cullen ? Vous m'écoutez ?

-Oui, enfin… non. Vous disiez ?

-Je vous faisais savoir que James m'a plus ou moins mise au courant de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Je comprends que vous soyez traumatisée mais il est important que vous en parliez et je pense être la personne la plus à même de vous écouter.

Je levai un sourcil sceptique, tout en pensant qu'il était hors de question que je lui dévoile quoi que ce soit. Elle prenait ses airs, avec moi, je le voyais bien. Elle était hautaine, semblait se réjouir de me voir face à elle, sans défense. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'était bien que je n'étais pas sans défense, au contraire.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'Edward avait perdu la raison. Je l'avais quitté et j'avais même reçu les papiers du divorce, que j'avais remplis la veille. Mon dernier défi était de les faxer à Edward et non pas de me dévoiler à cette rouquine qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien ressentir une femme s'étant faite violée (par son propre mari, qui plus est).

-Madame Cullen ?

-Je suis désolée, je… Je vous ai fait perdre votre temps. Je ne pense pas que ces séances soient une bonne idée.

Je me levai de ma chaise et, sans plus de formalités, quittai la pièce.

James était sensé venir me chercher à la fin de ma séance et cela m'arrangeait bien, car il n'était pas là. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire tout de suite que son idée était totalement foireuse.

Il me semblait que je m'en étais rendue compte lorsque nous étions arrivés, lui et moi, au cabinet de Victoria Stone. James disait que c'était une connaissance à lui, une psychologue de renom, en ville. J'avais volontiers envie de le croire, à ce moment-là, mais lorsqu'elle était apparue devant nous, j'avais enfin compris ce qu'il voulait dire par : « connaissance ». Une ex-petite-amie aurait été une dénomination plus judicieuse. Evidemment, je lui en avais voulu de m'avoir caché ce détail mais je l'avais laissé partir sans rien lui dire.

Lorsque je quittai le cabinet, je ne savais pas où me rendre. Je pouvais retourner à l'appartement mais je n'en avais clairement pas envie. Je passais mon temps, là-bas. J'y vivais tous les jours et même si James faisait tout son possible pour me distraire, je n'aimais pas rester enfermée.

Ce fut lorsque j'arrivais dans la rue que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait bien une personne que j'avais envie de voir. S'il était hors de question que je parle à Mademoiselle Stone, c'était bien parce que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je savais à qui je pouvais parler, me dévoiler, et je décidai de lui envoyer un message tout de suite. Je sortis mon téléphone portable de mon sac et composai cette courte phrase :

_Rejoins-moi au MET dès que tu peux._

_B'_

J'attrapai difficilement un taxi et m'y rendis. Lorsque j'arrivais, j'allai me poser sur les marches des escaliers, à l'entrée du musée. Je dus attendre une demi-heure avant de percevoir son visage se détacher de la foule. Je soupirai de soulagement et me rendis compte qu'un poids venait de s'envoler de mes épaules. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, que je n'avais plus profité de sa bonne humeur constante.

-Bella, s'exclama-t-elle, lorsqu'elle me vit !

Elle courut jusqu'à moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément son odeur à 150 dollars la bouteille. Puis, je l'entendis renifler et je compris qu'elle pleurait. Je me dégageai de ses bras et l'obligeai à me regarder. Je ne gardais plus de marques de ce que m'avait fait Edward, alors elle ne devait pas connaître l'étendue des dégâts, à l'époque, et c'était très bien ainsi.

-Ne pleure pas, non ! C'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelée, Alice, voyons !

-Je sais, mais… mais tu m'as tellement… tellement manquée. J'étais… tellement… tellement inquiète pour toi, ma belle… tu te rends pas compte !

Et je me dis que j'avais été égoïste de ne pas l'avoir appelée plus tôt. Je n'aurai pas été obligée de planifier une rencontre, mais la rassurer, au moins, lui dire que tout allait bien, ç'aurait été plus judicieux de ma part.

-Pardonne-moi, Alice !

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, voyons, s'écria-t-elle, tout en attrapant un paquet de mouchoirs dans son sac. Et je n'ai pas à te faire de scène, non plus ! Ce qui t'es arrivé, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi, à ta place. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger sur tes réactions.

Je la serrai une nouvelle fois dans mes bras et ce fut moi, cette fois-ci, qui laissai mes larmes s'écouler sur son somptueux chemisier.

-T'es ma meilleure amie, Alice ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

-On se le demande, hein ?

Je ris et me rendis compte que rester sur les marches du MET la moitié de l'après-midi n'était pas une idée très réjouissante. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas d'humeur à le visiter une énième fois. Je préférai emmener Alice dans un café et parler avec elle, rattraper le temps perdu. D'ailleurs, il me semblait percevoir quelque chose, dans la physionomie de mon amie qui me rendait particulièrement frétillante à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur son quotidien, ces deux derniers mois.

-On va boire un café, lui demandai-je, sachant qu'elle commanderait une infusion ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Bella. Aujourd'hui, je te laisserai même me trainer dans Brooklyn, si tu me le demandais.

-Et bien sache qu'il y a effectivement une exposition, en ce moment, qui…

-Je déconnais, Bella ! Jamais tu ne m'emmèneras là-bas. Je tiens à la vie, moi.

-Ne sois pas si dure. Ce n'est pas le Bronx, non plus.

-Ah non ? Il me semblait, pourtant…

Je soupirai de désolation, tout en jetant mon dévolu sur un Tea-Room qui m'avait l'air sympathique.

-Ici, ça te va ?

-C'est parfait.

Nous entrâmes et nous installâmes avec le sourire, contente de nous retrouver. Un sommelier vint prendre notre commande et, comme je l'avais deviné, Alice prit une infusion à la fleur de tilleul. Dès que le sommelier fut loin, je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, ça se voit à des kilomètres, quand bien même je me rends compte que tu essayes de le cacher. Jasper est au courant ?

Alice comprit de quoi je voulais parler et elle en fut toute étonnée. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle me répondit, je ne ressentis aucune joie se dégageant d'elle. Au contraire, elle semblait… malheureuse.

-Non, il ne l'est pas.

-Bah… Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?

-Jasper n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, en ce moment. Ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'a beaucoup retourné, tu sais ?

-Comment ça ?

-Comme tu le sais, il était très proche d'Edward et, en ce moment, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs, il lui en veut énormément. Il est très songeur, pense que nous devrions peut-être déménager, lui et moi.

-Où, m'affolai-je ?

-Il ne sait pas trop mais, une chose est certaine : me concernant, c'est hors de question que je quitte New York. Je refuse de me séparer de toi maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvées.

-Merci, soufflai-je. Et donc, repris-je ? Qui est au courant concernant ta grossesse ?

-Eh bien, toi ! Et moi ! D'ailleurs, comment tu as su ?

-En fait… ne m'en veux pas de te dire ça, mais… tu as pris du bidon !

Les yeux d'Alice pétillèrent et je compris que mes paroles lui faisaient plaisir, qu'elle se faisait une joie de cette grossesse, en réalité, quand bien même la situation était compliquée pour elle.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Tu es bien la seule à t'en être rendue compte, franchement. Jasper a tellement la tête ailleurs qu'il ne se rendrait même pas compte d'un attentat terroriste s'il venait à y en avoir un. Et Edward ne…

Alice s'arrêta soudainement de parler et se confondit en excuses. Il me fallut une bonne minute pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème et que j'aurai même aimé qu'elle me parle de lui, si cela ne la gênait pas.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Bien sûr. La vie continue, Alice. Cela fait deux mois, maintenant. Physiquement, je suis complètement remise. Mentalement, je vais te le dire franchement, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je… Je fais des cauchemars fréquemment et je pense encore énormément à ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour-là. Pour être honnête, ces temps, je…

Je laissai passer quelques secondes, cherchant les bons mots. Alice et moi avions toujours parlé de sexe sans problème, sans crainte. C'était ma meilleure amie et je savais cela réciproque. Je la connaissais depuis que j'avais dix-sept ans et je lui avais demandé plus d'un conseil, à cette époque. Elle avait fait pareil, elle aussi, lorsqu'il lui était arrivé de douter d'elle, de ses relations avec Jasper. Il n'y avait aucun tabou, entre nous, mais ce que je voulais lui dire me faisait mal, à l'intérieur. Je me sentais honteuse de mon problème actuel.

-En fait, j'ai… je ne ressens rien. Mais genre, plus rien du tout.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne va pas croire que James me pousse à quoi que ce soit ce n'est de loin pas le cas. Malgré tout, il lui arrive de me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse, me câline. James est très tactile, tu sais, un peu comme Edward, à l'époque, mais… il a beau me toucher, ça ne me provoque aucun effet. Il y a une semaine, j'ai… je me suis dite que je devrais peut-être essayer de me réapproprier mon corps par mes propres moyens. Je me suis touchée pendant, je sais pas… vingt minutes, au moins, mais je n'ai pas ressenti le moindre frétillement. Et ça me fait peur.

Je savais qu'Alice ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, ne pouvait pas me donner de conseils. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée dans ma situation, Jasper ayant toujours été parfait, avec elle. Malgré tout, elle attrapa mes mains et les serra fortement. Elle me soutenait et c'était de cela dont j'avais besoin, de la savoir près de moi, à m'épauler.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as des contacts avec Edward, demandai-je à sa sœur ?

-Pas beaucoup, non. Je le vois peut-être une fois toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Jasper m'a demandé de ne pas trop m'approcher de lui et tu me connais : je suis incapable de lui dire non. De plus, l'envie m'en manque, crois-moi. J'ai été la première à savoir ce qu'il t'avait fait et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'avais envie de lui faire mordre la poussière.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment il va ?

Alice m'adressa un regard mécontent.

-Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de son état ?

-Peut-être parce que nous avons partagé plusieurs années de notre vie. C'est une bonne réponse ? Parce que s'il n'avait pas… dérapé, je serai encore à ses côtés.

Alice soupira. Elle comprenait mon argument. Elle en saisissait les sous-entendus.

-Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et non.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as lu mon premier roman, Alice. La citation qui se trouve tout au début, je ne pense pas que tu l'aies sautée. « En opposant la haine à la haine, on ne fait que la répandre, en surface comme en profondeur. »

-Je me souviens, effectivement. C'est de Gandhi, non ?

-C'est de lui, oui. J'avoue… que j'ai des sentiments pour Edward. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore de l'amour. Je n'arrive pas à le définir clairement, mais, lorsque je pense à lui, à tout ce que nous avons vécu, ensemble, je ressens tellement de… c'est indéfinissable, Alice, pardonne-moi de ne pas être plus claire. Malgré tout, même si je n'éprouvais plus rien pour lui, je serai incapable de le haïr. Ce ne serait pas moi, Alice, et je veux rester intègre, malgré ce qui m'arrive. Alors, dis-moi ! Comment va-t-il ?

-Il… vit sur son lieu de travail. Je sais qu'il avait déjà tendance à exagérer, avant son… dérapage. Ca te gêne, si je le dis ainsi ?

-Non.

-Avant son dérapage, donc, il se rendait déjà compte que la société tournait mal, qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve des solutions. Le jour même de son dérapage, il a perdu un client très important : Willom Mimster. Ils représentaient près de 50% de son chiffre d'affaire annuel. Après ton départ, après qu'il se soit lui-même repris en main, il s'est mis à travailler comme un forcené. Plus, toujours plus. Jusqu'à quinze heures par jour, parfois, sept jours sur sept. Il se noie dans ses dossiers.

Cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Depuis des mois, maintenant, j'étais persuadée qu'il s'essoufflerait le cœur à la tâche. De plus, maintenant que je n'étais plus là, il n'avait plus aucune raison de garder les pieds sur terre. Pire encore, il compensait mon absence, essayait de ne pas penser à moi, par le travail, et cela me fit de la peine.

-Et toi, me demanda Alice ? Comment ça se passe, si on met de côté ton problème de libido ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu restes enfermée tous les jours dans l'appartement de James ?

-Eh bien, je te dirai déjà que j'aime beaucoup l'appartement de James et qu'il faut impérativement que tu viennes y manger, un soir.

-J'adorerai, Bella. Tu penses que Jasper pourrait venir ?

-Bien sûr ! Sinon, avec James, tout va bien. Il est… très attentif à mes besoins. Plus le temps passe, plus je me sens bien, avec lui. Et non, nous ne restons pas dans son appart' toute la journée, chaque jour de la semaine. Il aime beaucoup m'emmener dans toutes sortes d'endroits. Il est très cultivé, aime l'art et la musique et, surtout, il aime s'amuser. Il m'a emmenée à un concert, récemment. On est allé voir Anthony and the Johnsons et c'était absolument inoubliable. Sinon… j'ai récemment découvert que son petit frère était atteint d'une leucémie. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il est hospitalisé.

-Oh.

-Alec, c'est la dernière personne qu'il reste à James. Sans lui, il n'a plus de famille. Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, pour lui, d'assumer ce rôle de… survivant. James n'aime pas les responsabilités et quand bien même il choie son petit frère comme la huitième merveille du monde, le fait d'être le dernier le ronge, je le sens bien.

-Est-ce qu'il y a… une date ? Il sait déjà combien de temps il lui reste ?

-Quelques semaines, quelques mois. Une rémission est toujours possible mais les médecins et James ne sont pas très optimistes, sur ce point.

-Je suis désolée pour lui.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions reçu nos boissons, je portai mon café à mes lèvres, non sans ajouter un peu de crème. Puis, mon portable sonna. Je le cherchai dans mon sac et découvris qu'il s'agissait de James. Sans doute se demandait-il où j'étais passée. C'était étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas appelé plus tôt, même, tout en pensant bien que la rousse devait l'avoir très rapidement contacté, après ma fuite.

Je répondis à la cinquième sonnerie, après avoir fait savoir à Alice qui m'appelait.

-Oui ?

-J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais enfuie ?

-Effectivement, oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta très chère amie Victoria ne me plaisait pas, voilà pourquoi. Et peut-être parce que tu m'as pas dit que tu as eu une liaison avec elle, mon cher.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Elle n'en a pas eu besoin, crois-moi. Souviens-toi que je suis traumatisée, James, pas stupide. Tout en elle le criait, jusqu'à sa façon de prononcer ton nom. Bref, je suis rapidement partie et j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour. Je suis à côté du MET et tu sais quoi ? Alice est avec moi.

-Tu l'as contactée ?

-Oui, comme une grande. Tu vois, je vais mieux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta psychologue pornographique. J'espère qu'elle ne t'enverra pas la facture de la séance.

-La connaissant, je pense que je n'y couperai pas.

-Mouais, c'est aussi ce qui me semblait. Bon, écoute, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais rentrer mais ne te fais pas de soucis, si ce n'est pas tout de suite. Ah, et je voulais te demander ! Ca te va si Alice et Jasper viennent manger, un soir ?

-Ca ne me pose aucun problème, tant qu'ils ne se positionnent pas du côté d'Edward, durant le repas.

-Ca ne risque pas. Merci. A toute à l'heure !

-A toute à l'heure, Bella. Oh, et, ne te presse pas pour revenir à l'appartement. Je suis à l'hôpital, là. Le Docteur Jewell m'a contacté, il y a une demi-heure. Je ne serai pas de retour avant une bonne heure, je pense.

-Très bien.

Et nous raccrochâmes. Alice me regardait en souriant.

-Quoi, lui demandai-je ?

-Rien. Tu as juste l'air… normal. Ca me soulage, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Durant ton silence, ces deux derniers mois, je me suis faite pas mal de films et n'ayant aucune nouvelle de toi, je ne savais pas dans quel état je te retrouverai.

Moi aussi j'étais soulagée. Alice me parlait avec franchise et, quand bien même elle me ménageait, elle ne s'apitoyait pas sur mon sort. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me plaigne. Je ne voulais pas être considérée comme un quelconque martyre.

-Alice, est-ce que je pourrai te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux.

-J'ai rempli le formulaire de divorce. Edward n'a plus qu'à le relire et à le signer. Si un quelconque point venait à ne pas lui convenir, il n'aura qu'à me contacter par mail. Si j'ai besoin de toi, c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore la force de me présenter face à lui et que je n'ai pas envie de lui envoyer les documents par la poste. Est-ce que, toi, tu pourrais les lui transmettre ? Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses, Alice, je ne t'ob…

-Ca ne me pose pas de problème, non.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Et certaine, oui. Tu les as avec toi, là ?

-Oui.

Je les sortis de mon sac et les lui tendis. Elle les prit et les rangea, avant de les salir. Puis, nous finîmes de boire et Alice proposa de me ramener chez James, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir, quand bien même j'aurai pu faire le chemin à pied. Malgré tout, je souhaitais passer le plus de temps possible avec Alice et quelques minutes en voiture ne seraient pas de trop. Et puis, la connaissant, elle allait faire un détour afin que nous profitions du beau temps. Une heure de marche ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

Alors que nous nous engagions sur la cinquième avenue, je lui proposai de venir manger la semaine prochaine. Elle me dit qu'elle allait en parler à Jasper, savoir s'il était libre, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

-D'ici là, je lui aurai annoncé la nouvelle de ma grossesse, je pense. Je veux qu'il puisse en profiter autant que moi et ce serait injuste de la lui cacher plus longtemps.

-Tu as raison.

-Car m'arrive, parfois, effectivement, sourit-elle. Alors, une balade, avant de rentrer, ça tente ?

Charmante Alice… Qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Je lui répondis positivement et elle me prit par le bras. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre de compte des vêtements que je portais et cria au scandale. Elle me tira dans toutes ses boutiques favorites et, alors que je venais de faire l'acquisition de vêtements dont je n'avais strictement pas besoin, elle me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-Tu ne voudrais pas devenir la marraine de mon bébé, Bella ?

oOo

Lorsque je rentrai, James était assis sur le canapé du salon. Dès que je vis les traits de son visage, je compris que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il m'avait dit se trouver à l'hôpital, aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il m'avait appelé, et je craignais le pire, à présent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, lui demandai-je ?

Je m'assis à ses côtés et passai un bras dans son dos, en signe de soutient.

-Alec perd ses forces. Il n'arrive plus à manger alors il a été placé sous perfusion. Les médecins ne lui donnent pas un mois.

Cela me fit un choc d'entendre cette échéance. J'avais rencontré Alec à plusieurs reprises, ces deux derniers mois. C'était un adolescent charmant, obstiné et amoureux. C'était un battant et il était constamment entouré des personnes qui l'aimaient le plus au monde. Jane était une jeune fille adorable et passait son temps avec lui. Elle lui lisait des histoires et, lorsqu'elle était mal, elle ne laissait rien paraître devant lui. Elle prétextait aller se chercher quelque chose à boire, pleurait dans les corridors et revenait sereine. Je n'avais jamais fait face à la maladie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je savais que des gens mourraient chaque jour de pathologies incurables, mais j'avais été naïve de croire que l'amour était le remède miracle. Il y avait des personnes, comme Alec, qu'il était impossible de sauver, malgré tout ce qui était mis en œuvre pour le tenter.

-Je suis désolée, James. Tellement désolée. J'irai le voir dès demain.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille sans que j'aie pu lui parler encore. Nous nous entendions si bien, lui et moi. Il avait une connaissance littéraire très poussée, pour son âge. Cela était sans doute dû aux lectures quotidiennes de Jane.

-Ne te sens pas obligée.

-Je n'ai jamais pris une seule de mes rencontres avec ton frère comme un quelconque devoir.

A ces mots, James se laissa aller contre moi et je l'enlaçai fortement. Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes passées dans la même position, James déplaça son visage jusque dans le creux de mon cou. Doucement, il vint déposer des tendres baisers juste sous mon oreille. A l'époque, un simple souffle à cet endroit me mettait dans tous mes états. Aujourd'hui, cela ne me faisait aucun effet. Néanmoins, je ne tentais pas d'arrêter James, dont les mains vinrent se poser sur mes hanches. J'essayais de me décontracter, sachant qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

-Si tu ne te sens pas prête, arrête-moi. Arrête-moi dès que tu sens que nous allons trop loin pour toi.

Je secouai la tête positivement. Puis, je lui murmurai :

-Je suis prête.

James me conduisit jusque dans notre chambre et me déshabilla lentement. Je le sentais m'embrasser, tenter d'éveiller mes sens. Je restais néanmoins frigide et, lorsqu'il voulut passer à l'étape suivante, je lui demandai d'en rester où nous en étions. James n'insista pas mais je voyais bien qu'il était frustré.

-Pardonne-moi, soufflai-je. Je voudrais tellement te donner plus, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais…

Ma voix était enrouée et une larme coula sur ma joue. Je m'en voulais, en cet instant, de laisser ce qui m'était arrivée prendre le dessus sur mon corps. Je ne voulais pas que cet événement influence sur ma vie comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Je voulais continuer à vivre. Je voulais pouvoir faire l'amour avec James jusqu'à la fin de la nuit mais j'avais beau forcer mon corps, il ne voulait pas m'obéir. Sans doute que je ne m'y prenais pas de la bonne manière…

Une chose était certaine : il n'y avait rien de pire que de tenter de faire l'amour par dépit.

oOo

Je m'étais partiellement rhabillée, avant de m'endormir. James était à mes côtés, à ce moment-là. Il l'était encore, d'ailleurs, lorsque je me réveillai. Mon téléphone était entrain de sonner, me semblait-il. Mais… quelle heure était-il ? Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil et découvris qu'il était à peine plus de deux heures du matin. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler, à une heure pareille ? Je voulais laisser couler l'appel mais la personne, à l'autre bout du fil, était acharnée et je craignais que James se réveille.

Je quittai mon lit, me rendis jusqu'à mon sac et en tirai mon portable. Le numéro ne me disait rien mais je finis tout de même par répondre, après avoir quitté la chambre et fermé la porte.

-Allô ?

-Bonsoir, Madame. Suis-je bien entrain de parler à Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ?

-Effectivement, oui. Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi, marmonnai-je ?

-Je vous appelle parce que votre mari a été placé en cellule de dégrisement, il y a vingt minutes, au commissariat de la cinquante-septième rue. Il faut que quelqu'un passe le chercher rapidement.

-Je…

Edward était au poste de police pour état d'ivresse ? C'était étrange. Edward n'était pas du genre à boire à en perdre la raison. Encore moins à en finir derrière les barreaux et, de ce fait, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi d'aller le chercher.

-Il n'y aurait pas moyen d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Vous êtes bien sa femme ?

-Effectivement, oui.

-Vous êtes donc la personne la plus à même de venir le chercher. De plus, votre numéro est le seul que nous ayons.

Je soupirai de désolation. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Edward me fasse un coup pareil ?

-Très bien, je… Je serai là dans quarante-cinq minutes. Laissez-moi le temps de me préparer ! Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Madame.

Il raccrocha et je voulus rappeler la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil pour lui dire qu'il était stupide pour lui de me dire « bonne nuit », alors qu'il venait de me la gâcher.

-Bon, soupirai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller chercher Edward, c'était certain. Mais je ne voulais pas réveiller James et Alice et Jasper encore moins. De plus, j'étais persuadée que ces trois-là se feraient un malin plaisir à le laisser croupir dans une cellule le plus longtemps possible.

J'allai me débarbouiller, avant de m'habiller le plus simplement du monde. Je me coiffai sommairement et allai enfiler mes converses. J'écrivis un mot à James, au cas où il se réveillerait avant que je sois rentrée et le posai sur sa table de nuit. J'attrapai mon sac, mon téléphone portable et quittai l'appartement, les clés de la Mini Cooper en mains.

J'arrivais bien trop tôt au commissariat à mon goût. Je n'avais qu'une envie, en cet instant, faire demi-tour, appeler Alice et la supplier d'aller sortir mon mari de prison. Néanmoins, je me fis violence, quittai le véhicule, traversai la route déserte et pénétrai dans le petit commissariat. J'allai m'identifier à l'accueil et on me fit patienter dans une toute petite salle d'attente ressemblant étrangement à celle du poste de police de Forks. Durant plusieurs minutes, je fus plongée dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je pensai à mon père et à ma mère. Phoenix, Forks. Malgré tout, j'essayais de garder Edward loin de mes pensées.

-Madame Cullen ?

-Oui ?

Je levai la tête et perçut Edward, face à moi. Je fus rassurée de voir qu'il tenait sur ses jambes et que je n'aurai pas à le porter. La femme de l'accueil me tendit un feuillet qu'elle me demanda de signer.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-En signant, vous admettez être venue chercher votre mari et vous engagez à le surveiller afin qu'il ne soit pas de retour derrière les barreaux dans l'heure.

Avec réticence, je signai. Puis, je me retournai et remarquai qu'Edward me détaillait de haut en bas. Je devais lui faire tellement honte, des mes jeans. Il était habitué à ce que je sois mieux habillée, depuis que nous vivions à New York…

-On y va, déclarai-je.

Il me suivit sans discuter jusqu'à la voiture. J'allais l'aider à monter côté passager mais il semblait ne pas trop mal s'en sortir, à lui seul. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, je montai derrière le volant mais ne mis pas le contact. A la place, je me penchai sur Edward et humai son odeur.

-Alors, comme ça, t'as tourné toute la soirée au whiskey ? Jack Daniel's, je me trompe ? Evidemment que non, je ne me trompe pas. C'est le seul alcool que je t'aie eu vu consommer à outrance.

-Effectivement.

-Pourquoi, Edward ? Pourquoi avoir donné mon numéro à la police ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à ce que ce soit moi qui vienne te chercher ?

-Je voulais te voir.

-Tu voulais me voir, Edward ? Ecoute-moi bien ! C'est la dernière fois que je me lève à une heure pareille pour toi. C'est la dernière fois que je viens te chercher au poste de police, que je…

-Ne sois pas en colère, je t'en prie.

-Pas en colère ? Edward… toi et moi, c'est terminé.

-Je sais, oui. Alice m'a apporté les documents.

C'était donc pour cela. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Durant quelques instants, j'abaissai ma garde. Edward en profita pour se pencher et presser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentais, là, tout au fond de moi ? Mes lèvres étaient électrisée, je… NON ! J'eus beau vouloir détourner mon visage, je n'y parvins pas. Edward mettait une telle douceur, dans son baiser… NON, NON, NON ! Je ne devais pas me laisser aller comme je le faisais en cet instant !

Ce fut Edward qui rompit ce baiser. Une larme roula sur ma joue, tant je me sentais humiliée, en cet instant. Cela faisait des mois que j'essayais de ressentir un soupçon de plaisir, un simple frisson de désir. Malgré tout, je n'y parvenais pas. Que je tente seule ou avec James. Et Edward, lui, à travers un unique baiser, il avait réussi à briser les barrières que j'avais montées contre moi-même.

Je cessai de regarder Edward. Il fallait à tout prix que je pense à autre chose, si je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas verser une larme devant lui. Je refusais qu'il se rende compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait, en cet instant.

-Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'en prie… Pardonne-moi !

Je n'allais pas y parvenir. J'allai craquer, à n'en pas douter.

-Je te ramène chez toi, déclarai-je, la voix enrouée.

Alors que je portai ma main en direction de la clé de contact, celle d'Edward m'empêcha volontairement d'y accéder, entrecroisant nos doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis désolé. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette. Je ferai tout pour me racheter, pour…

-Nous avons déjà parlé, toi et moi, tu te souviens ? C'était juste avant que ta folle de mère nous rejoigne. Je t'ai rendu mes deux anneaux. Tu étais d'accord pour que nous reprenions notre vie chacun de notre côté.

-Je me souviens, oui. J'avais tord. Je ne le pensais pas. Crois-moi, Bella, je t'aime tellement ! Je serai incapable de vivre sans toi.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je vis les larmes, sur ses joues je dus lutter pour ne pas les essuyer du bout des doigts, tant cela me faisait mal de le voir dans cet état.

-Ca ne change rien, Edward. Peu importent les excuses, à quel point tu penses m'aimer, ça ne fait aucune différence. Je te reconduis à l'appartement, maintenant.

Je délivrai mes doigts de l'emprise des siens et mis en route le moteur. Puis, nous gagnâmes le loft. Je ne demandais pas à Edward comment il était arrivé au poste. Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, j'entrai avec lui. Je fermai derrière nous et l'accompagnai jusqu'à la chambre. Je voulais qu'il se couche et s'endorme, avant que je m'en aille. Il paraissait si fatigué que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et, déjà, ses yeux papillonnaient.

-J'ai signé les documents, au fait. Ils sont sur la table de la cuisine. Dans un mois, nous serons divorcés.

Je fus surprise par cette révélation. Edward avait signé ? Pourtant, il semblait refuser l'idée que nous nous séparions, dans la voiture. Edward était si paradoxale il arrivait si facilement à concilier deux éléments totalement opposés que cela me donnait mal au crâne. Le pire, c'était que j'étais pareille. Je m'en rendais enfin compte.

Je remarquai qu'Edward s'était enfin endormi. Doucement, j'allai lui retirer ses chaussures et tentai tant bien que mal de le couvrir sans le réveiller. Puis, je m'attardais face à lui, face aux traits de son visage. Ils semblaient si sereins, en cet instant… Je les frôlai du bout des doigts puis me penchai, afin de déposer un baiser sur son front, presque sur sa tempe. Enfin, j'allai murmurer à son oreille :

-Moi aussi, Edward, je t'aime. Malheureusement, ça ne change rien. Toi et moi, c'est terminé.

–

Alors, alors, comment ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?

L'histoire va commencer à aller plus vite, maintenant. Les éléments vont commencer à s'enchainer :)

Une bonne journée à toutes et à bientôt, Mad'


	10. Au-delà des apparences

**Je vous annonce à toutes et à tous que je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

Alors, content(e)s ?

Pour celles et ceux qui ont oublié de quoi parle cette histoire, je vous conseille de la reprendre depuis le début ^^'

Je me rends compte que je me suis carrément faite attendre, cette fois-ci, et vous m'en voyez désolée. J'ai eu l'impression de vivre à mille à l'heure, ces derniers mois. En attendant, je n'oublie pas de remercier mes fidèles lectrices qui postent des reviews, c'est à dire:

**Léa1985** : Edward est bizarre parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il a fait une grosse connerie et qu'il ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Il est entrain de tout perdre mais il ne supporte pas que Bella puisse s'éloigner à jamais de lui, malgré ce qu'il a fait.

**Calimero59** : Effectivement, Bella est loin d'aller mieux tu t'en rendras compte dans ce chapitre.

**Rosabella01** : Merci pour ton long commentaire. Et oui, James a osé faire ça. Concernant Edward, effectivement, il savait assez bien ce qu'il faisait mais il en faudra bien plus pour reconquérir Bella. Et concernant Alec, il faudra attendre la suite de l'histoire, pour le savoir…

**Sand91** : Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir faite attendre !

**Lola by lolitta** : Vont-ils se remettre ensemble ou pas ? Telle est la question xD Concernant les autres personnages, oui, on en saura plus, mais pas tout de suite. Une partie ici, oui, mais dans les chapitres suivant, aussi, parce que cette fiction est loin d'être terminée.

**Habswifes** : un bellaxedward plutôt qu'un bellaxjames ? Peut-être, peut-être pas…

**Izzie** : ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu.

**Lea228** : Que de questions auxquelles seule l'histoire te donnera la réponse. Personnellement, je ne dirai rien…

**Larsand **: Ton point de vue est très intéressant et je le partage en partie. Sinon, tu verras, j'ai repris une de tes idées, je crois…

**Caropat07** : Ohhhh, ma super Caro ! Tu me manques et je vais essayer de me connecter, cette semaine, promis ! Et donc, tu es pour le super vilain Edward ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! xD A bientôt et je te fais plein de gros bisous !

**Roselia001** : Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise :)

**Cristalle** : Voilà la suite !

**Bla** : La suite est là !

**Mlanie** : J'ai mis du temps mais la voilà, la suite !

**Christal83** : Je n'abandonne jamais une fiction sans prévenir. (D'ailleurs je n'abandonne pas mes fictions tout court, à une exception près, mais ça date de quelques années) donc pas de soucis, la suite viendra forcément.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

–

**Chapitre 10**

**Au-delà des apparences**

_Le lendemain, en soirée_

**POV ALICE**

La veille, Bella m'avait invitée, ainsi que Jasper, à venir manger chez James, en leur compagnie. J'avais accepté, bien sûr, tout en lui affirmant que j'allais prochainement mettre Jasper au courant de ma grossesse. Aujourd'hui, le moment était venu.

Jasper devait être à son bureau, aujourd'hui. Il travaillait sur les plans d'un hôtel qui devrait bientôt remplacer un parking non loin du Madison Square Garden. Les plans commençaient à prendre forme, selon ce qu'il m'avait dit. Son équipe était entrain de travailler sur une maquette et Jasper pensait pouvoir présenter leur travail à son client d'ici peu. Si le client appréciait le projet, Jasper encaisserait une somme phénoménale que je pourrai dépenser outrageusement en vêtements de bébés et autres préparatifs.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais préparé un dîner de fête. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement cuisiner et ils nous arrivaient souvent de nous rendre au restaurant, avec Jasper, mais j'avais fait un effort, aujourd'hui, et il me semblait même que je n'avais rien brûlé.

Lorsque Jasper arriva, tout était prêt. J'avais fait une jolie table sur laquelle j'avais placé deux chandelles. L'ambiance était romantique et, lorsque Jasper m'appela, je lui dis où je me trouvais et lui demandai de me rejoindre.

–Surprise, m'exclamai-je, lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la salle à manger !

Il sembla surpris, effectivement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de me demander en quelle honneur j'avais mis sur pied le festin qui se trouvait sur la table je me hâtai d'aller l'embrasser.

–Comme tu le vois, repris-je, je me suis décarcassée, aujourd'hui !

–Effectivement. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

–Patience, mon cher ! Et si nous passions à table ?

J'attrapai la veste de Jasper et allai la pendre, pendant qu'il enlevait ses chaussures. Nous allâmes ensuite nous asseoir et Jasper me tendit son assiette, que je remplis à outrance, de purée, de viande, de sauce, et de légumes. Je me servis à mon tour et, lorsque nous fûmes près à manger, je me lançai :

–Voilà, Jasper, j'ai deux très bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer, ce soir.

Je vis son regard amoureux me détailler, attendant patiemment de découvrir ce que j'avais à lui dire.

–La première : Bella a repris contact avec moi !

–C'est vrai, s'écria-t-il ? Elle t'a appelée ? Tu l'as vue ? Comment va-t-elle ?

–Elle m'a envoyé un message afin que je la rejoigne au MET. Je l'ai vue et, selon mon avis, elle se porte bien, aux vues des récents événements. Physiquement, elle va bien. Elle fait face aux événements avec beaucoup d'aplomb, je trouve. Elle a toujours été forte…

Jasper secoua la tête de haut en bas, soutenant mon point de vue.

–Elle vit actuellement avec James, comme nous nous en doutions. Par ailleurs, elle nous a invités à venir manger chez eux, la semaine prochaine. Il faut encore qu'elle me rappelle, afin de me donner une date exacte, mais je lui ai déjà dit que c'était bon pour nous.

Jasper était soulagé, je le voyais. Il était rassuré par mes paroles, par le fait que Bella ait repris contact avec nous. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, sans doute autant que moi, depuis que nous vivions dans le même immeuble. Il leur arrivait souvent de passer du temps ensemble ils étaient amis.

–Je serai ravi de la voir, déclara-t-il. Elle nous a terriblement manqués.

–Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et sinon, en ce qui concerne la seconde nouvelle, il faut que je t'annonce que… je suis enceinte.

Jasper, dans un premier temps, ne dit rien. Il me regarda, tenta de percevoir mon ventre, par dessus la table, comme peinant à y croire.

–C'est… C'est vrai ?

–Evidemment, Jasper ! Me penserais-tu cruelle au point de te faire de pareilles blagues, lui demandai-je, le taquinant ?

J'observai ses réactions et il sembla enfin y croire. Un fin sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres qui, petit à petit, s'étira des deux côtés de son visage rayonnant. Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et je me levai à mon tour. Il posa une main sur mon ventre et sentit la bosse qui le déformait légèrement.

–Ca fait combien de temps ?

–Je suis allée voir le gynécologue et, selon lui, cela fera neuf semaines sous peu.

–Et tu le sais depuis quand ?

Je redoutais qu'il me pose cette question à laquelle je n'avais pas franchement envie de répondre. J'avais rapidement compris que j'étais enceinte, tout comme je m'étais rapidement rendue chez le gynécologue. Néanmoins, je le lui avais caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour des raisons qu'il comprendrait forcément, même si je me sentais coupable, maintenant, de l'avoir fait.

–Je l'ai découvert il y a un petit moment, déjà.

Jasper parut perplexe face à ma réponse.

–C'est à dire ?

–Je suis allée voir le gynécologue il y a sept semaines, maintenant.

–Autant ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

Il comprit avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre et je ne pus que lui faire un sourire contrit.

–Je voulais en parler après le vernissage de Carmen, quand nous étions tous réunis mais…

Jasper secoua la tête, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

–Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Et il m'embrassa.

**POV EDWARD**

Deux jours étaient passés mais je n'avais pas récupéré tous mes souvenirs. Il était fort probable, d'ailleurs, que certains soient définitivement perdus. Ce dont j'étais certain, actuellement, c'était qu'Alice était venue m'apporter les papiers du divorce que Bella lui avait demandé de me remettre. Lors de ma dernière entrevue avec elle, je lui avais certifié que j'acceptais la décision qu'elle avait prise de nous séparer mais ce n'était de loin pas le cas.

Je n'étais pas prêt à la perdre, pas encore.

La suite des événements était plus floue. Je me souvenais vaguement m'être rendu dans un bar, avoir bu Jack Dan' sur Jack Dan', mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Je ne me rappelai pas de la raison de mon détour par la case « prison ».

Heureusement, Bella était venue me chercher. Elle s'était levée au milieu de la nuit et m'avait sorti de ma geôle. A partir de là, je me souvenais de certains détails mais il en manquait tant que je ne pouvais que spéculer sur mon retour à l'appartement.

Depuis, j'avais dessoulé mais je n'étais pas retourné travailler, malgré les appels incessants de Mike, Eric et Angela. Actuellement, ce qu'il nous fallait, c'était de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, afin de refaire surface. Pour cela, il y avait une solution, mais je ne pouvais rien faire sans une signature de Bella et je refusais de lui téléphoner afin de lui demander une telle chose. Je me rendais bien compte que j'avais déjà dépassé ses limites, lorsque j'avais fini au poste et que j'avais donné son numéro, afin qu'elle vienne me chercher, et je ne pouvais décemment pas en rajouter une couche.

Puis, un fait que j'avais oublié me revint comme une gifle dans le figure : je l'avais embrassée. J'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans la voiture qui m'avait reconduit à l'appartement. Que s'était-il passé avant ? Après ce baiser ? J'avais beau essayer de me souvenir, à l'exception de ce baiser, le reste des événements était noyé dans une brume épaisse.

Une chose était certaine, Bella n'était plus là et, en plus, elle avait pris les papiers du divorce que j'avais au préalable signés. Cette constatation me plongea dans une profonde désolation, rompue par un message qu'Alice déposa sur la messagerie du téléphone fixe. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi mais je n'étais pas parti travailler. J'appuyai sur « play » et son message me frappa de plein fouet.

« Bonjour, Edward. Si je t'appelle, aujourd'hui, c'est pour te dire que je suis enceinte. Jasper et moi allons avoir un enfant. Je voulais t'annoncer la nouvelle par moi-même alors… voilà. Je te souhaite une bonne journée. »

Alice. Un enfant. Elle allait avoir un bébé, comme elle le désirait depuis si longtemps, et me l'annonçait via mon répondeur… Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir j'avais remarqué que nos relations avaient changé, depuis mon dérapage. Elle était du côté de Bella, m'en voulait d'avoir brisé son quotidien, sa vie parfaite. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir éloigné Bella d'elle et, par conséquent, s'était elle-même éloignée de moi. Je comprenais, même si cela me faisait mal.

J'effaçai le message et me promenai dans l'appartement, une nouvelle fois. Je ne le supportais plus. Je n'arrivais plus à m'y sentir chez moi, après ce que j'avais commis en ces lieux. Bella ne reviendrait pas, c'était une évidence il ne me servait donc plus à rien. Par conséquent, je devais m'en débarrasser.

Cet appartement, ce n'était pas une location je l'avais acheté. Si je le mettais en vente, aujourd'hui, j'en obtiendrais une belle somme et j'avais justement besoin de liquidités, afin d'injecter des fonds dans la société. Pour ce faire, j'avais besoin de la signature de Bella car même si j'étais l'acheteur du bien, son nom figurait aussi sur le contrat. Etant encore ma femme, la moitié de l'appartement lui appartenait et je ne pouvais pas le vendre sans son accord.

Je soupirai.

J'étais dans une impasse.

**POV BELLA**

Alice venait de m'envoyer un message afin de me dire de la rejoindre au MET à dix heures. Elle voulait m'emmener quelque part mais avait ajouté, en bas du sms, que je n'avais pas besoin de me mettre sur mon trente-et-un – ce qui était étonnant, venant d'Alice.

Je prévins James que j'avais l'intention de m'absenter une partie de la journée. Il sourit, content que je ne reste plus enfermée à longueur de journée et que je reprenne ma vie en mains. De plus, aujourd'hui, il allait voir son frère, encore. Nous nous étions rendus la veille à son chevet. Il allait un petit peu mieux que les jours précédents mais cela ne voulait rien dire, selon les médecins. Il n'y avait aucune rémission en vue.

Je quittai l'appartement et me rendis en taxi jusqu'au MET. J'allai m'asseoir sur les marches et attendis l'arrivée d'Alice, qui ne devrait plus tarder. Elle était rarement à l'heure mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me voir, à nouveau, et ne me ferait très certainement pas attendre.

Effectivement, elle arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance. Elle vint me serrer dans ses bras et m'annonça de but en blanc notre destination.

–Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir Rosalie, Emmett et Ethan. Ils vivent depuis quelques temps dans une des résidences secondaires de Carmen, à Dumont. C'est à une heure de New-York.

Alice dut remarquer mon angoisse soudaine car elle me demanda si tout allait bien.

–Je… Oui. Enfin… Non. Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller les voir.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que… Alice, tu es…

J'inspirai profondément, tachant de refouler mon malaise.

–Je n'ai revu que trois personnes, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Edward, afin de lui faire part de mon intention de divorcer, ainsi qu'Esmée et toi. Avec Esmée, ça s'est mal passé et…

–Comment ça, ça s'est mal passé ? Tu l'as revue ? Quand ?

–Tu n'es pas au courant ?

–Au courant de quoi ?

Je lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé, à Central Park. Comment Esmée nous avait interrompus, Edward et moi, comment elle avait pris sa défense, les mots qu'elle avait utilisés.

–Voyons, Bella, c'est insensé ! Ma mère n'agirait jamais ainsi !

–Elle l'a fait, pourtant, quand bien même elle ne doit pas s'en être ventée…

–Je n'en avais pas entendu parler, effectivement. Ecoute, Bella, je… je suis désolée. Sache que si j'aimerai que nous allions voir Rosalie, c'est parce qu'elle m'a l'a demandé. Elle est de ton côté, elle, crois-moi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle a envie de t'aider c'est pour ça qu'elle est restée dans la région. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas…

J'inspirai un grand coup fort, encore, avant de finalement lui répondre que j'étais partante.

–Tu es sûre, demanda Alice ?

–Je ne sais pas. Enfin… Si elle pense pouvoir m'aider – ce dont je doute – pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne veux pas être jugée comme je l'ai été avec Esmée. Et je ne veux pas que chacun de ses faits et gestes soit dicté par la compassion. Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne, Alice.

Mon amie secoua la tête de haut en bas, signe qu'elle comprenait. Et je me doutais que Rosalie comprendrait, elle aussi. Alors, effectivement, pourquoi pas ?

oOo

J'étais déjà venue dans la résidence de Carmen où vivaient actuellement Rosalie et sa famille. C'était une magnifique propriété, entretenue à l'année, éloignée de la civilisation, de l'effervescence de New York.

Rosalie nous attendait sur le perron. A l'époque, je blêmissais, face à sa beauté, mais ce n'était plus le cas, aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, j'avais pris confiance en moi, quand bien même Edward avait émietté cette confiance que j'avais mis tant de temps à acquérir. Néanmoins, je refusais de retomber dans cette relation malsaine que j'avais avec Rosalie, à l'époque. Elle ne m'aimait pas, refusait de se trouver en ma présence, me prenait de haut. En retour, je passais mon temps à l'épier, jalousant la perfection qui caractérisait sa personne, craignant de la voir s'éloigner au bras d'Edward…

Et oui ! A l'époque, j'avais un très sérieux manque de confiance en moi…

–Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir.

Elle s'approcha et vint me serrer dans ses bras, ce qui m'était très… inhabituel, venant de sa part. Je ne cherchai néanmoins pas à me dégager de son étreinte, la laissai faire. Elle finit par me relâcher et salua Alice, qu'elle n'avait finalement par revue depuis le vernissage de Carmen, malgré qu'elle soit toujours restée dans les environs.

–Venez, entrez ! J'ai préparé un cake salé, pour le repas de midi. Nous allons nous régaler !

Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle se comportait, avec les autres ? J'avais la vague impression d'être entrée dans les bonnes grâces de Rosalie et cela était très étonnant car je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'elle puisse paraître si agréable.

Nous entrâmes et nous trouvâmes rapidement dans le salon, où jouait Ethan. Captivé par ses jeux d'enfant, il nous dit à peine bonjour, avant de retourner à ses robots. Emmett apparut à son tour et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Venant de lui, cela ne me choquait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il était toujours très dynamique et joyeux, ce dont je fus contente. Comme je l'avais dit à Alice, je ne voulais ni pitié, ni regard apitoyé.

–Comment va ma Bella ?

–Bien, Emmett !

–Bien ? Tant mieux !

La journée passa rapidement et sans incident, à ma plus grande joie. Le cake de Rosalie était aussi énorme que délicieux et avait suffi, à lui seul, à nourrir cinq bouches affamées (quand bien même celle d'Ethan ne comptait qu'à moitié). Finalement, nous ne parlâmes pas d'Edward, ni de ce qu'il avait fait, ni de ce qu'il s'était passé, au vernissage de Carmen. Je compris, par la suite, que Rosalie ne voulait pas aborder le sujet parce que son but était tout simplement de me faire passer à autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer un quelconque fait qui aurait pu m'être douloureux, préférant parler sur un ton jovial de choses tout à fait banales et sans importance. Elle semblait avoir compris ce dont j'avais besoin et me l'avait offert sur un plateau d'argent.

De la normalité. Un souffle d'air.

Ethan était un garçon adorable, quoique peut-être un peu trop introverti. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais Rosalie m'avait assuré que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'aimait pas être entouré d'un public. A la maison, avait-elle ajouté, avec elle, il ne cessait de parler, parler et parler. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter !

Alice annonça la nouvelle de sa grossesse et Emmett et Rosalie la félicitèrent longuement. Rosalie lui dit que nous devrions aller faire du shopping, à New York, afin de préparer l'arrivée du futur bébé, ce que nous convînmes de faire ces prochaines semaines.

Enfin, il fut temps pour nous de nous séparer, et Alice et moi quittâmes la résidence aux alentours de cinq heures, afin que nous ayons le temps de regagner New York avant la nuit. Alice n'aimait pas conduire lorsqu'il faisait sombre et elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit auprès de son frère, de sa femme et de sa fille.

–Tu ne trouves pas qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, entre Rosalie et Emmett, me demanda-t-elle, à mi-chemin ?

–Comment ça ?

–Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est étrange, comme une sensation indéfinissable. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé autant de temps avec mon frère et Rosalie et j'ai eu l'impression… l'impression que Rosalie jouait un double jeu, avec Emmett.

–Un double jeu, rigolai-je ? Tu penses que Rosalie est une James Bond girl ?

–Bella ! Non ! C'est… je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à le définir. Mais je suis persuadée qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose, ces deux là ! J'en mettrai ma main à couper.

**POV EMMETT**

Rosalie nettoyait la table. Alice et Bella venaient à peine de nous quitter qu'elle me rayait déjà de ses pensées. Elle ne remarquait plus ma présence et ne me répondait pas quand je lui parlai. Lorsque les filles étaient là, elle avait parfaitement joué la comédie de la petite épouse bien sous tout rapport, aimant son mari autant que son enfant mais, maintenant, c'était terminé.

Elle appela Ethan et lui demanda de ranger ses jouets. Elle allait leur préparer quelque chose à manger, pour ce soir.

–Et moi, demandai-je ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, ne me fit même pas comprendre qu'elle m'avait entendue. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, je ne me laissai pas faire. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré j'étais à bout. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus !

–Ca suffit, m'écriai-je, tout en tapant fortement du plat de la main sur le plan de travail de la cuisine !

Rosalie se retourna, les yeux écarquillé, se souvenant enfin de ma présence dans la pièce.

–Voyons, Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

–J'en ai assez, Rosalie, assez de ton comportement ! Je pense l'avoir enduré assez longtemps ! Alors écoute-moi bien, Rosalie, écoute-moi attentivement parce que je ne te le dirai pas deux fois tu n'auras qu'une seule chance. Si tu ne fais pas des efforts à partir de maintenant, si tu continues à m'ignorer comme tu le fais, lorsque nous sommes seuls, je demande le divorce.

Rosalie était perplexe. Comprenait-elle ?

–Et il est bien évident que si je viens à demander le divorce, je demanderai aussi la garde exclusive d'Ethan !

–Tu n'as pas le droit, s'écria-t-elle soudain ! Je ne te laisserai jamais me retirer Ethan !

–Penses-tu que je te laisserai le choix, Rosalie ? Ton dossier psychiatrique est à lui seul suffisant pour qu'un juge refuse de te confier notre fils ne serait-ce qu'une heure par semaine !

Elle se mit soudainement à trembler et je craignis d'avoir fait une erreur. Rosalie n'était pas stable, ne l'avait jamais été, je le savais très bien. Elle avait besoin d'un environnement aussi stable que possible et je venais de lui créer une source de stress qui pourrait lui être nuisible. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement et s'approcha de moi. Allait-elle essayer de me gifler ? Elle pouvait se montrer très violente, parfois, mais non. Elle n'essaya pas de me frapper, au contraire. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, me caressa. Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Ses lèvres étaient douces et ses mains éveillèrent tout le désir que je ressentais pour elle. Malgré tout, je la repoussai.

–Non, soufflai-je.

–Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu veux pourtant !

–Non, Rosalie, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux.

Et je me rendis compte, à ce moment-là, qu'il était sans doute trop tard, que Rosalie ne serait peut-être jamais plus la femme que j'avais aimée un jour.

**POV BELLA**

_Cinq jours plus tard_

Ce soir, Alice et Jasper venaient manger à la maison. James était derrière la cuisinière et mitonnai un bon petit plat aux effluves plus qu'alléchantes.

–Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares, demandai-je ?

–Bouchées de Saint-Jacques à l'huile de truffe en entrée et saumon vapeur avec une chantilly au citron vert et son riz basmati. Un véritable régal, digne du grand chef que je suis, plaisanta-t-il.

Je m'approcha de lui et passai mes mains dans son dos.

–Et le dessert, murmurai-je à son oreille ? Tu sais pourtant que j'aime les desserts !

James avait compris le sous-entendu, évidemment, et son corps s'était raidi. Sa respiration s'était faite hachée mais je ne regrettai pas mes paroles.

–Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il ?

–Absolument !

Il se retourna, retira les Saint-Jacques du feu et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, l'attirant contre moi, contre mon corps. Il posa une main sur mes hanches, pendant que l'autre me caressait le visage. Ma propre respiration se fit haletante, lorsque James me souleva du sol et nous conduisit dans la chambre, avant de nous allonger sur le lit.

James me caressait comme j'aimais être caressée. Tout en me déshabillant, il déposait de tendres baisers sur ma peau dénudée, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

–Combien de temps avons-nous, demanda-t-il ?

Je regardai le réveil, sur la table de nuit, perçut qu'il était dix-huit heures quinze.

–Quarante-cinq minutes, soufflai-je.

J'avais envie de James, ô oui. Je voulais qu'il m'excite, qu'il vienne en moi et me fasse jouir, avant l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper. Je voulais pouvoir profiter de son corps le temps d'une petite heure, mais rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

J'étais nue et James se déshabillait, lui aussi. Il avait retiré son pull-over et se penchait sur moi, afin d'unir nos lèvres. Alors que nous étions empressés, l'instant d'avant, nous étions maintenant plus calmes, plus patients. Je devinai que James ne voulait pas me brusquer et je l'en remerciai intérieurement, en même temps qu'une image d'Edward me traversa l'esprit. Il me regardait, blessé. Il avait honte de moi, de mon comportement, de ce que j'étais entrain de faire à l'instant.

James, qui avait déposé de tendres baisers sur ma poitrine, descendit le long de mon ventre, avant de placer son visage entre mes cuisses. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma fine toison, que sa langue s'immisça entre mes plis, je me mis soudainement à pleurer, laissant échapper de gros sanglots. James cessa toute activité et me prit dans ses bras, me faisant comprendre qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'aurait pas dû, que je n'étais pas prête.

Et, toujours, l'image d'Edward dansait sous mes yeux.

oOo

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à l'heure, avec une bouteille de vin. J'avais eu le temps de me reprendre, avant leur arrivée, et ce qu'il s'était passé, au lit, avec James, n'avait laissé aucune trace visible sur ma personne. Evidemment, c'était sans compter sur le sixième sens d'Alice. Elle venait à peine d'arriver, James et Jasper venaient à peine de faire connaissance qu'elle prétexta avoir oublier son inhalateur dans la voiture et qu'il était impératif qu'elle l'ait toujours sur elle. Si James fut dupe, je n'étais de loin pas stupide. Alice n'était pas asthmatique et je savais qu'elle était venue en taxi, du fait qu'il était presque impossible de se parquer, dans cette partie de la ville. Je lui proposai donc de l'accompagner, puisqu'elle n'attendait que ça.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la rue, Alice se tourna en ma direction et me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je détournai le regard, tout en essayant vaguement de lui mentir mais elle non plus, n'était pas stupide.

–Voyons, Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec James, avant que nous arrivions ? Il te traite mal ?

–S'il me traitait mal, Alice, répondis-je, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurai emménagé chez toi.

–Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, derrière moi, et me laissa glisser au sol. Assise, tassée sur moi-même, je me sentais un tant soit peu mieux.

–Avant que vous arriviez, Jasper et toi, j'ai soudainement eu envie de… de faire l'amour avec James.

A ces mots, Alice s'assit à côté de moi, malgré ce que cela devait lui couter de salir ses vêtements neufs.

–Et ça s'est mal passé ?

J'hochai positivement la tête, avant de fermer les yeux.

–J'avais vraiment envie, Alice. Je me sentais bien et ce que James me faisait ne me laissait pas indifférente, au contraire. Il me faisait de l'effet, à nouveau, lorsque…

–Lorsque ?

–Une image très nette d'Edward m'a traversé l'esprit. J'ai essayé de la refouler mais je n'y suis pas parvenue et j'ai craqué. Je me suis mise à pleurer comme un bébé.

Alice me serra dans ses bras et je lui fis part de mes craintes.

–La dernière fois que nous avons parlé de sexe, toi et moi, je t'ai dit que j'avais peur qu'Edward ait cassé quelque chose, en moi. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, je suis effrayée à l'idée qu'il est réussi à me conditionner… qu'il ait réussi à faire de telle sorte que je ne puisse jamais plus prendre plaisir à faire l'amour avec un autre homme que lui.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, encore, et je m'en voulus de paraître si faible devant Alice. Elle essaya de me rassurer, me disant que les évènements survenus étaient encore trop proches pour que je puisse dire cela. Il me fallait du temps, plus de temps, avant de parvenir à franchir le cap avec un homme, quel qu'il soit.

–Laisse-toi le temps de guérir, de cicatriser tes blessures, Bella. Tu veux aller trop vite et je le comprends tu veux passer à autre chose. Mais le temps est ton meilleur allié, Bella, ne l'oublie jamais. C'est grâce à lui que tu pourras enfin tourner la page.

Alice avait raison, évidemment. Je la laissai me réconforter encore quelques minutes, avant qu'elle me fasse remarquer qu'il serait temps pour nous de remonter auprès des hommes qui devaient nous attendre avec impatience.

Le repas fut excellent et James fut maintes fois félicité de ses talents. Durant le dessert – parce qu'il avait aussi préparé un dessert, oui – Alice fit une nouvelle pour le moins déconcertante. Elle m'annonça que la fille de Carmen, Kate, et Garrett allaient bientôt se marier et que j'étais cordialement invitée aux festivités. Preuve à l'appui, elle me tendit une enveloppe à mon nom et me dit qu'elle et Jasper avaient reçu la même.

–A ce qu'il paraît, tout s'est fait très rapidement. Ils viennent à peine de se fiancer qu'ils veulent passer à l'étape suivante. Ce n'est pas prudent, me diras-tu, mais que veux-tu ? Le mariage a lieu dans deux semaines. Deux semaines, oui. C'est rapide, tellement tôt. Je suis persuadée que plus d'un aura des engagements ce week-end et devra leur faire faux bond, ce qui serait vraiment dommage.

Ce serait dommage, en effet. Pourtant, je devrai faire partie des absents, ce jour-là. Je venais à peine de retrouver Alice et Jasper je n'étais de loin pas encore prête à me retrouver plongée dans la famille Cullen et Denali au grand complet.

Je tachai de faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au départ d'Alice et Jasper. Lorsqu'ils furent loin, James vint à ma rencontre et me demanda si j'avais l'intention de m'y rendre, question à laquelle je répondis par la négative.

–Tu devrais, me coupa-t-il, ce qui m'étonna.

–Tu penses ?

–Oui. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas laisser les agissements d'Edward guider ton quotidien. Tu as été invitée à ce mariage pourquoi ?

–Comment ça ?

–Est-ce que tu as été invitée parce que les fiancés te considèrent comme la femme d'Edward ou t'ont-ils invité parce qu'ils t'apprécient ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

–Sans doute un peu des deux, répondis-je. Kate est vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique. Je l'aime vraiment bien, même si nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis longtemps.

–Et en oubliant Edward, tu aimerais participer à ce mariage ?

–Je… Je crois, oui.

–Alors, voilà, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Demande à Alice de t'emmener faire du shopping, afin de te trouver une jolie robe de soirée, car tu vas en avoir besoin. Dans deux semaines, tu vas à un mariage, Bella !

–

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Perso, même s'il a été long, j'en suis pas peu fière, au contraire. L'histoire bouge et, dans les deux chapitre suivants, vous aurez droit au mariage de Kate et Garrett et tous les rebondissements qui iront avec. N'oubliez pas que seuls la famille Cullen sait ce qu'Edward a fait. C'est à dire : Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée… Les autres, eux, ne le sont pas )

Voilà pour les bonnes infos. A bientôt et please ! Review !


End file.
